Mistaken Love
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: A Forbidden Love! When Jim 20 years old and Melinda 16 years old meet sparks immediately start to fly between them. It starts with texting at first then to dating then a relationship. Can they make this relationship work without anyone finding out?
1. Sweet 16

I do not own Ghost Whisperer.

Chapter 1 is short and it's more like an introduction between the characters.

PLEASE COMMENT! I like to know what you all think of my fics.

**Chapter 1: Sweet 16**

The music blared in the rented hall room. Decorations hung were everywhere. Melinda walked around in the hall room, she was being greeted by all her friends, it was her Sweet 16th Birthday Party. Melinda walked around greeting people and thanking them for coming to her party, it looked like everyone else was having fun than her. Melinda walked up to the bar "Can I have a coke please" she asked the bartender. Melinda sat on the stool looking bored, the bartender got her a coke "you look like your having the time of your life" the bartender said. "I hate to say this but I hate this party. Not the way I wanted to spend my birthday, but what the hell my parents didn't listen" Melinda said and took a drink of her coke. "Why didn't your parents listen" he asked her. "Because I guess they thought I deserved this party or something. It's just another way for my parents to get publicity and attention, so they can be noticed" Melinda said. "Melinda, Are they really that bad" he asked her. "Yes, very. Enough about me now, lets talk about you" Melinda said. "What do you want to know" he asked her. "Well your name for instance" Melinda and smiled. "My name is Jim" he said. "Nice. How old are you" she asked. "20" Jim responded. "Cool. But why are you serving behind a bar, don't you have to be 21" Melinda asked. "Oh I just serve the soft drinks. I could get fired if I even touch a bottle" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said "So what do you do besides this" she asked him. "I go to New York University, I live in the dorms. I don't have to share a room with no one thank god" he said "Want a refill" he asked her. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. Jim got her a refill. Melinda smiled "Thanks" she said. "Your welcome" he said and smiled. Melinda sat there basically the whole party and talked to him "This was nice" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" he said. A few friends started calling Melinda from across the hall room "I better go" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "I guess I'll see you later" Melinda said. She wrote something down on a napkin and walked away. Jim looked at it, she wrote down her cell phone number. Jim pulled out his cell phone and texted her "I had a great time talking to you. I'll text you after my shift. Happy Birthday" he texted to her. Melinda felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she got it out and read it, she started to blush. "Me too. Can't wait. and Thanks" Melinda texted back and closed her phone.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Sweet Dreams

I do not own Ghost Whisperer.

This chapter is a little dirty but not really very detailed.

PLEASE COMMENT!

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

A week has passed since Melinda's Birthday Party and her encounter with Jim.

Melinda and a few friends were at the hall where Melinda had her party, she and a few friends were partying. She wanted to stop and see Jim at the bar all evening while she was there buy her friends wouldn't take their eyes off her. Melinda's was leaving the hall with her friends, Melinda stopped walking "You know what you guys go without me, I forgot my purse inside and I'll just walk home it's not that far" Melinda said. Melinda went back in the ballroom. Jim was getting all his stuff ready to go home himself. Melinda walked over and hugged Jim, Jim hugged her back "Hey how was your night? I wanted to come over and hang out but you know how friends are "Hey. It was good. Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Did you have great night" Jim asked her. Melinda grabbed her purse "Yeah it was fun I guess" Melinda said sort of down. "What's wrong" Jim asked her. "Nothing, just thinking" Melinda said. They both started to walk out the door "Wanna talk about it" Jim asked her. "Oh you know just a lot of things a teenager worries about" Melinda said. "Oh believe me I've been there before, I know all about it" Jim said. "Well I better go. Text me sometime I really like talking to you" Melinda said. Jim reached in his pocket for his cell phone and noticed it was missing. "Yeah I really like talking to you too. Even more than talking to my own friends" Jim said. Melinda smiled. "Well I better go" Melinda said. "Ok. I'll text you later" Jim said. "I'll be waiting" Melinda said and walked away. Jim went back in to the BallRoom and got his cell phone off the bar and left. He was driving down the street when he seen Melinda walking. He pulled over and got out "Melinda what are you doing" Jim asked her. "Going home" Melinda said. "You don't have a ride or anything" Jim asked her. "No and it's fine I like to walk" Melinda said. Jim walked over to the passenger door and opened it for her "Come on I'll drive you home" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Thanks" she said and got in the car. Jim got back in the driver's seat and drove her home. "Melinda look if you ever need a ride somewhere or just a friend to talk to I'm here" Jim said. "Same goes for you too" Melinda said. They both smiled shyly at each other. Jim got out of the car and opened the door for her and walked her up to the door. "Well thanks for the ride" Melinda said. "Your welcome" Jim said. They both stared at each other and slowly moved in closer to kiss. They kissed, they both pulled away a minute later "I'm sorry I hope that's ok" Jim said. "It's good" Melinda said about the kiss "Oh god, I mean uh It's fine" Melinda said. They both laughed. They both moved in and kissed each other again, this time the kiss last longer. They both pulled away "Well I better get going in" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim kissed her on the cheek and walked to his car, "I'll text you later" he said. "I'll be waiting" Melinda said and walked in the house. Jim got into his car and left. Melinda closed the house door and leaned up against the door with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't believe it that she got her first kiss tonight.

About a half hour later they were both in their own beds texting each other, they texted each other throughout the night. "Well I better get to sleep. It's like 4am now" Melinda said. "Yeah me too" Jim said. "I had fun tonight, talking to you" Jim said. "Me too. I'll text you in the morning or you text me" Melinda said. "Ok. Good Night. Sweet Dreams" Jim texted back. "Sweet Dreams. Night" Melinda text back and closed her phone and put it on the nightstand next to her bed. They both fell asleep in their own beds thinking about each other.

Melinda and Jim barged into the room making out uncontrollably, Jim carried her into his dorm room her legs were wrapped around him, Jim put her on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt, Melinda pulled off his, Jim pulled away "Why are you stopping" she asked. "I just want to make sure, you are sure you want to do this" Jim said. "Of course I'm sure" she said and kissed him. "I just want your first time to be special" Jim said. "Jim, this is special. Come on kiss me" Melinda said as she pulled off her shirt and kissed him. They started making out uncontrollably again Melinda unbuttoned her pants and threw them off, Jim did the same. Jim began to kiss Melinda down her body and pulled off her panties and started to perform oral. A few minutes later Melinda pulled down his boxers and started to give me him a blow job. Jim pulled Melinda up and kissed her, he got over her. They both kissed. They started to have sex. "Do you want me to stop" Jim asked her. "No don't. We both know it hurts the first time" Melinda said and kissed him "Let me know if it hurts too much" Jim said and kissed her. They finished what they started, a few minutes later Melinda's head was on Jim's chest, Jim had his arm around her. Melinda had her arm across him "A lot of people say the first time isn't that good but whoa baby" she said. Jim kissed her "Glad you had a good first time" Jim said and kissed her. They both began to make out uncontrollably again. END OF DREAM

Melinda's eyes opened "Oh come on 5 more minutes" Melinda closed her eyes. She opened them again "Whoa. What a dream though" Melinda said to herself. Melinda sat up in her bed "Why am I dreaming about a guy I just meant. Plus he's like 4 years older than me that's just not right" Melinda said to herself. Melinda laid back down thinking about Jim

Jim's eye's open "Whoa. What a dream" Jim said to himself and sat up in bed. "I just meant this girl, why can't I stop thinking about her" Jim said to himself. "What am I getting myself into" Jim said. Jim laid back down in his bed, he couldn't get Melinda out of his mind.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. The Date

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

Melinda was sitting at her desk when her cell phone started ringing, she looked at who was calling and it said Jim. Melinda quickly picked it up "Hello" she said. "Hey what's up" Jim said over the phone. "Nothing just sitting here studying for the SATs" Melinda said. "Oh that is not fun at all" Jim said. "Your telling me. I'm the one that actually has to study it" Melinda said. "Do you want to hang out later today" Jim asked her. "Sure. What do you have in mind" Melinda asked him. "Oh I was thinking maybe we can go bowling or maybe go to a movie or go ice skating" Jim said. "What time" Melinda asked. "I'll pick you up about 7pm" Jim said. "Ok. Can't wait! See you then" Melinda said. "Yeah, see you than" Jim said. They both hung up. Melinda looked at the time on her phone 4:56pm "Oh god I better get ready" Melinda said and hurried and took a shower, she chose some of her clothes out. Jim hurried up and went to the showers and hurried back to his room and got dressed. Melinda was outside waiting for him when he pulled up in his car, Jim quickly got out and opened the door for her, Jim kissed her on the cheek, Melinda did the same and got in the car. Jim got in the car "So have you decided where you want to go" Jim asked her. "I don't know, what do you want to do" Melinda asked him. "Well we go ice skating, if you want" Jim said. "Ok. Do you know how to ice skate" Melinda asked him. "The only thing I know how to do is put the skates on and glide across the ice" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Good one, I don't know much either" Melinda said. "Oh good than this will be fun" Jim said. They both went and rent skates, Jim paid. Jim put his skates on as did Melinda. Jim reached out for Melinda's hand, she held onto his hand as they got on the ice. Melinda started laughing "What's so funny" Jim asked. "Were going to fall" Melinda said "You watch" she said. Jim laughed. They both started skating around the rink hand in hand, Jim got in front of Melinda and started skating backward "And you say you don't know what your doing" Melinda said. Jim started to lose control of his skates and fell, Melinda tried to get out of the way so she didn't hit but down she went, Jim caught her. He moved her hair out of her face "Are you ok" Jim asked her, she was on top of him "Yeah, I'm good actually" Melinda said, she didn't catch what she said right away. "Oh god this embarrassing" she said and buried her head in his shirt "No it's not it's cute actually" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "Please I act like a freak around" Melinda said. "I like that, your not trying to be somebody like all these other girls" Jim said. They both stared into each other's eyes and kissed each other. The kiss lasted a while, a employee skated over to them since they both laid there for a while "Are you guys ok" the employee asked. They stopped kissing "Yeah were good" Jim said. Melinda got up than Jim got up and the both got off the ice "Do you want to go somewhere else" Jim asked as the both took off their skates. "I don't know, where do you want to go" Melinda asked. "Are you hungry" Jim asked her. "A little" Melinda said. Jim took both of their skates back and got their shoes. "What do you feel like eating italian or mexican" Jim said. "Mexican" the both said at the same time. Melinda wrapped her arm around Jim's arm when they walked to the car

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	4. The Sleepover

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

Jim & Melinda walked into his dorm room, Jim was carrying a bag of food in his hand, Melinda looked around his dorm room "I'm impressed" she said. "Why" Jim asked as he got plates from the kitchen and silverware. "Well usually a guy's dorm room has beer cans all over and posters of naked girls on there walls" Melinda said. Jim set the table and sat down as did Melinda "Believe me I've already had that period" Jim said. Jim fixed his plate as well as Melinda's with the mexican food they got. "What do you mean" Melinda asked. "When I was in high school, I was a wild teenager. There would be parties I would go to and I would try it the drugs they had and one snort became too many and I was just addicted to it afterwards" Jim said. "Wow" Melinda said, she really didn't know what to say. "So after a while, my mom and dad sent me to this Behavioral Camp a.k.a Boot Camp and you know of course I had to drop out of school for that and when I came I was changed person, I got my GED and took my SATs and enrolled here. I haven't really talked to my parents in a long time because of that, my mom wanted to enroll in a 28 day rehab program, but my dad came up with this idea of boot camp and my mom didn't say no" Jim said. Melinda got up and hugged Jim "oh god I'm sorry", he wrapped his arms around her. Melinda kissed him and than sat back down in his chair. "So tell me about you now" Jim said. They both took a bite out of their food. "Well you already know all there is to know about me" Melinda said. "Well I have been thinking for a while now that I would just get my GED and get a job, you know. Even though my parents are rich and they put me on very tight budget. I mean who can live off $50 a week. I mean jeez you'd think they would be like all the other rich kids parents and just throw a thick wad of cash at them and credits cards and say here have fun, but no mine transfer $50 to my bank account every week" Melinda said. "Transfer? Where are your parents at" Jim asked her as he ate his food. "California, they visit every other weekend" Melinda said. "You live in that huge place by yourself" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said and ate some of her food. "Aren't you scared at all living in that place by yourself" Jim asked her. "Of course, but you know the maid and the butler is there, so I'm kinda used to it" Melinda said. "Wow" Jim said. They both finished eating. Jim took both of there plates and put them in the sink. Melinda was sitting on the couch, Jim sat on the couch next to her. "Do you want to watch a movie" Jim asked her. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. Jim turned on the TV and went On Demand "Which movie" Jim asked. "I don't know maybe something scary" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and chose a scary movie he chose The Bride Of Chucky. Jim put his arm around her and they watched the movie, Melinda snuggled up close to him as the movie started to scare her a little. After the movie was over "Do you want me take you home now" Jim asked her. "Can I sleep over here tonight" Melinda asked him. "Yeah sure" Jim said. "Oh wait I don't have anything to bed except what I have on" Melinda said. "You can wear one of my shirts and some sweat pants" Jim said. "Ok thanks" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him. Jim went and got her some clothes to wear. Jim gave them to her, Melinda went and changed in the bathroom and came out a minute later "It's kind big on me" Melinda said. Jim laughed "You look fine" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Jim went and changed, he came out with a tank top and boxers on. Melinda stared at him "You ok" Jim asked. "Uh yeah I'm fine" Melinda said. Melinda couldn't help but stare. "You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch" Jim said. "No absolutely not, I'm the guest I will take the couch" Melinda said. Jim sat down on the couch and laid down "Now you can sleep in the bed" Jim said. "Ok if you insist" Melinda said "Night" she said. "Sweet dreams" Jim said and covered up with the blanket. "Sweet dreams" she said and went to his bed room and got in the bed. In the middle of the night, an almost asleep Melinda came out of the room and woke Jim up and led him to the bedroom and into bed. A sleepily Jim wrapped his arm around Melinda, she cuddle up next to him and rested her head on his chest, fastly falling asleep again.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	5. Breakfast In Bed

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 5: Breakfast In Bed**

Jim stroked Melinda's hair slowly as he watched her sleep peacefully. Melinda slowly began to wake up, she opened her eyes and seen Jim "Hey" she said sleepily, she smiled. "Hey, how did you sleep" Jim asked her. "A lot better than I have in a long time" Melinda said. She reached over and kissed Jim, he kissed her back. "That's good" Jim said "Do you wanna go out for breakfast or do you want to make it" Jim asked her. "What do you make for breakfast" Melinda asked. "You like french toast" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Melinda said. "I take you like eggs and bacon to right" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda said. Jim started to get out of bed "You don't have to do this to impress me though" Melinda said. Jim sat back down "I want to. I want my girl to know how much I care about her" Jim let it slip on how he feels about her "Oh god. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Jim said and got up and left the room, he was embarrassed. Melinda went after him "Don't be sorry" Melinda said. "I can't help how I feel about you. When I'm not with you I can't stop thinking about you and when your with me all I want to do is just hold you and kiss you and just be with you" Jim said "Is that bad" Jim asked her. "No, because I feel the exact same way. You know last night for the first time in a very long time, I felt safe and loved and cared for; I don't feel like that in my own home" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her "And the way you kiss me, I feel like I'm in heaven" Melinda said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm falling in love with you" Jim said "I love you" he said. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her "I'm glad you feel the same way" Jim said. Melinda smiled. "Now how about breakfast now. I'm starving" Jim said. "Yeah me too" Melinda said. Melinda followed him into the kitchen and started to help him "Uh no babe, absolutely not. You go lay back in bed and I'll bring in there" Jim kissed her. "Ok" Melinda smiled and went back to his bedroom and got in bed. Jim made breakfast and walked in the bedroom with a tray, Melinda sat up in bed "Ok we have some freshly squeezed OJ, French Toast, Bacon, Eggs and strawberries" Jim said as sat on the bed across from her. Melinda smiled "Honey, you really go out of your way" she said. "So your worth it" Jim said. Melinda blushed. They ate breakfast, Jim put the tray on the night stand and laid back down with Melinda and wrapped his arm her "I could stay like this all day" Jim said. "Why don't we than" Melinda turned around and kissed him.


	6. Too Many Consequences

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 6: Too Many Consequences**

A week has passed.........

Melinda walked into Jim's dorm room late one night, Jim had gave her a key to his room, so she could come over anytime she wanted. Melinda went into the bathroom and changed her clothes and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Melinda went into Jim's bed room and grabbed a blanket and went to sleep on the couch, Jim was already asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. Jim woke up the next morning and seen her sleeping on the couch. He covered her up and kissed her on the cheek. A half hour later Melinda woke up to the smell of Jim cooking breakfast. Melinda sat up, Jim walked over and sat next to her "Morning beautiful" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Morning honey" she said and smiled. "When did you get here" Jim asked. "A little after midnight" Melinda said. "Please don't tell me you walked here" Jim said. "I did and I was fine" Melinda said. "Mel baby, I don't want you walking out there by yourself, go knows what will happen. Just call me next time, I don't care if I'm sleeping or not, just call me" Jim said. Jim kissed her "I just don't know what I would do If I lost you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. Melinda climbed over on his lap, they continued to make out, Melinda stopped "Jim, I think something is burning" Melinda said because she melt something was burning. "Oh god. I totally forgot" Jim said. Melinda got off him. Jim went and threw away the burnt pancakes, Melinda came in the kitchen "Oh don't worry about it" she said and kissed him. "We still have the eggs and sausage" Jim said. "I'll make the toast" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda got the bread out and made the toast. Jim and Melinda sat down on the table "Are your parents coming home this weekend" Jim asked as they ate breakfast. "Yeah. Are we still going out Saturday night" Melinda asked him. "Yeah of course, right after my shift, we'll go out" Jim said. Jim reached over and kissed her "I love you" he said. Melinda kissed him back "I love you too" Melinda said.

Later that night Jim and Melinda walked into his dorm room from there date. They went straight to Jim's bedroom and laid on the bed, started making out heavily and uncontrollably, Melinda got over Jim and pulled off her shirt, they both kissed wildly as she started to put her hands up Jim's shirt. Jim stopped kissing her "Melinda, we can't do this" Jim said, trying to catch his breath. "What do you mean" Melinda said, also trying to catch her breath. "There are just too many consequences if we do this" Jim said. "Jim, come on don't do this. I want you and I know you want me" Melinda said and kissed him. "Melinda, No. I'm sorry but no. If we do this, I could get in trouble with the police and everything" Jim said. "Jim, nobody is going to know this but me and you" Melinda said, she kissed him again. "Melinda I said no" Jim said in a stern voice. "Ok" Melinda said and got off Jim and put her shirt back on and laid down next to him. Melinda looked hurt but hid it, Jim could tell she was upset. Jim moved close to her and put his arm around her "Melinda, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to get in trouble" Jim said. "Its........It's fine" Melinda said. "Melinda, I love you so much and I don't want you to think I don't want you, I do. I want to make love to you but we just can't. Lets just wait until your legal" Jim said. "If we love each other why do we have to wait, that's all we need is that love. Who cares what everybody else thinks" Melinda said. "Look, lets just get some rest for now ok" Jim said. Jim pulled Melinda close to him "Ok" she said. "Good night baby" Jim said and kissed her on the cheek "I love you" he said. "Night. Love you too" she said. Jim fastly fell asleep, Melinda left the room a few minutes later, she sat on the couch as tears rolled down her face "He's not going to wait 20 months for me to turn legal. He'll break up with me and go for someone his own age. What was I thinking getting involved with a guy 4 years older than me?" Melinda was thinking in her mind. Melinda laid down on the couch and fell asleep on the couch. Jim woke up in the middle of the night and seen her sleeping on the couch, he swept her into his arms and put her in bed and got back in bed with her.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	7. His Decision

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 7: His Decision**

Jim & Melinda both sat at the table in a resturant inside a bowling alley, they were both eating. Melinda sat there eating and was quiet "You ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why" Melinda asked him. "Your quiet thats all" Jim said and drank his pop. "Oh sorry, just thinking" Melinda lied. "Want to talk about it" Jim asked her. "It's just a bunch of school stuff, nothing you want to hear" she lied. "Of course I want to hear about it. Tell me" Jim said. "It's nothing really" Melinda said. Jim reached over the table and put her hand in his hand "You sure you don't want to talk about it" Jim asked her. Jim moved over next to her. "Yeah I'm sure" Melinda said. "I love you" Jim said and kissed her "Whenever something is bothering you, please tell me" he said to her. "Ok I will" Melinda said, she kissed him back. "I love you too" Melinda said. "You want to go home so you can spend sometime with your mom and dad or do you want to go back to my place" Jim asked her. "Back to your place" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim went and paid the bill. Melinda was waiting at the car for Jim, Jim walked over and kissed her, he pushed her gently against the car, they made out for a few seconds "Ok lets go home" Jim said. Jim opened the door and Melinda got in the car. Jim got in the car and started it. He drove off.

They both walked in Jim's room holding hands, They both took off their jackets and sat on the couch, Jim kissed Melinda. They began to make out wildly and uncontrollably again. They both fell down on the couch laying there making out, Jim was on top of her. Melinda pulled off his shirt and started to unbutton her shirt as they made out. Jim stopped "What are you doing" Jim asked her, he was out of breath. "Don't stop" Melinda pulled him down and kissed him. They started kissing again. Jim stopped kissing her and sat back up "Why did you stop" Melinda asked. "You know we can't do this, we have already been through this" Jim said. "Jim, who is going to find out we are doing this. Nobody" Melinda said and sat up on the couch. "What if you get pregnant" Jim asked her "That's all it takes Mel is one time" Jim said. "I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm on the pill and I know you have a condom" Melinda said "Do you love me" Melinda asked. "Of course I love you" Jim said to her. "Than show me" Melinda said and kissed him. Jim pulled away "Melinda, I love you so much and I want you but we have to wait. I'm sorry. I just can't risk it" Jim said. "Your not going to get in trouble. I want you. It's not like your forcing me or anything" Melinda said. "Melinda, just please accept my decision ok" Jim said to her. "Fine" Melinda said. "Let's just watch a movie" Jim said. Jim turned on the TV and ordered a movie Melinda wanted to see. Jim could clearly tell Melinda was hurt but it was for the best. They both sat there in each other's arms watching the movie. Jim reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. Quality Time With Mom

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 8: Quality Time With Mom**

Melinda and Jim were sleeping in bed. The sun shined through the crack of the blinds. Melinda woke up and got out of bed. Melinda grabbed her robe and went to make breakfast. Jim woke up to the smell of something burning. Melinda had the fire extinguisher in her hand. Jim came running out of his room "What's going on" Jim asked her. "I was trying to make you breakfast, since you always make me breakfast" Melinda threw the pan in the sink. "Ah who the hell am I kidding, I can't cook" she said, she looked sad. "Hey, it's ok" Jim hugged her "That's why I'm suppose to cook" Jim said. "It's just you always do everything for me. I just want to do something for you for once" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I don't want to go home today. I want to stay here with you" Melinda said. "Than don't" Jim said and kissed her. "I have to. My mom and dad want to spend some "quality" time with me. What the hell, they find out I have a boyfriend and now all the sudden they want to spend some time with me. What a joke they are" Melinda said and hugged him. They started to make out, Melinda pulled away "No, all this kissing makes me just want you and since we can't do it. It's just going to be a peck on the lips" Melinda said. "Oh come on. We can control ourselves" Jim said and kissed her "This is enough for me. All I have to do is kiss you and I'm fine. I don't need sex right now" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back.

Jim dropped Melinda off at home, she kissed him quickly and got out of the car "I love you, call me later" Jim said. "I love you too. I will" Melinda said. Melinda watched as Jim drove off. Melinda walked in the house. Melinda's mom Samantha was sitting on the couch reading one of her magazine's. "Hey mom" Melinda said. Samantha got up and hugged her "So tell me all about him" Samantha said and sat down on the couch with Melinda. "Well uh his name is Jim, he's 17. He goes to Lakeview High" Melinda said, she had to fib the truth a little. "Oh he seems nice. When do I get to meet him" her mom asked. "I don't know, he's really shy" Melinda lied again. If her parents found out he was really 20 years old and a college student, they would press charges in a hurry and make Melinda move away. "Oh non sense, invite him over for dinner tonight" Samatha said. "Mom, I uh.......Can't he's busy with his mother tonight" Melinda said. "Oh well maybe next weekend" Samantha said. "Yeah maybe" Melinda said, she looked a little relieved. "Why don't you go put on some proper lady clothing we're gonna go to the Country Club" Samantha said. "Ok fine" Melinda said. She sighed as she went up to her room and changed, Melinda hated going to the Country Club. Melinda called Jim "Hey baby everything ok" he asked. "No, my mother wants to meet you. I had to make up a bunch of lies but she's determined to have you over for dinner one weekend" Melinda said. "I'll do it. I can make myself act like a teenager" Jim said. "Are you serious" Melinda said. "No" Jim said. "Look i'll call you later" Melinda said "Me and my mom are going to the country club" Melinda said in a disgusted voice. "Ok. I love you" Jim said. "I love you too and I'll call you later" Melinda said. "I'll be waiting. Bye baby" Jim said. "Bye" Melinda said and hung up. Melinda changed into lady-like clothes and went back downstairs, her mom was already in the limo waiting for her. Melinda walked out to the limo and got in. The limo drove off to the Country Club.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	9. Jim's Offer

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 9: Jim's Offer**

Melinda walked in her bed room after a long day at the country club, Melinda laid on her bed, she picked up her cell phone and called Jim. Jim answered "Hey baby. How was it" Jim said over the phone. "So damn boring. I hate that place" Melinda said. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad" Jim said. "Jim, my dad tried to hook me up with some geek" Melinda said. "Wh.......What" Jim said. "Yeah, the guy asked me if I wanted to go out for cheese sometime. I was like WTF. I was like I'll think about than I left" Melinda said. "Oh god. Thank god" Jim said, Melinda could tell he sounded jealous. "Honey, don't worry about a thing. Your the only man I want and love. I miss you so much. I just want to kiss you right now" Melinda said. "And your the only woman I want and love. I know. I miss you too. I wish I could just hold you right now" Jim said. "Can I come over" Melinda asked. "Melinda, you have school tomorrow" Jim said. "No, I don't. I have to go for my GED test on Wednesday" Melinda said. "Yeah sure you know you are welcomed to come over when ever you want" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "I'll pick you up in a few minutes ok" Jim said. "Ok. Be careful" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said "See you in a few minutes" Jim said and hung up.

Melinda closed her phone and packed a bag and went downstairs "Mom, I'm going to stay at Andrea's house for a few days. We have so much to study for" Melinda said. "Ok have fun" Samantha said. "Mom, can I ask you a quick question" she asked her mother. "Yeah sure" Samantha said. "What would you think if I got my GED instead of just waiting 2 more years to graduate" Melinda asked her. "Well I would be happy for you, but do you want to miss your next few years of High School" Samantha asked her. "I wouldn't really care" Melinda said "The reason I asked was because I got this good job offer out of town and the pay is good and I can take college classes while having this job. It's like a work force thing for students and they also give you a place to live while you work for them" Melinda explained to her. "If this is what you want than go for it" Samantha said in a pretend caring voice. "Ok thanks mom" Melinda said. Melinda heard Jim's car pull up "Well there's Andrea. I better go" Melinda said. Samantha hugged her daugther and Melinda left.

Melinda got in Jim's car "Go hurry up" Melinda said. Jim drove off down the street. "Pull over" Melinda said. Jim pulled over "Why what's wrong" he asked her as he stopped his truck on the side of the road. "Nothing I just couldn't wait to do this" Melinda said and kissed him hard. They kissed for a few minutes "Ok lets go home" Jim said out of breath. "Ok" Melinda said. They went home "So what did your mom say when you told her about getting your GED, she was all for it and than I practically told her I was getting a job with that College Workforce place I told you about a few days ago and she was supportive" Melinda said. "Well since she is being supportive of this, I don't want you living on your own so I was thinking maybe you would want to move in with me" Jim asked. Melinda's eyes widen "Are you serious" Melinda said. "Yes, it just scares me when I picture you living on your own. I want you here safe and sound" Jim said and smiled. Melinda kissed him "I would love to" Melinda said. "Great" Jim said and kissed her. They both started to kiss each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	10. The Whole Package

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 10: The Whole Package**

Jim laid on his side slowly stroking Melinda's hair as he watched her sleep, Jim kissed her gently on the lips, he felt her lips move against his, Melinda opened her eyes "Hey baby" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him "Hey" Melinda said. Jim laid back down with her and pulled her close to him "You know I was thinking maybe we could go apartment looking today" Jim said. "This dorm room is not big enough for the both of us" he said. Melinda turned her head and looked at him "You sure, you want to give up your dorm" Melinda asked him. "Yeah" Jim said and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her. "Why are you so nice to me" Melinda said. "Because I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you" Jim said. Melinda turned around and kissed him. "I love you too" Melinda wrapped her arm around him. "So what are we going to do about your mother" Jim asked her. "Good way to ruin the mood" Melinda said "I don't know, she thinks your only 17" Melinda said. "But if you have to meet her and she tries something I will fight back. Believe me I know a few things about my mother that she doesn't know and it's not good either, its shameful" she said to Jim. "Can I ask what she did so bad" Jim asked her. "I came home from school early one day and I heard this noise coming from the family room and than I heard my mom saying what position is this and I'm like wth is going on, so I peaked in the crack of the door and there she was having sex with her Pilates instructor" Melinda said. "Wow" Jim said, that's all he really could say "Believe half of the stuff in the tabloids about my mom is true" Melinda said. "I'm sorry" Jim said and kissed her. "It's fine" Melinda said. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and than we can go apartment looking ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she was tempted to join him but she didn't. Melinda was dressed and ready when Jim came out of the bathroom, he went to the bedroom and got clothes out, Melinda stood in the bedroom doorway and stared at him. Melinda ran in the room and grabbed the towel off his waist, she started to laugh and tried to run but Jim caught her before she could. Jim pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Now that you seen me, I get to see you later right" Jim said and kissed her, Melinda wrapped her arms around him "Maybe we'll see" Melinda said and kissed him. Melinda kissed him one last time than left the room so he could change. "Whoa" Melinda said to herself when she walked out of the room. Jim came out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. "So did you like the whole Jim package deal" Jim joked as he sat down and put on his shoes. Melinda laughed and started to turn red. "I'll take that as a yes" Jim said as he stared at her and laughed. Melinda blushed "Ok lets go" Melinda said and grabbed his jacket and hers.

They came back a few hours later "I did like that one apartment with the 2 bedrooms and the fireplace" Melinda said. "Yeah me too, so should we get it" Jim asked her. "Can we afford it" Melinda asked him. Jim pulled her close "Don't worry about that just leave it to me" Jim said, he put his hands on her waist. They both kissed each other "Ok fine" Melinda said. "Oh crap I left the papers in the car" Jim said. "Don't worry about it I'll go get them" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him then left the apartment, she came back a few minutes later and the dorm was lit up with candles everywhere. "Uh Jim what happened to the light" Melinda asked. Jim came out of the room and kissed her. They started to make out heavily and uncontrollably. Jim picked her up and carried her to the bed where they both started to take off each other's clothes. They were half naked and still making out. When someone started knocking on Jim's dorm door. They both stopped kissing "I'll get it" Melinda said. She threw on Jim's shirt and went to get the door.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	11. Melinda & Samantha: Showdown 1

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 11: Melinda & Samantha: Showdown #1**

Melinda opened the door "Andrea, what are you doing here" Melinda asked her. "Don't you answer your phone" Andrea said frantically. "My battery is dead. Why? What's wrong" Melinda asked. "Your mom called my house and she knows where your at now" Andrea said. "Oh great" Melinda said in a worried voice. Jim came out of the room, he didn't have his shirt on "What's going on" Jim asked, Andrea stared at him "Th......this is your boyfriend" Andrea asked in shocked. "Yes this is Jim" Melinda said "Jim, Andrea. Andrea, Jim" Melinda said and introduced them. Jim walked up to Andrea and shook her hand, Andrea shook his hand and had a dreamy look in her eyes "Hi" she said flirtingly. Melinda stared at Andrea "Ok enough drooling already" she told Andrea. "When is she coming" Melinda asked her. "When is who coming" Jim asked. "My mom sort of found out I was here" Melinda told him. "She's probably on her way now" Andrea said. "Ok" Melinda said. "Call me and keep me updated" Andrea said. "Ok" Melinda said and walked Andrea to the door "Oh my god, he's hot" Andrea said. "Ok ok ok. Go stop trying to hit on him" Melinda said. "Ok bye" Andrea said and left the residence. "Ok. What do we do" Jim said. "Nothing" Melinda said "We go back to ding what we were doing" she said and kissed him. Jim pulled away "Melinda, I could go to jail tonight" Jim said. "Your not going to jail, not if I can help it" Melinda said. Jim looked worried "Sweetie, believe me your not gonna go to jail, we didn't do anything and my mom won't do anything or I will fight fire with fire" Melinda said. Jim looked surprised when he heard Melinda say that. "What? You seem surprised" Melinda said looking at Jim. "I just never heard you talk like that" Jim said. "Well nobody and I mean nobody is taking you away from me and nobody is going to mess with me" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. "Don't stop" Melinda said. Jim picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and Jim started to pull his shirt off her as the door opened. "Melinda Elizabeth Gordon. Get your clothes right now and lets go" Samantha said. Jim put Melinda down "No, I'm not going anywhere" Melinda said. "Don't mouth back to me young lady. Now lets go now" Samantha said in a strict voice. Melinda just stood there next to Jim "I said No" Melinda said. "Now" Samantha said "And you really need to stop whoring around" Samantha said. Jim wanted to say something to her but Melinda stopped him "I sleeper around? I have one boyfriend and that's whoring around. Well than if that's what it is I guess we are mother and daughter after all" Melinda said in a pregnant dogy voice. "What is that suppose to mean" Samantha said. "I think you know exactly what it means" Melinda said. "Except I don't sleeper around like my own daughter. How much is she paying you exactly to take her virginity" Samantha said to Jim. "She's not paying me anything. I would never do that to her. I love her" Jim said. "Oh please don't be a bastard. You don't know what love is" Samantha said. Jim started to say something but Melinda stopped him "Its not even worth it" Melinda said. "No! If you got something to say, say it to me you not a very nice person" Samantha said to Jim. "He is not an not a very nice person, you are" Melinda said. "Excuse me young lady. What did you just say to me" Samantha said. "You heard exactly what I said" Melinda said. Samantha's eyes widen "You have a choice Melinda, you either come with me now and Jim doesn't get in trouble or you can stay here and watch your precious little user boyfriend get arrested for statutory rape" Samantha said to Melinda in a threatening voice. "I think I'll stay here" Melinda said and walked up to her mother "And if you dare have my boyfriend arrested you will be sorry. And I mean very sorry" Melinda said. "And what do you mean by that you have nothing on me" Samantha said. "Oh really what about a few months ago when you were "whoring" around with the pilates instructor" Melinda said. Samantha's mouth dropped. "I will go to the press and release all the bad and dirty things I have on you" Melinda said. Samantha laughed "Show me some proof, because if you don't have any nobody will believe a 16 year old slu*" Samantha said. Melinda went and grabbed her phone "Oh really" Melinda said and turned her phone on and showed her the pics she took "I knew these would come in handy sooner or later" Melinda said, she put her phone in her back pocket "Now get the hell out now" Melinda yelled at her mother. Samantha looked offended and stormed out of the dorm room, Melinda walked to the hall "Remember if you call the police on my boyfriend all this will come out and I will tell dad and you'll have nothing" Melinda hollered down the hall at Samantha, Samantha didn't say anything and kept walking. Melinda slapped the dorm door "You ok" Jim asked her. Melinda looked upset "Yeah I'm fine" Melinda said. Jim hugged her "You didn't have to do that baby" Jim said. Melinda wrapped her arms around him "No I had to I'm tired of her trying to control my life, she wanted nothing to do with my life until she found out I had a boyfriend and I've had it" Melinda said in an angry voice. "Shhh" Jim said. "Is that really what I've been acting like. A who*e?" Melinda asked Jim. Jim let her go and looked her in the eyes "Hey, you are not a who*e or have you been acting like one. Don't let her tell you that, just ignore her" Jim said. Melinda hugged Jim. Jim wrapped his arms around her. Melinda started to cry, Jim could feel the tears falling down his chest from Melinda.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	12. A Romantic Evening

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 12: A Romantic Evening**

A week has passed.......

Melinda walked into their new apartment. Jim walked in behind her put his arm around her "Welcome home baby" Jim said. "I love it" Melinda said and turned around and kissed him. Jim kissed her back "Come here I want to show you something" Jim said and took her hand and walked to the spare room and opened the door, Jim covered her eyes and walked with her in the room. "You ready" Jim said, he flipped on the lights and uncovered her eyes "Ok open" Jim said. Melinda opened her eyes and looked around the room, she seen shelves hanging from the walls with all sorts of old antiques on the shelves. "Oh god" Melinda said, a tear fell down her face "You bought all this for me" Melinda said. "Yep" Jim said, he wrapped his arms around her "You like it" Jim asked her. Melinda started to cry "I love it" Melinda said, she turned around and kissed him. Jim wiped her tears away off her face "You didn't have to do this" Melinda said "It probably cost a fortune" she said. Jim kissed her "Don't worry about it. I did all this because I love you" Jim said. "I'm gonna go order some dinner" Jim said "What do you want" Jim asked her. Melinda looked at Jim "Mexican" they both said. Jim kissed her and went to order the food. Jim went and ordered the food. The food came a half hour later, Jim lit up the fireplace and they both sat at the coffee table across from the fireplace and ate dinner. Melinda moved over by Jim and kissed him "Thank you again for the antiques" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Your welcome" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again, they began to make out wildly and uncontrollably. Jim picked Melinda up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed kissing her. They both took off each other's clothes and made out wildly. Jim was over Melinda kissing her in bed, he stopped kissing her "Are you......are you sure about this" he asked her, he was trying to catch his breath. "Yes" Melinda said. They both began to kiss again and started to have sex without even thinking of using protection as they were both distracted from making out with each other. Jim could tell Melinda was in some pain "Do you want me to stop" Jim said. "No, don't. We both know this is normal for the first time" Melinda said, she seen some blood on the sheets "Are you sure" Jim asked her. "Yes" Melinda said and pulled him down and kissed him. They finished what they started as the made out wildly and uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	13. After It & A Rough First Day

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 13: After It**

Jim & Melinda both laid in the bed, Melinda was laying in Jim's arm "baby, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I" Jim asked her in a worried voice, Melinda looked up at him "No, I'm fine" Melinda said, she reached up and kissed him. "Ok" Jim said and kissed her. "Can I ask you something" Melinda said. "Yeah sure" Jim said. "Why were you so gentle with me. I mean I have seen people do it on TV and their like wild" Melinda said. "Because it was your first time and I like being intimate" Jim said "And wait you've watched porn on TV" Jim asked her trying not to laugh. Melinda started to laugh "I was flipping the channels and I ran across it, I didn't watch it purposely" Melinda said. They both laughed "I can't believe you" Jim said laughing. Melinda kissed him, he kissed her back. "So how was your first time" Jim asked her. "It was great" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I love you" he said to her. "I love you too" Melinda said. "I'm sorry about the new sheets" Melinda said. "It's ok. We got more sheets don't worry" Jim said. Jim kissed her.

They both laid there for a few minutes talking. "I'm gonna go take a shower" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda got up out of bed and started to leave the room, Jim laid there watching her leave the room "Are you coming or what" Melinda said and smiled. "You want me to come with you" Jim said and looked surprised "Well that's the idea" Melinda said and walked to the bathroom and started the shower. Jim quickly got out of the bed and went after her. Melinda got in the shower and Jim got in behind her, Jim stood under the shower her, they both began to kiss again. They showered together and went back to bed after Jim put new sheets on.

Melinda woke up the next morning, she smiled when she seen Jim next to her, she kissed Jim and got out of bed.

**Chapter 14: A Rough First Day**

Melinda woke up the next morning, she seen Jim next to her still asleep, she smiled and kissed him than got out of bed and put on her shorts and tank top that was on the floor. Jim turned over in bed putting his arm over Melinda and suddenly noticed she wasn't there. Jim got out of bed and put his boxer's on and went to find Melinda. Melinda was in the kitchen making coffee, Jim snuck up behind her and kissed her neck "Hey" Melinda said, she wrapped his arms around her. Melinda turned around and kissed him deeply but full of love "Last night was amazing" Melinda said. Jim kissed her hard. "Yes it was. Are you sure your ok though" Jim asked her. Melinda smiled "Jim, I'm fine. Stop asking that. Actually I'm great" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her again "Why are you up so early" Jim asked her. "We should still be in bed snuggling and kissing" Jim said. "Sorry but it's my first day" Melinda said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Jim said "What time do you have to start" Jim asked her. "I have to be there at 9am" Melinda said. Jim looked at the clock "It's only 7:10am" Jim said. Jim smiled and kissed her.

Melinda came home later that day from work, Jim was getting ready for his shift. Melinda walked in the bed room and laid on the bed in exhaustion. "Baby, you ok" Jim asked her as he was putting on his bartender clothes. "I hate my job. I hate it" Melinda said "My boss is a jackass and do you want to know what my work today was" Melinda said to Jim. "I'm afraid to ask" Jim said. "I had to clean the men's bathroom than clean the kitchen in the office. I know I filled out for temp work but what the hell, I put office work on my application" Melinda said in disgust, Melinda looked like she was going to cry, "The men's restroom. Jeez why can't guys be clean like girls. I mean what the hell there is toilet paper all over, pee on the floor and on the seat" Melinda said in disgust. "Hey, I'm not like that" Jim said, he looked offended. "I'm sorry I know your not like that" Melinda said and sighed. Jim sat next to her on the bed "It's ok no pun intended." Jim said and kissed her on the cheek. "Well why don't you call the Temp Agency and tell them you don't want that kind of work or just quit. You really don't need to work anyway. I make enough money from bartending and working at the newspaper office to pay the bills" Jim said. "I don't know Jim, its too much to ask. You already do so much for me" Melinda said. "I do it because I love you and that's all the matters, if you don't like your job quit. But I do have one condition" Jim said. "Ok what" Melinda said. Jim pulled out a big envelope out of the table drawer "You need to go school and take classes" Jim said. Melinda looked confused "Sweetie, I don't have no money to pay for classes and tuition and all that" Melinda said. "And that's where this comes in" Jim said and opened the envelope. "Ok just don't be mad. I filled you out for financial aide and your like getting $4,000 a semester. So you don't have to worry about tuition or anything" Jim said, he showed her the letter. Melinda smiled "You are unbelievable" Melinda said and kissed him "So I guess I'll quit my job than" Melinda said. "Good, because my girl ain't cleaning a men's restroom" Jim said. Jim pushed her down on the bed and kissed her, Jim started to kiss her neck and ended up giving her a hickey. Melinda laughed "You better not have gave me a hickey" Melinda said. Jim looked "Yeah sorry baby I did" Jim said. Jim started kissing her again, Melinda pushed him down on the bed and got over him and started kissing his neck "Now we got matching ones" Melinda said. "Oh great now all the guys at work will tease me" Jim said. Melinda laughed. Jim pulled her down and kissed her, Jim pushed her down on the bed and got over her kissing her, they started making out uncontrollably "Jim, do you have to go to work" Melinda asked him. Jim looked at the clock "I don't want to but I have to" Jim started kissing her again "I'd rather stay here with you" Jim said. They started kissing again, Melinda pulled away "Ok go to work or we won't be able to stop if we keep this up" Melinda said. "Ok fine I'm going" Jim said. He kissed her one last time "I love you. I'll try not to wake you when I get home" Jim said to her. "No wake me up when you get home, I like to know when your back" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again "Ok" he said. "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim walked out the door and left, Melinda went and started the shower and took a shower.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	14. Melinda & Samantha: Round 2

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 15: Melinda & Samantha: Round 2**

Melinda was getting dressed, she was going to pick up her things from her home. "I still think I should go with you" Jim said, he was still laying in bed watching her. "I'll be fine and I promise, I'll be back soon and than we can you know" Melinda climbed over him and kissed him, Jim kissed her back "Mel, only if you want to. Don't just do this for me" Jim said. "Oh believe honey, I'm not" Melinda said, she kissed him hard and got off him. Jim got up and went after her "You know maybe you should just wait till later to go pick your things up" Jim said, he started kissing her neck. Melinda laughed "Jim, stop. I have to go" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he stopped kissing her "Just hurry back, I don't want you staying in that house for long. Just get your things and leave ok babe" Jim said. "Ok I will" Melinda kissed him hard, Jim kissed her, they started kissing again, Melinda pulled away "That is not fair. That's teasing, your getting Jim Jr too happy and excited" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Jim Jr? You named it. Man are you are crazy" Melinda said. Jim kissed her hard, Melinda kissed him back "I'll be back soon" Melinda said and left. Jim watched her as she drove off.

A few minutes later, Melinda walked into her house "So you finally realized he was using you huh" Samantha said when she seen Melinda walk in with a bag and a suitcase. "No, I'm just here to get my things" Melinda said and walked up to her room. Samantha went after her "You are not leaving this house" Samantha said in a threatening voice. Melinda opened her bag up and suitcase up and threw all of her clothes and stuff in there. "Young lady did you not hear what I said" Samantha yelled at her. Melinda completely ignored her and continued to pack and than zipped everything up. Melinda grabbed her suitcase and bag. Samantha grabbed her arm "Get your damn hands off me" Melinda said in a threatening voice "You may be my mother but I want nothing to do with you" Melinda said. "I said you weren't going anywhere" Samantha said. Melinda yanked her arm away "Well than I guess you'll just have to try and stop me" Melinda said, she walked downstairs with her stuff, Samantha went after her and smacked her across the face, Melinda rubbed her face. Samantha went to smack her again, Melinda caught her hand "Do it again and I will go public with everything I have on you" Melinda said. "Man has that bastard turned you into a bitch" Samantha said. "I'd rather be a bitch than a whore who sleeps around while being married to another man" Melinda said. Melinda grabbed her things and left the house and went home.

She walked in the apartment with her things "Baby I'm back" Melinda said happily. Jim walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, after just taking a shower. He kissed her and helped her with her things and took them in the bedroom. "Mel, why is your face a little red" Jim asked her. "My mother tried to stop me from leaving" Melinda said. "What? Excuse me she got rough with you. Oh hell no" Jim looked furious "Nobody is going to hit my girl. Nobody! I'll take care of her" Jim said. Melinda hugged him "baby just calm down I'm fine. I told her off" Melinda said. "Ok but if she touches you again, I won't be so calm" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "It won't happen again" she said and kissed him again "Ok, I just love you so much, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Jim said. Melinda smiled "That's sweet baby, and I love you too so much and I don't think you'll be needing this" Melinda said and pulled the towel off his waist and she pushed him on the bed and they began to make out.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. A Steamy Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 16: A Steamy Night**

Jim & Melinda laid there under the covers with nothing on. Melinda snuggled next to Jim "You ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah I'm great" Melinda said and smiled. Jim kissed her "You were amazing" Jim said. "So were you as usual" Melinda said and kissed him. Jim put his arm around her and kissed her. Melinda climbed over Jim and kissed him, they started to make out wildly and uncontrollably. Jim rolled Melinda over and got on top of her and started kissing her down her body. Jim started to perform oral, Melinda started to moan. "Oh god, Jim. I love you so much" Melinda moaned, each cell in her body was coming alive again as he performed in her. Jim knew she was liking what he was doing to her. "T.......turn around" Melinda said, she started returning the favor and started performing oral on Jim, she could tell Jim was liking what she was doing to him "Oh baby, I love you" Jim moaned. Melinda came back up and they started kissing. They had sex.

The next morning Melinda was up getting dressed, Jim woke up a few minutes later "Where you going" he asked sleepily. "I have to go register for my classes and meet with a counselor" Melinda said "Why don't you go back to sleep" Melinda said and climbed over him on the bed. Jim pulled her down and kissed her "No, I have to go to work soon" Jim said. Jim sat up and kissed her "You going to be ok here by yourself" Jim asked her. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'll be out a few hours anyway" Melinda said. "Can I go with you to the college and everything" Jim asked her. "If you want" Melinda said "Your worried that something is going to happen to me, since my recent encounter with my mom aren't you" Melinda said to him. "Yeah I am" Jim said. "I'm going to be fine. That bitch is not going to do anything to me. You know I hate to call my own mother that but she's a cold hearted bitch. And I can't believe I just said that about my mother but it's true" Melinda said. Jim snickered. "Ok, go get dressed we're going to be late" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok" Jim said. Jim got up and got dressed. Jim came out of the bedroom dressed. They both left the apartment hand in hand.

Samantha sat at her desk in her bedroom talking on the phone "Our daughter is losing it. She is whoring around. I don't know what to do anymore" Samantha said. Melinda's father was on the phone with Samantha, he didn't say anything. "Don't just sit there and say anything. Our daughter is dating a fucking bastard 20 year old, god knows what he is doing to her" Samantha said. "I'm sure she's fine" Derek said. "UGH you are impossible" Samantha said and slammed the phone down. "Bastard" Samantha mumbled. A young guy walked in Samantha's room and kissed her, she kissed him back "So when's your husband coming home" the guy asked her. "Oh he ain't going to be home for a while, so we have time" Samantha said and started to unbuckle his pants, the young guy un did her robe and took it off her.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	16. A Positive Reaction

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 17: A Positive Reaction**

Melinda stood in the bathroom later that evening wondering why she still hadn't got her period yet "It's been three days already" she said to herself. Melinda came out of the bathroom, Jim was still at work, well actually probably on his way home now. Melinda wrote a letter to Jim "Had to make a quick run to the store. Be back soon. Lots of Love: Melinda xoxo. She put the letter on the table and grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Jim came home 20 minutes later after she left and read the note she left. Jim went to the bedroom and took off his clothes and took a shower. Melinda came home a few minutes later and hear the shower running, Melinda walked into the bathroom "Oh any room for me" she said flirtingly. Jim looked out of the shower curtain "Yeah get in here" Jim said playfully. Melinda took off her clothes and got in with him. Jim kissed her hard but full of love "God I missed you so much" Jim said and kissed her again "Those 8 hours of being away from you are hell" Jim said. Melinda went from being happy to sad "Baby, what's wrong" Jim said. "I need you to promise me you won't hate me or leave me because what I am about tell you is going to change our lives" Melinda said. "Ok I promise" Jim said. "Jim, I'm........" Melinda said. "pregnant" Melinda mumbled. "What? I didn't hear what you said" Jim said. "I'm pregnant" Melinda said. "Whoa" Jim said. "My period was late and I went to the store to get a test and took it in the restroom there because I was scared and curious" Melinda said, she seen Jim was speechless. "Do you want to have an abortion or give it up" Melinda asked him. "What" Jim said in a shocked voice "No baby I don't want you to have an abortion or give it up, I could never live with myself knowing that I agreed to have our baby killed or giving it up. We can manage, I have two jobs and everything. We'll be fine" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and smiled "I was just afraid you were going to leave me or tell me to give it up" Melinda said. "No I would never do that" Jim said "Do you want to keep it" Jim asked her. "You know I never thought I would say this but yes I do want to keep it. Oh great now my mother is really going to think I am a very slutty person when this comes out" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Hey look at me. You are not a very slutty person and having this baby does not make you one. This baby was made out of love, even though it wasn't planned" Jim said. Melinda smiled and started to cry and than kissed him "You are too good to be true" Melinda said. They finished taking a shower together. "I figured you know we could go out tonight and celebrate our bundle of joy" Jim said. "Ok that's a good idea" Melinda said. Jim kissed her, Melinda wrapped her arms around him "Than you know maybe when we come back here we can have dessert" Melinda said and kissed him. "Oh I like that idea" Jim said. They both kissed each other and went to the bedroom and changed into nice formal clothes and went out for dinner.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	17. An Interesting Evening

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: An Exciting Evening**

Jim & Melinda both sat at the table in the quiet candlelit restaurant. "I am a little scared about this" Melinda said. Jim reached over for her hand "Don't be, every is going to fine" Jim said. "How can you have such a positive attitude today" Melinda said, she smiled. "Because I just found out I'm going to be a dad today" Jim said. "Are you saying your not at least a little bit scared" Melinda said. "Well I am a little" Jim said. "Why" Melinda asked as she took a drink of her water. "What if I'm like the way my mom & dad were to this baby" Jim said. "Honey, you are not going to send our child to boot camp. You are not like your mom or dad one bit" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her hand "So why are you scared" Jim asked her as he held her hand. "What if I turn out like my mom with our baby" Melinda said. "Whoa wait a minute. You are NOT your mother by a long shot. Don't even think of that. Your going to be an awesome mom and in my opinion a HOT one too" Jim said. Melinda smiled and rolled her eyes at the hot mom comment "Thanks" Melinda said. They both sat there and ate there dinner and talked.

They both left the restaurant and walked down the street hand in hand. "We should pick out some names for the baby" Jim said. "Jim, we don't even know the sex yet" Melinda said. "I know but we can pick out a girl name and a boy name and when the baby is born that's the name we'll use" Jim said. "So you don't want to find out the sex until the baby is born" Melinda asked. "Only if you want the same thing" Jim said. "Ok than we won't find out the sex until the baby is born then" Melinda said. "We are definitely going to need a bigger apartment" Jim said. "Jim, we have 2 bedrooms" Melinda said. "Yeah that other room has all your antiques in it. I'm not going to ask you to give that up" Jim said. "I want to. We can put them somewhere else" Melinda said. "Are you sure" Jim asked her. "Absolutely" Melinda said. "I have an idea" Jim said as they walked past a few department stores. They both went into the baby store and looked around "I think we should get a few things now" Jim said. "Jim, the baby don't come for another 8 months, we have a lot of time to shop for the baby" Melinda said "You really are excited about this aren't you" Melinda said and smiled. "I'm sorry I can't help it" Jim said and hugged her. "Come on lets go home" Melinda said, she kissed him "I still haven't had dessert yet and I want my dessert" Melinda said and kissed him again. Jim kissed her "Ok lets go home" Jim said.

They both walked into the apartment complex, Melinda kissed Jim and jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around him, they both started making out uncontrollably and wildly as Jim carried her to there apartment. Melinda already had Jim's shirt off by the time Jim even unlocked the door to their apartment. Jim quickly kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled off Melinda's shirt and unbuttoned her bra as her carried her to there bed.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. Pillow Talk

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 19: Pillow Talk**

Jim was awake in bed watching Melinda sleep, he kissed her stomach "Hey little one, it's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Just promise me you'll take it easy on your mommy the next few months. And I promise you when you come into this world we are gonna try our best to be great parents to you, its just me and your mommy have had a rough childhood and were a little scared we'll be like our parents, I really hope we aren't like them" Jim said to her stomach and kissed it again "Good night baby. I Love you" Jim said to her stomach than pulled a sleeping Melinda close to him and went to sleep.

Melinda woke up the next morning in Jim's arms, she kissed him and started to get up "baby, Where you going" Jim asked sleepily. "To the bathroom" Melinda said. "Come back to bed after your done" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she put on her robe since she was still naked from last night and went to the bathroom, she came back a few minutes later and got back into bed after taking her robe off, Jim pulled her back into his arms "I heard what you said to the baby last night" Melinda said. "Oh you did" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda turned around and kissed him "That was sweet, what you said" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. "Do you have class today" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Melinda turned and looked at the clock "But not until 1pm. Do you have work" Melinda asked him. "No I'm off today" Jim said. "So we have a few hours" Melinda said and kissed him, she stopped a minute later "I am a little scared about this too" Melinda said. "Why are you scared" Jim asked. "I don't know how to give birth. What do I do C-Section or Natural. I hear having birth naturally is a pregnant dog" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Well a lot of couple, rent movies on birth and go to I don't like a birth class or something" Jim said. "I know what your talking about" Melinda said. "So we could do that" Jim said. Jim pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her "Don't be scared. I'll be right here with you" Jim said Melinda got over him and kissed him.

Samantha sat there at her desk planning her next attack on Melinda, her new yoga instructor walked in only wearing his boxers "What are you doing" he asked her. "I'm trying to figure out how to get my daughter under control. I don't know why she is being like this. She's with a 20 year old for god sakes. He's probably got her mind all twisted now saying he loves her so much and all that other stuff, he's probably raped her and has her brainwashed" Samantha said. "So what are you going to do" the yoga instructor asked her. "I'm gonna do something that's going to make her hate me even more but I rather her hate me than be with that bastard" Samantha said, she had an evil look in her eye. "Lets forget about this for now" he said and picked her up out of the chair and put her on the desk and took off her robe and they both started kissing.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	19. Evil Eye

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: Evil Eye**

Melinda was still asleep when Jim woke up the next morning, he decided to take a quick shower while Melinda was sleeping. Melinda woke up and got dressed while Jim was showering. Jim came out of the shower and seen Melinda getting ready to walk out the door "Wait! Where you going" Jim asked as he went after her. "Oh hey baby. I'm going out to meet Andrea before I go to class. I have a big exam which I should of studied more for but I was way more interested in something else" Melinda said and stared at Jim who only had a towel around his waist. Jim kissed her "You'll do fine on the exam" Jim said. "I hope so" Melinda said and kissed him "Do you have work today" Melinda asked him. "There's just this staff meeting than we can leave" Jim said. "Ok great" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again. "Ok I really gotta go" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. He kissed her again "I love you" he said. Jim got down to her stomach "Bye baby, daddy loves you" he said and kissed her stomach. Melinda pulled him up and kissed him "I love you too" Melinda said. Jim watched as Melinda left. Jim went and got dressed and went to work.

A few hours later Jim came home from work, he walked in the apartment with a few cans of paint and went to the spare room where he had Melinda's antiques and started taking everything down and started painting the baby's room. Melinda came home a few hours later, Jim was still in the room painting, he quickly came out of the room and closed the door. Jim quickly went in his room and changed his paint clothes off and threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Hey. How did you do on your exam" Jim asked and kissed her. Melinda kissed him "I think ok" Melinda said. "Why do you smell like paint" Melinda asked. "Oh they were doing some painting at the office and I bumped into the latter and some fell" Jim said, he lied. "Your painting the baby's room aren't you" Melinda said. "Ok yes but you are not looking in the room until its done" Jim said. They started to make out. "Oh crap. I'm gonna be late for my doctor's appointment" Melinda said. "Come on I'll take you" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both left their apartment and got in the car and drove off. Samantha sat in the car across the street from there apartment and watched them with an evil look in her eye.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. A Bitchy Encounter

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 21: A Bitchy Encounter**

Jim & Melinda walked out of the doctor's office. Samantha was sitting in the parking lot with her Convertable's hood down talking to a guy when Jim & Melinda both seen her. Melinda stormed over by her mother's car "What the hell are you doing here" Melinda said in a furious voice "Are you following me now" Melinda asked. "I'll call you later" the guy said and winked at Samantha, he walked away. "Whoring around huh Mom? I think you should really be tested for HIV or whatever. You just pick guys off the street, now you know why dad is never home" Melinda said. Samantha just rolled her eyes. Jim walked over to Melinda. "So your bastard boyfriend got you pregnant" Samantha said. Melinda and Jim didn't say anything. Samantha looked at Jim "So what exactly are you doing to her. Brainwash? Rape? You know I can have you arrested for that, after all she is still a minor" Samantha said. "I did noth........" Jim started to say. Melinda interuppted him "Jim, don't. Save your breath. This pregnant dog isn't worth it" Melinda said. "Lets go" Melinda said and reached out for Jim's hand, Jim took her hand and they left. Samantha watched them as they both drove off with an evil look in her eye.

"This is getting out of hand Jim" Melinda said, in the car on the way home "I am getting so tired of her hate towards you" Melinda said, she looked stressed out. "Mel baby, don't let her get to you. Don't let her stress you out, it's not good for our baby. I love and care about you and our baby. Not her" Jim said, he put his hand out for her hand, Melinda put her hand in his hand "Plus I don't care what she calls me. But if she ever lays a hand on you like she did that one time, she'll be sorry. Nothing that woman says will change how I feel about you" Jim said. Jim stopped the car at a red light. Jim reached over and kissed her, Melinda kissed him back "I love you, so much" Melinda said. "I love you too so much" Jim said, he touched her stomach "and I love you too baby" Jim said "Look lets just forget about your mom and lets just think about our great bundle of joy" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she kissed him quickly because the light changed to Green so they could go. "Your really excited about this baby aren't you" Melinda said. "You know I never thought I would want a baby this early at my age because I always said I didn't want children until I had my life under control but this has definitely changed the way I feel. I just can't wait to hold our son or daughter in my arms" Jim said. They were still holding hands, Jim drove with his left hand. "Are you excited" Jim asked her. "Of course I'm excited" Melinda said. Jim smiled at her. Jim pulled up into there apartment complex driveway and pulled in there car port. Jim got and quickly walked around the car and opened Melinda's door. "You really are crazy baby. You aren't going to let me do things myself are you" Melinda said. "Nope. I'm your go to man" Jim said. Melinda got out of the car and kissed him hard "Well I guess that makes you my go to man when I'm horny" Melinda said and kissed him again. "Yeah that's usually how it works" Jim said. Jim kissed her. They both went in the apartment complex making out uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	21. A Rough Day

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 22: A Rough Day**

A few days passed........

Jim & Melinda both laid in bed in each other's arms. Melinda was rather quiet that night, Jim turned her face to his "Hey what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I" Jim said. "No I'm fine" Melinda said. "No your not I can tell something is bothering you. Please tell me" Jim said. Melinda turned to him "The other day you got a phone call from someone and when I found out who it was I snapped when she called and wanted to talk to you" Melinda said. "Who was it" Jim asked. "It was your ex, she said she was wanting to see you and that she's in town for the rest of the weekend and in trouble" Melinda said. "Why didn't you tell me she called" Jim said, he looked a little upset. "I'm sorry, but seriously why would you want to hang out with your ex girlfriend anyway" Melinda said. "Melinda STILL you should of told me. How would you feel if I took a call for one of your ex boyfriends and didn't tell you" Jim snapped at her, he got up and got dressed. "I'm sorry I didn't" Melinda said, her voice started to break. "Whatever" Jim said, he grabbed his phone and wallet and left the apartment. Melinda put some clothes and laid back down in the bed as tears fell down her face.

Melinda woke up the next morning to a beeping alarm clock, she got up and noticed Jim didn't come home last night because his side of the bed was still empty. She grabbed some clothes and quickly took a shower and changed into clothes. A few minutes later she grabbed her backpack and purse and left to class. She walked up to the bus stop at the corner and waited for the bus to come. The bus came about 20 minutes later. Melinda arrived at the College just in time to make it for her Psychology Exam. Melinda sat there at her desk she couldn't concentrate on her exam at all, the only questions going through her mind right now was "Where would she go if Jim broke up with her? How could she raise this baby by herself? Was Jim's way of not coming home last night his way of breaking up with her?" all those questions were going through her head. The professor walked up to Melinda's desk because she noticed she was just sitting there holding her pen just looking at the exam. "Melinda, you only have an hour left, you should really get busy on your exam" the professor said. "I can't do this" Melinda said, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the room. The professor looked puzzled and concerned because one of her best students in the class just left and gave up on the test.

Melinda sat at the bus stop bench, she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and was hoping to see a message from Jim, but there was nothing. Melinda looked at the bus schedule, the next bus was not for another hour, she picked up her bag and started walking home. Melinda walked in one of the Clinics she walked past "Can I help ma'am" the woman at the desk asked. "Can I have some pamphlets on Pregnancy Terminations" Melinda said. The woman reached in her draw and handed her some pamphlets. "Thank you" Melinda said. Melinda read them as she walked home, she put them in her purse when she got home. Jim was coming down the complex stairs as Melinda walked in the building. They both stared at each other "Hi" Melinda said. "Hi" Jim said. Melinda broke down right there and fell to the ground crying "I'm sorry please don't leave me" Melinda sobbed. Jim sat down on the floor with her "No you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I should of never blew up at you like that" Jim said and put his arm around her. Melinda looked up at him, Jim wiped the tears from her eyes "Do you still love her" Melinda asked. "No, I do not love her. Your the only one I love and I mean that" Jim said and kissed her, Melinda kissed him, she was still crying. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I didn't mean it. And before you ask all I did was drive around last night, I didn't go after her" Jim said, he felt really bad. "Where were you going when I walked in" Melinda asked. "Out to find you. Your psych professor called and said you just stormed out of the room and than your work called me saying you never showed up and than Andrea called me when she said she seen you going into a clinic as she drove by on a bus" Jim said "Oh baby please tell me you didn't do it" Jim said. "No I didn't. I went there for pamphlets on it, in case you broke up with me, how could I raise it by myself" Melinda said. "Oh thank god" Jim said, they both kissed. "Come on lets go upstairs" Jim said "I'll make you some food and draw a nice hot bath" Jim said. Jim swept her into his arms and carried her up to there apartment. "I love you and I'm sorry" Jim said. "I love you too and I'm sorry too" Melinda said, they both shared a hard and long passionate kiss and went into the apartment and closed the door

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	22. A Surprising Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 23: A Surprising Night**

Melinda sat at the table eating dinner that Jim had made, Jim came in the room with his own plate and sat down at the table. They both sat quietly at the table, they didn't know what to say to each other. Melinda got up & put her plate in the sink "I'm gonna go lie down for a while, you just finish eating" Melinda said and walked to their bedroom. She put on her night clothes and got into bed and covered up. Jim came in and and got in bed with her and wrapped his arm around her "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Melinda said. "Melinda, I can tell your not. Tell me please" Jim said. "I'm sorry for making you mad again yesterday" Melinda said. "Melinda, just forg........" Jim started to say. Melinda interrupted him "It's just that's all that is in my head now, I can't get it out of my head, it's like on repeat" Melinda said. "Mel baby, just forget about it. I didn't mean any of it and I'm sorry" Jim said. Melinda turned around and put her arm around him and rested her head on his chest. "Can you promise me something" Melinda said, she looked like she was going to cry. "Yes anything" Jim said. Tears started to fall down her face "Promise me you'll never leave me. It's just your all I have and I don't want you to get fed up with me and dump me for someone who's more closer to you age and other things" Melinda said. "Never, I love you and only. I'm never going to leave you. Please don't cry, I'm sorry I did that yesterday. And your all I have too, I'd be lost if I lost you. Please don't cry baby" Jim said and wiped her tears. "Ok" Melinda said, she snuggled closely to him. Jim kissed her, Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her again than got out of bed "Where you going" Melinda asked. "It's a surprise" Jim said and left the room.

Jim came back to the bedroom 5 minutes later "Come on" Jim said and held out his hand, Melinda put his hand in hers and got out of bed. He led her to the bathroom which was lit up with scented candle everywhere and the bathtub was filled with water and bubbles. "Wow this is nice babe" Melinda said. Jim kissed her, Melinda kissed him back. Jim pulled off her night clothes. "Ok get in and just relax" Jim said. Melinda got in the tub and laid down and rested her head on the head rester, Jim had put on the tub for her. Jim started rubbing her feet "You don't have to do that. I'm fine" Melinda said. "No, your feet are getting a little swollen from all that walking. Just relax baby" Jim said. He walked over to the other side and started rubbing her shoulders "Mel, your very tense. Just go to your private place, forget everything" Jim said. After a few minutes of rubbing her shoulder's she didn't un-tense at all "Get in with me" Melinda said. Jim took off all of his clothes and got in on the other side "I can tell your still worried. Just relax, close your eyes" Jim said. "Jim, I am relaxed" Melinda said, she lied, she still was thinking about what happened last night. "Fine, I'll get you to relax" Jim said, Jim went under water "Jim, what are you do........Oh god" Melinda said and started to moan, Jim was under the water performing oral on her. Jim came up to catch his breath "You relaxed now" Jim asked, "Very" Melinda said and kissed him than pushed him back down under water for more. Melinda moaned as she felt his tongue going in and out of her. Jim came up to catch his breath again.

Melinda got out of the tub and went to the bedroom, Jim quickly got out and followed her, Melinda pushed him on the bed and started performing oral on him. Jim pulled her up on the bed with him and started kissing her wildly, she responded by doing the same thing, there hands were all over each other. Jim entered her, they both let out loud moans and they started to move wildly and faster. After a few minutes they both laid on the bed "You relaxed now" Jim asked, he was out of breath. Melinda looked at him and kissed him "Oh yeah. I'm very relaxed" Melinda said out of breath from the kissing. They both just laid there for a few minutes in each other's arms Jim ran his fingers through her hair and Melinda just ran her fingers across his chest. "Oh wait. I got you something" Jim said, he got out of bed and left the room, he came back a second later with a book in his hand. He got back in bed with her and handed her the book "Baby Names" Melinda said and kissed him. She snuggled up against him and opened the book. They both sat there looking at all the baby names in the book "I want to keep the name simple" Melinda said to Jim "Yeah me too" he responded. "So if it's a boy l I was thinking maybe Zachary, David or James after his daddy" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Yeah I like those names" Jim said. "And if its a girl maybe Madison, Isabelle or Alexandra" Melinda said. "Nice. I like those too" Jim said. "Ok so these are the names we picked" Melinda said and wrote them down on the front page under Possible Boy Names & Possible Girl Names. Jim took the book after she was done and put it on the night stand and pulled Melinda close to him "I love you" he said to her and kissed her "I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him back. Jim reached down and kissed her stomach "I love you too baby" Jim said to the baby in her stomach. Jim laid back down and they both fell asleep a few minutes later.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	23. Heating Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 24: Heating Up**

Jim walked in the apartment late from work one night he looked hurt and exhausted, Melinda was sitting on the couch reading a book, Jim sat down next to her and kissed her "Hey baby how was work" Melinda asked him, she was still reading. "Hell" Jim said. "What are you reading" Jim asked. "Terms of Endearment" Melinda said. "Why was work hell" Melinda asked. "Oh I'm just a little sore from the fight, don't worry I'm fine" Jim said. Melinda closed her book and looked at him "No you will tell me what happened" Melinda said she said in a stern voice. "I was taking the trash out at the bar and this guy approached me and just started beating the crap out of me, so I fought back and he said If I don't stop what I am doing I will pay and he left" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said in a worried voice, she knew exactly who did it. "Look baby go get into bed and I'll get you a hot pack and give you a massage ok" Melinda said. "Mel baby, I'm fine" Jim said. "Jim, just go get in bed please" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim kissed her, she kissed him back. Jim got up and went to the bedroom. Melinda came in the bedroom with a few hot packs and a heating pad, Jim was struggling to get his shirt off, she seen a bunch of bruises on his arm, the majority of the bruises were on his stomach and he had a big black & blue spot by his ribs. Melinda put everything down on the bed and helped him take it off, she connected the heating pad up and put it on the bed for him and helped him on the bed, he laid down on his stomach. Melinda put the hot packs on his body where they hurt. Melinda got over him and started rubbing his shoulders and back gently "That feels good, you can do it a little harder though" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda sat there and couldn't believe her mother would stoop this low and have her own daughter's boyfriend, the father of her baby beaten up. Melinda thought in her mind "I'll get that bi*ch" she said in her mind. After a few minutes of rubbing him, Melinda noticed Jim was asleep, she got off him and left the room and shut everything off and locked up everything. Melinda came back to the room a few minutes later and noticed Jim had moved around in his sleep in the bed because the hot packs were not on the bruises. Melinda got in bed and looked at all the bruises on him, the bruise by his rib looked so black and blue, Melinda bent down and kissed the bruise gently and put the heating pad and hot packs back on his body and pulled the cover over him and shut off the light in the room and kissed Jim on the lips "I love you" she said and laid down and fell asleep.

Jim woke up early the next morning in pain, he looked on the other side of the bed, Melinda wasn't there. He looked at the night stand and seen a note there, he picked up the letter and read it

Jim, there's some pain pills and a glass of water on the night stand if your in pain, take them and get some rest. I'll be home soon, just went out to pick us up some breakfast. We'll be back shortly.  
I Love You, Melinda

Jim put the letter down on the night stand and took the pain pills and drank the water that Melinda had left him. Jim put the heating pad on his bruise by his ribs and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Melinda walked into the big mansion, she used to call home "Well if it isn't my prodigal daughter" Samantha said, she was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Melinda walked into the kitchen, she looked pissed off "Did you have my boyfriend beat up" Melinda asked her, she was so pissed off. Samantha didn't say anything and kept eating her breakfast, she had a smirk on her face "Excuse me but I believe I was talking to you" Melinda said angrily and took her plate of food and threw it in the sink, the plate shattered when it landed in the sink. Samantha just shook her head and stared at her daughter "DID YOU" Melinda yelled. Samantha stood up "Yes I Did" she said in glory "And I even watched it from the car" Samantha said. Melinda just stood there with a pissed off look on her face "But I can see he didn't listen so you know what that means" Samantha said. "If you lay ONE MORE HAND on my boyfriend YOU WILL BE SORRY" Melinda said and walked away, she walked towards the door "What are you going to tell that Bastard baby of yours when he or she grows up and.........." Samantha started to say as she opened the door. Melinda turned around "What did you just call my baby" Melinda asked, she looked offended and now she was really pissed off. "You heard me. That baby is nothing but a bastard because you could not wait or anything" Samantha said. Melinda smacked her mother hard across the face "Don't you EVER call my baby that again. And as far as I'm concerned you have NO daughter anymore and you are out of my life FOR GOOD" Melinda said, she left the house and got in the car and drove off.

Melinda walked in the apartment with a bag of food and box of donuts, she looked around the apartment and noticed Jim wasn't up yet, she went to the bedroom and seen him just laying there in bed, Melinda walked over to her side of the bed and got in "Oh hey your back" Jim said. "Yeah I am" Melinda said, she smiled than kissed him "How are you feeling" Melinda asked "Well the pills numbed the pain for a while but I'm still hurting" Jim said. "Well here I went and got us some breakfast and some snacks" Melinda said. Melinda laid down and put the box of donuts and the bag of food on the bed. "Did you get sick this morning yet" Jim asked her. "Nope" Melinda said. Melinda took all the food out and they both laid there and ate their breakfast and talked.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. Hurt

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: Hurt**

Jim & Melinda both walked in the apartment together, Jim had his arm over Melinda, she was helping him walk in the apartment "Ok the doctor said you need to rest" Melinda said. "I'm fine" Jim said, he was being stubborn and denying the doctor's orders. "No, your not fine. You have a fractured rib and sprained ankle, your are going to rest" Melinda said. "Ugh fine" Jim said. Melinda walked with him to the room, Melinda helped him take off his shirt "You ok" Melinda asked him "All these bruises on my arm hurt like hell" Jim said. "I know" Melinda said. Jim turned the heating pad on and laid down "So your gonna way your jeans to bed" Melinda said. "No, I'm just waiting for my hot nurse to take them off" Jim said flirtingly. Melinda smiled and unbuttoned his pants and took them off leaving only his boxers on "Jim, you heard the doctor, no sex for at least 2 days" Melinda said. "What about a......." Jim started to say, Melinda interrupted him "No blow job or hand job or even masturbating. You heard the doctor" Melinda said. "This is so not fair" Jim said. "Do you want to have a heart attack or stroke. Jim, your blood pressure was not pretty, it was high. Sex will just make your blood pressure go higher" Melinda said. "The only reason I have a high blood pressure is because of the pain" Jim said. "Fine, its your life" Melinda said "Get some rest" Melinda said. Melinda pulled the covers up for him, Jim pulled her down and kissed her hard, they both played with there tongues as they kissed, Melinda pulled away a second later "Ok get some rest now" Melinda said. "Ok. I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said and left the room. Jim fell asleep with in a few minutes from the pain pill and shots he got while he was at the doctors.

Melinda sat at the kitchen table on Jim's laptop taking her class online. She just sat there basically the whole hour and read stuff. Melinda sighed "Why the hell is it so hot in here" Melinda said. Melinda went and checked the thermostat and checked the temperature "The heat is on 70 Degrees, that's not even that hot" Melinda said. Melinda went to their bedroom, Jim was still asleep she got a tank top and shorts out and changed into that. Melinda stared at Jim who was asleep "I find this feeling very strange" Melinda said. Melinda pulled the covers off Jim "Melinda snap out of it. He can't do it for two days" she said to herself. Melinda covered him back up and left the room "These damn hormones, but do they really start so early" Melinda said to herself and sat back down at the table and opened the window, a breeze of cold air came through. Melinda looked it up on Jim's laptop and read a few articles.

Jim woke up and got out of bed and went to the living room where Melinda was "Why is it so cold in here, the heats on 70 degrees" Jim said. "Sorry I have the window open, I'm just so hot" Melinda said "What are you doing out of bed, your suppose to be resting" Melinda said. "I'm fine" Jim said. "Jim, you heard the doctor. You need to rest if you want your ribs to heal and your blood pressure to go down" Melinda said " Come on I'll help you back into bed" Melinda said, she took his hand "What do you want to eat I'll make you something" Melinda said. Jim moved his hand away "Would you stop trying to be my mother. I'm fine jeez" Jim said he sounded angry, he walked away. "I was just trying to take care of you" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Look I don't want to be taken care of. I'm a guy I can take care of myself" Jim said angrily, he went to there bedroom and closed the door. Melinda looked hurt, she walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch and put her hand on her stomach and looked down "I'm sorry you have to hear us fight. I don't know why he always gets mad at me now; I was only trying to take care of him. Maybe everything is getting too much for him to handle" Melinda said to her stomach

Samantha sat in her room looking at the red mark on her face from Melinda hitting her "I'll get that little pregnant bi*ch back for this" Samantha said to herself, her voice was full of hate now. "And I know just who to call" she said and picked up the phone and started dialing numbers.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	25. Late Night Make Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: Late Night Make-Up**

Melinda sat on the couch later that night watching a movie and eating ice cream, it was about 11:30pm at night, she had avoided Jim all day since there debacle earlier today. Melinda paused her movie and grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello" Andrea said. "Hey it's Melinda. I didn't wake you did I" Melinda said. "Hell no I was just sitting here playing a game on my computer and chatting with this boy" Andrea said "So what you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while girl" Andrea said. "Oh believe me you have missed a lot" Melinda said. "Damn. Do tell girl" Andrea said. "Well I no longer live at home" Melinda said. "Oh thank god, you got away from the wicked bi*ch" Andrea said. Melinda laughed "I live with Jim now and I take classes at NYU" Melinda said. "And come on tell me have you got any "spunk" yet" Andrea said she was referring to sex. Melinda laughed. "Ahhhh do tell" Andrea said and laughed. "Andrea he's great, he has exceptional control. Whenever we do it he's gentle and always asks me if I'm ok after we do it" Melinda said. "Ahhhh" Andrea laughed. Melinda laughed too. "Are you ready for the huge shocker" Melinda said. "Yeah" Andrea said. "I'm pregnant" Melinda said. Andrea stopped laughing "Oh wow, that's........" Andrea didn't really know what to say. "It's great. I'm happy" Melinda said. "That's great Melinda. Does Jim know" Andrea asked. "Oh yeah of course. He's excited. Last week when I was sleeping I caught him talking to my stomach" Melinda said. "Aw that's great" Andrea said. "But than there's all this drama with my mother. And now me and Jim get into arguments a lot. The other day his ex girlfriend called and he blew a gasket when I didn't tell him right away" Melinda said. "Whoa wait a minute, he didn't hit you did he" Andrea asked in a serious voice. "No he wouldn't do that" she said. "Ok whew" Andrea said in a relieved voice. "He got hurt last night, my pregnant dog mother had somebody beat him up" Melinda said. "What a pregnant dog, someone needs to bi*ch slap that bi*ch" Andrea said. Melinda laughed. "Jim has bruises all over him and a fractured rib" Melinda said. "Oh god" Andrea said. "And we got into a fight today because I was trying to take care of him and he blew a gasket, he said I don't need to be taken care of, stop trying to be my mother, I can take care of my ownself. " Melinda said. "Wow" Andrea said. "I've been staying away from him all day" Melinda said. "I don't blame you" Andrea said. Melinda could hear Andrea's mom in the background "Look I better go. We should hang out sometime" Andrea said. "Yeah sure. I'll call you and we'll set a time and date up" Melinda said. "Ok. Talk to you later" Melinda said. "Bye" Andrea said, they both hung up.

Melinda put her phone down and went back to watching her movie and ate her now melted ice cream, she didn't realize she stayed on the phone with Andrea for almost an hour. Melinda could hear Jim coming out of the room when she heard the door open. "Hey baby when you coming to bed" Jim asked her and kissed her on the head. "Whenever I feel like it" Melinda said. "What's wrong with you" Jim asked her. "Nothing is wrong with me" Melinda said in a rude voice. "Yes there is come on baby please tell me" Jim said. Melinda got up she looked upset "There is NOTHING wrong with me. Just leave me alone" Melinda said. "Tell me what is bothering you" Jim said in a stern voice. "Fine you wanna know what's wrong with me. It's YOU! I'm SO sick of you making me the bad person, I was only trying to take care of you and threw a fit" Melinda said. "Mel, I'm sorry ok. Now will you please come to bed" Jim asked her. "I said when I AM READY" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Fine. I love you" Jim said. "Good Night" Melinda said. Jim walked back to the bedroom and laid back down. Melinda laid down on the couch and watched TV she soon fell asleep.

Jim came out around 2am and seen her sleeping on the couch, he got on the floor and sat by her side "I know, I know what you thinking, daddy's a jackass from the way he was today. It's just nobody's ever been like that with me before, I always cared for myself and took care of myself. I don't know If I can do this, I'm turning into my father. I don't want to be him" Jim said to her stomach, he had a tear in his eye. Melinda put her hand on his cheek "Your not your father, or will you ever be" Melinda said sleepily. "Oh hey I didn't know you were up" Jim said. "I'm sorry about earlier, you know the way I was" Melinda said. "No don't be, I deserved it" Jim said. "No you didn't" Melinda said. Melinda got up and sat on the floor with him "I'm sorry I should of never yelled at you like that" Melinda said "I love you, I don't want to hurt you and I don't like to see you hurt because when your hurt I hurt" Melinda said. "I feel the same way" Jim said "And I love you too" Jim said. They both hugged and shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Come on lets go to bed" Melinda said, she got up off the floor, she helped Jim up, Jim put his arm around her as they walked to the bedroom "So what do I do now Nurse" Jim said as Melinda shut the bedroom door. Melinda chuckled "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda said.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	26. Making Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: Making Up**

Jim & Melinda both were in bed, Jim was over Melinda kissing her, Melinda had her arms around Jim's back. "That was great" Melinda said, she pulled him down and kissed him "Yes it was" Jim said. They both continued to kiss for the next several minutes. Jim laid down next to Melinda and snuggled with her, he put his arm around her "I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said and turned her head and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "I'm sorry about earlier. Nobody has ever cared for me like that before" Jim said. "It's fine. Don't worry about" Melinda said, she pulled his arm around and moved closer to him. "I still think we should of controlled ourselves, the doctor said no sex or some kind of excitement that will get you worked up" Melinda said, she had a little bit of worry in her voice. "Baby I'm fine" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said she turned around and put her arm around him. Jim moved the hair out of her face and kissed her. Melinda looked at the bruises on his body "Are you sure your ok" Melinda asked "I'm gonna go get you a hot pack" Melinda said, she started to get up out of bed, Jim pulled her back "I'm fine. I just want you to lay with me, thats the only medicine I need now" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both laid there just staring at each other.

"Jim, I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad. Please" Melinda said. "Ok I promise" Jim said. Melinda took a deep breath "The other day I went to see my mot......I mean Samantha" Melinda said. "Melinda, I don't want you going to see her. She's toxic" Jim said. "I know she is but I had to know if she was the person who hired that guy to beat the crap out of you" Melinda said. "Was she" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda said. "What else happened over there" Jim asked her. "She made a few comments and said since you didn't listen you know what that means and than she called our baby a bastard" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen "Excuse me" Jim said. "She called our a baby a what" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda said. "Your mother is a controlling pregnant dog" Jim said. "Oh yeah you should have been there when you seen what I did when she said that" Melinda said. "What did you do" Jim asked. "I took my hand and smacked her hard across the face" Melinda said. "You what? You didn't" Jim said in shocked voice. "Nobody is going to pick on my boyfriend or call my baby a bastard. If they do they will know what's good for them" Melinda said. "She didn't hit you did she" Jim asked. "No, she didn't lay a hand on me. And I specifically told her after that she no longer has a daughter" Melinda said. "Baby I'm sorry to hear that" Jim said. "I'm happy she is out of my life now Jim, for the first time in 16 years she wants to be there for me. Where the hell was she when I needed her. She was out screwing other guys and cheating on my father" Melinda said. "Hey don't listen to her. Our baby is NOT a bastard. This baby was made out of love, it doesn't matter if we were married or not when we made this baby" Jim said, he kissed her hard but full of love, she kissed him back. Melinda turned around and snuggled with him.

Melinda started laughing "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda could feel something hard by her butt "You have an erection" Melinda said and laughed. Jim looked "Now do you see what you do to me. You see how you turn me on. And we ain't even doing nothing, we're just talking" Jim said "So what are you doing to do about" Jim asked her. Melinda laughed "The question is What are YOU going to do about" Melinda said. Jim started kissing her weak spot, Melinda started to fall in a trance as she turned around and started kissing him, they both made out wildly and uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	27. Broken Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: Broken Love**

A few weeks have passed..........

They both laid in bed, it was early morning. "You know we find out the sex of the baby today" Melinda said as she ran her fingers over his chest. "Yeah I know" Jim said. "Is there anyway you can just leave work for a half hour or so" Melinda asked. "No. I already asked my boss and he said no because of the deadlines today" Jim said, he really wanted to go with her to find out the sex of the baby. "Ok" Melinda said. "Tell you what. Why don't you just have the doctor write the sex of the baby down and we'll both look later" Jim said. "Ok sounds like a good idea" she said and kissed him. They both started to make out, Jim got over her kissing her hard, there hands were exploring each other's bodies. Jim pulled away "I really have to get ready for work. We can definitely continue this when I get home later" he said and got up off the bed. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda watched as Jim got ready for work.

Later that night…………..

Jim was standing at the bar serving drinks when two officer's approached him "Can I help you officers" he asked as he served the drinks to the people. "Mr. Clancy, your under arrest for strautory rape" the officer said; the officer took out his handcuffs "What" Jim said in a shocked voice. "Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a attorney" The officer said and handcuffed him. The police escorted him out of the hall and people were murmuring as they watched him leave in the police car. 

Melinda was in the kitchen making dinner, she was slaving over a hot stove making chicken parmasen, the table was set with two plates on the table and candles were practically lit everywhere, she couldn't wait to tell Jim she found out the sex of the baby today; well she didn't know the sex yet but she had her doctor put the paper in the envelope telling them if the baby was a boy or girl, she was dying to know the sex but she wanted them to find out at the same time. Melinda turned the stove to simmer so it the food would still be warm when Jim got home, he was due home any minute now. Melinda sat on the couch and waited impatiently reading a magazine as she waited for Jim to come home. She waited impatiently, she was really starting to worry about Jim, he was suppose to be home two hours ago, her cell phone started ringing a few minutes later; Melinda picked it up and answered it "Hello" Melinda said. "Would you like to selec t a collect call from Jim Clancy" the operator said. "Yes" Melinda said. The call was pulled through "Hey baby, why are you calling me from collect" Melinda asked. "I'm in jail and I think you know why" Jim said. "What" Melinda said her voice was full of shock. "I'm gonna call my father now" Melinda said in a furious voice, she couldn't believe her mother would do this to her. "Ok. Hurry" Jim said. The call was disconnected. Melinda quickly called her father "Dad, I don't have time to explain. Mom had Jim arrested now he's in jail. Can you do anything" she said fastily. "Yeah, I'll call the District Attorney's office and have them drop the charges baby, just calm down" her dad said. "Thank you daddy" Melinda said. "I'll call you back in a few minutes" her dad said and hung up. Melinda waited for her dad to call back. Her cell phone started ringing a few minutes later "What did they say" she asked as she picked it up "He's being released now" her dad said. Melinda looked relieved. "Oh thank god. Thank you daddy" Melinda said. "Your welcome. Baby, I'm sorry I'm not home a lot but you know the reason why" he said. "Yeah I know" Melinda said. "But next weekened, I'll be in town and we'll do lunch or something. Ok" her dad said. "Ok, see you then. Thanks again" she said. They both hung up. Melinda waited for Jim to come home, he walked in the apartment a half hour later. Melinda got up and hugged him "Are you ok" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired" Jim said. "Well why don't you go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes" Melinda said. Jim went to the bedroom and got into bed, Melinda came in a few minutes later after blowing out all the candles and putting there dinner in the fridge. She got in bed and snuggled against Jim, he moved away a few seconds later and turned. Melinda moved closer to him and put her arm around him "Mel, I just wanna go to sleep" he said. "Ok" she said and moved over to her side of the bed.

Jim was up early the next morning drinking coffee when Melinda came out "Your up early. Come back to bed" she said and snuggled next to him on the couch. "Mel, I can't do this anymore" Jim said. "What do you mean" she said and looked up at him. Jim moved away and got up "I mean, we can't be together anymore. All this nuts with your mother is getting way out of hand" Jim said. Melinda couldn't believe what she was hearing "Jim, the charges were cleared. It's fine" Melinda said. "Melinda, your mom will stop at nothing and I'm tired of being the target to her all the time. It's best for both of us" Jim said and walked away. Melinda went after him "You don't mean that" she said her voice was becoming shaky. "Yes I do" Jim said, he walked to the bedroom and grabbed his keys and wallet. Melinda grabbed his arm "Don't do this" she said. "Look I will help you raise our baby but we can't be a couple anymore. We were both young and stupid when we started going out" Jim said and walked outside to his car. Melinda went after him and kissed him hard "You don't mean that now stop" she said and kissed him again. Jim pulled away "Yes I do, I meant every word" Jim said and got in his car and immediately drove off, Melinda started to sob uncontrollably as she watched him drive off.

Samantha watched from across the street as her daughter went back in the apartment crying, she had an evil smile on her face "I have finally succedded" she said, she started her car and drove off.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	28. Revenge

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Revenge**

Melinda sat on the couch crying, she grabbed her cell phone and called Jim's cell; it rang repeatedly and went straight to voice mail. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:49am in the morning; it was about 6 hours ago, Jim walked out on her. Since then she had called Jim repeatedly and left messages on his cell phone, apologizing and begging him to come back. Melinda picked up her phone and called someone. "Hello" her father said on the other line "Daddy" Melinda sobbed, her voice was all shaky and tears were streaming down her face. "Pumpkin, why what's wrong? Why are you crying" he asked. "Samantha really screwed up my relationship with Jim now. He left me after he came home from downtown; he said it was all a mistake and that we were just young and stupid. Can I use your apartment in the city" Melinda cried. "What? Ok yes you can use the apartment but I'm coming home. You cannot be alone going through this" her dad said. "Ok thanks. Samantha is going to regret doing what she did" she said her voice sounded like rage. "Melinda, promise me you will NOT go over there. PROMISE ME RIGHT NOW" he said. Melinda knew her dad was being serious and only looking out for her but she didn't care "OK fine I promise" she lied. "Ok good. I'll see you later this morning" he said. "OK bye" Melinda said. She hung up and went to her and Jim's room to pack her clothes. Melinda grabbed a suitcase and threw it on the bed and just started throwing clothes in the suitcase. "I knew it was too good to be true" Melinda said to herself, she stared at the picture of the two of them on the nightstand, she started to cry again. She zipped her suitcase up and stormed out of the apartment.

Melinda walked down to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. She arrived at her father's apartment 45 minutes later; she searched her purse for the key to the apartment and unlocked the door once she found the key. She walked in the apartment and put her suitcase on the bed in the bedroom. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was a little after 6am. She walked in her father's room and went on the Desktop Computer and pulled up her emails, she looked under Drafts and pulled up a file that said Samantha; she opened it and a file of pictures popped up with Samantha and a bunch of different guys were in the pictures with her. She sent the file to all major media outlets and magazine tabloids. "Can't wait till she sees this all over the news and everything. She'll end up with nothing after I'm done with her" Melinda said her voice was so full of rage and hurt; she shut off the computer screen and went to her bedroom and laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up a few hours later, she thought everything that happened was just some crazy dream of hers until she noticed she was asleep in her father's apartment, she looked like she was about to cry again but she held her tears back. She got out of bed and looked at the alarm clock on the bed stand it read 9:56am. Melinda grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and started to change into them; she looked down at her growing stomach "I'm so sorry about this" Melinda rubbed her stomach and started to cry. Melinda wiped her tears and finished getting dressed. She went into her father's room and went to his closet and put something in her purse. She left the apartment and walked down to the bus stop and caught it in a hurry to get to where she was going. Melinda walked down the street to the house she was going to. She walked to the house and walked in, she walked upstairs and to Samantha's bedroom. Melinda swung the door open and see her mom on top of guy having sex, Melinda snapped a few pictures from her phone and emailed them. "You made my life a living hell and now yours is about to get worse" Melinda said in a threatening voice. Samantha got off the guy and put her robe on, the guy got off the bed and got dressed and left the room. "You won't really send those" Samantha said. "Oh really. Then why did I send them then" Melinda said. "You little pregnant dog" Samantha said, she tied her robe up. "It's obvious you haven't seen the news yet huh" Melinda said. Samantha turned on the TV to the World Wide News Channel. There was a caption on the TV that read BIG SCHOCKER: Samantha Gordon Leaked Secrets and Scandalous Photos. "I said if you screwed up everything for me you would be sorry. NOW everyone knows about your past as a porn star and your affairs. Your life is over and so is your marriage to daddy now. If I had to go down so are you" Melinda said with such rage in her voice and walked away. "Bet you regret doing it now don't you" Melinda hollered. Samantha went after her and grabbed her arm as she went down the stairs "You listen here you little pregnant dog, you are going to fix this or……." Samantha started to say. "OR WHAT" Melinda said.

Melinda's father walked in his apartment "Melinda I'm home" he closed the door, Melinda didn't respond at all. He looked around the apartment and didn't find her, he seen that his desktop was still on and turned on the screen and seen all the stuff in her email about Samantha. "Damn it" he said as he suddenly realized where she went. He stormed out of the apartment and drove off in Mercedes.  
"OR WHAT SAMANTHA" Melinda yelled in rage. Samantha squeezed her arm "Now you listen here you little pregnant dog. I am NOT going to take any more of this bull nuts from you. You're going to fix this and you're going to fix this now" Samantha said in a serious voice. "Let go of my arm NOW" Melinda pulled her arm away and lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs and was unconscious as she laid at the bottom of the stairs. Samantha stood on top of the stairs shocked at what happened to her so called daughter. "Oh well" she said and walked down the stairs. Melinda's father barged in the house and seen his daughter on the ground unconscious "What the hell did you do" her father Derek said in furious voice, he ran over to her and started tapping her face lightly "Come on baby please wake up" he begged her. "She deserved whatever she gets coming for her" Samantha said and walked away. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SAMANTHA" Derek yelled. He picked up Melinda and carried her out to his car and rushed her to the hospital. Derek rushed into the hospital holding Melinda she was still unconscious. "WE NEED HELP" he yelled. A doctor and nurse came running over with a gurney and put her on it. "What happened" the doctor asked. "She fell down the stairs or was pushed" Derek said, his voice was filled with horridness "And she's pregnant" he said. The doctors rushed her in the back and worked on Melinda as Derek waited in the waiting room for the update on her case. A doctor came out wearing a mask and pulled it down "Are you Melinda Gordon's father" Dr. Wagner asked. "Yes. How is she" he asked. "She's……….." the doctor said

Jim sat in his car he couldn't stand to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Melinda, he got out his cell phone and called her cell, it went straight to voice mail. Jim hung up the phone and drove over to their apartment; he arrived within 10 minutes and walked in the apartment "Melinda, are you here" he said as he searched the house, he noticed her clothes were gone. "She wouldn't have gone home to her mom" Jim said to himself. He was really starting to worry about her now. He left the apartment and drove down the streets looking for her. Jim got out his cell phone as he drove and called everyone he knew to call. Jim threw his phone on the seat and started to panic "Where are you Melinda" he said as he looked around town. His phone started to ring; he grabbed it and quickly answered it. "Melinda, where are you" he said, he didn't even look to see how was calling. "Jim, this is her father. She's in the hospital. It's not looking good. I'll explain when you get here" her dad said and hung up. Jim started to worry even more know that he knew it was serious. Jim suddenly heard all of Samantha's secrets on the Gossip radio channel. "Damn it Melinda. Why did you go" he said to himself as he sped across town to the hospital. He went running "Where is Melinda Gordon at" his voice was full of panic. "3rd floor" the receptionist said. Jim ran up the stairs as taking the elevator would take a while. Derek saw Jim as he came up from the stair way "Jim?" Derek asked because he hadn't meant him yet. "Yes" Jim said and walked over to him "Derek, Melinda's father" Derek said. "Nice to meet you. How is she?" "It's not good she's in a light coma and the baby is in danger" Derek said. "Oh god. This is my fault" Jim said. "No its not. It's that pregnant doges fault" Derek said. "Can I go see her" Jim asked. "Room 369" Derek said. Jim took off down the hall to her room and walked in. Melinda laid on the bed unconscious she was hooked up to a few machines. Jim kissed her and broke down "Melinda baby I'm sorry, this all my fault. Please wake up" Jim sobbed "Please wake up" he cried "I'm so sorry".

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	29. Sexually Abused

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: Sexually Abused**

Jim was laying at Melinda's bedside holding her hand, 3 days have passed; Jim barely ate anything those days, he still had the same clothes on and had called in from work the rest of the week. "Come on baby please wake up. I need you" he took her hand in his and kissed her hand "Mel, I promise you I will not leave again. I don't know why I did the last time, I guess I was just scared of what might happen if we stayed together" he kissed her hand again "Baby I just wish you could give me a sign that you can hear me" he said, Melinda's finger twitched "Mel, come on baby wake up" he didn't move his eyes off her. Melinda didn't respond and just laid there. Jim put his head on her shoulder "I can't lose you. I promise if you just wake up I'll never leave you or our baby again. Melinda, just please wake up" tears started to fall down "Why did I leave that night. Why" Jim started to blame himself for all this "If I didn't leave you, you wouldn't be here right now. I promise you I will make up for this" he said and kissed her on the cheek. Jim heard the door open.

Melinda's father Derek walked in "No change yet" Jim said. "Ok but come on" Derek pulled Jim up "Go home" Derek said. "What? Why? I'm not leaving her" Jim asked. "First, your exhausted. Second, you need a shower. Third, you need to eat something" Derek said. "You can come back after you done all those 3 things" he added. "Fine, but I'll be back" Jim said, he kissed Melinda and got up off the bed and left.

Derek sat at Melinda's bed side and read a magazine as the comatose machine started to beep, he knew it was only a matter of time now before she woke up.

Jim walked in the apartment and immediately through off his clothes and went to the bathroom and started the shower and took a shower. After a few minutes in the shower he felt someone's hands going all over his chest and stomach. Jim immediately turned around and was in shock to see who was stand in the shower with him "What the hell do you want" Jim asked. "I guess now I can see what my estranged daughter really sees in you" Samantha said. She walked closer to him, Jim backed away. Samantha cornered Jim into the corner of the shower and started to feel him up "My, that is quite a thing you have there" she said. Jim pushed her away and got out of the shower "You need to get out the hell out of here now before I call the police" Jim ordered her, he picked up his pants and pulled them up, he suddenly felt a tingling in his head and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Samantha appeared to have hit him in the head with a frying pan and knocked him, she had a devilish smile on her face and slipped back into her dress. Samantha dragged Jim out to her car and put him in the backseat and drove off. Jim woke up an hour later and appeared to be blind folded, he felt somebody on top of him and the person was touching his chest "Who is that" Jim said. Samantha took the blind fold off "Why are you doing this" he asked. "Because now that bitch ruined my life I have nobody. I need someone to pleasure me and I figured If I took you, it would be a good way to get back at my estranged daughter" Samantha said. Jim tried to push her off him but his arms were tied to the head board of the bed "LET ME GO NOW" Jim yelled. Samantha leaned in and kissed him. Jim kept his lips closed and didn't move them at all. Samantha moved down him and pulled off his pants and boxers and started to feel him up. "DON'T YOU DARE" Jim yelled. "Or what" she said seductively "You can't do nothing" she laughed evilly. Samantha got over Jim and was just about to put him in her. Jim struggled as she was about to force him to enter her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	30. Unexpected Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 31: Unexpected Surprise**

Jim sat at her bed side, he noticed as Melinda's machine started to beep; he knew that was a sign she would be waking up soon. Jim held her hand "Come on baby wake up please. I need you, I'm sorry I was a pig headed fool" Jim kissed her hand. Melinda's eyes opened a few minutes later, Jim was holding her hand and resting his head on the bed, Melinda ran her fingers through his hair "Thank god your ok" she mumbled, she thought he was asleep. Jim jumped up "Oh thank god your awake" Jim kissed her, Melinda kissed him and threw her arms around him, she opened the bed for him to get in, Jim got in and covered back up, Melinda put her arm around him and had a grip around him and rested her on his chest. Jim kissed her again "I'm sorry about everything. This all my fault, you could of lost the baby because of me. Your here because of me, if only I didn't leave. I promise you and I mean it, I promise I will not leave ever again and I mean it. I just got scared and I ran and I'm so sorry I took it out on you. I love you so much, please don't leave me" Jim look like he was going to break down. Melinda put her hand on his face "I'm not leaving you. I know you got scared, I probably would have done the same thing. It's ok. I'm fine, right? I mean the baby is fine right" she asked. "Yes, the baby is great. Can I ask you something" Jim held her hand. Melinda shook her head "What did you mean by your ok" Jim asked. "Just a nightmare I had" Melinda snuggled more closely too him "Wanna talk about it" Jim asked. "Lets just say you became Samantha's bitch and leave it at that" Melinda said. "Ugh gross" Jim looked grossed out. "Lets just forget about that" Melinda said and snuggled more closely to him "Baby, you get anymore closer your going to be on top of me" Jim said. Melinda smiled "That's a bad thing how? You know how much I like being on top" Melinda said, she got on top of him "And do you know how great you look on top" Jim pulled her down and kissed her. Melinda pulled away "Why do you smell" she sniffed him "I haven't been home and changed yet. I didn't want to leave your side" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and put both of her hands up his shirt "You been working out I see" Melinda felt his muscles and abs. "No not really" Jim said. Melinda pushed his shirt up "You have no idea how much I want to feel you in me right now" Melinda kissed him again. "Probably just as much as I want you" Jim kissed her back, "But not here" Melinda laid down next to him and snuggled with him "I love you so much" Jim kissed her again. "I love you too. Can you page the doctor and ask him or her when I can go home" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok" he hit the button on the side of the bed for the doctor to come in "The doctor will be in very shortly" the speaker said. Melinda snuggled closer to him "Jim, what are we going to do" Melinda asked him. "About what" Jim asked. "Samantha" she said. Jim put his hands on her face "Don't worry about that, just rest" Jim said. Melinda rested her head on his chest. The doctor came in a few minutes later "Ms. Gordon, how you feeling" Dr. Thompson asked her. "Good. When can I go home" Melinda asked. "Well I want to perform an ultrasound on you again just to make sure your pregnancy is going ok" she picked up her chart "Than you can go home everything else looks good. Your blood pressure is fine, so are your organs, no fever or anything but you have to wait until the results come in" she put her chart in the holder on the edge of the bed. "I'll send a few nurses in and have them take you to the room for your ultra sound in a fewo minutes" she started to walk out "Doctor, can Jim come with me" Melinda asked. "Yeah he can come" The doctor said. "Ok" Melinda said. The doctor left the room and the nurses came in a few minutes later and took them to the Ultrasound room. They started to perform the test as Jim held Melinda's hand. "The babies are in good condition" the nurse said. "Oh that's go.........Excuse me" Jim looked puzzled as did Melinda. "Uh.... uh......Did y............you just say babies. Plural" Melinda asked. "Yeah. You didn't know it was twins" the nurse asked. Melinda and Jim both shook there heads no. "I'm going to give these results to the doctor he should be in any minute now" the nurse handed them a screenshot of the babies "The doctor will tell you the sex if you want to know it" the nurse shut off the machine and left the exam room. Melinda and Jim just stared at each other in shock.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. Pleasure You Like Hell

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 32: Pleasure You Like Hell**

Jim & Melinda both sat in the car and drove home, they were both quiet "Wow" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda sounded scared. "Hey, it's going to be fine" Jim pulled in there apartment lot complex "Jim, I don't even know how to take care of one baby much less two" Melinda got out of the car. Jim got out and walked over to the passenger side and reached out for her hand, Melinda took his hand "It's going to be fine. Unlike our parents, we are going to be great parents, I promise you that" Jim kissed her on the cheek and they both walking into the apartment complex and into there apartment. Jim sat on the couch, Melinda sat next to him "Well lets see what the sexes are of the babies" Jim picked up the letter Melinda got from the doctor's that day he was arrested and left her. "Ok" Melinda said, Jim opened the envelope and looked at the paper "Wow" Jim said. "What" Melinda asked him curiously. "We got two boys who are definitely going to be mama's boys" Jim joked. "Were having boys" Melinda smiled. Jim nodded and smiled "Yes" he kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Wow". They both sat back on the couch "Just imagine this time next year, we will have two baby boys starting to crawl around. Oh there's so much we have to look forward to, there first word, there first step, the first time they use the toilet, the first time they crawl" Melinda seemed excited. "Wow someone is really excited" Jim kissed her on the cheek. "Aren't you" she asked him. "Yes. Very" he also seemed excited. Melinda kissed him then snuggled with him. "Why don't you......I mean we go rest for a while than tonight we can go out to dinner and celebrate" Jim said to her. "Good that for dessert we can do this" Melinda kissed him and felt him up, she got up and went to there bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Jim went after her and got over her in the bed and started kissing her, he started to unbutton her shirt, Melinda pulled away "What are you doing" she asked. "We can have dessert now can't we" Jim kissed her again. "No, you can't spoil your dinner" Melinda said. "Damn, you sound like a mother already" Jim said. "Good" she said. "Oh come on please, I need you so bad right now and I know you want it to. Otherwise you wouldn't be rubbing me" Jim could feel her feeling him up. "That's because I need something to last me until tonight" Melinda said and continued to do it. Jim kissed her "I promise you I will please the hell out of you both times, if we can do it" Jim kissed her. "Your lucky your too damn irrestible" Melinda kissed him than unbuckled his pants, Jim quickly kicked them off and pulled off his shirt only leaving his boxers on, Jim than started to unbutton her pants and pulled them off; they both kissed uncontrollably as Jim went inside her panties and started to play with her clit, she moaned and kissed him as she felt his fingers go in and out of her. Melinda pulled off her shirt and quickly undid her bra, Jim threw them on the floor and started kissing down her body, his tongue ran over her hard nipple he repeated by doing it to the other and kissed his way down to her stomach than to her center, he literally just plunged his tongue in her making her scream his name "Damn you taste so good" Jim moaned against her making her shiver, he continued to play with her clit his tongue for the next several minute "OH......... MY........ GOD.........Wwwwhaaaaaaaat are y-you d-d-d-d-doing t-t-to me-e-e-e" she moaned and groaned loudly as she had a grip on the pillow. Jim didn't respond and kept doing it he could tell she was loving it and could tell she was really wet, Jim kissed his way back up her body and kissed her hard, Melinda responded by doing the same thing, she pushed him off her and pushed him on the bed and pulled his boxers off him "I want you inside me now Jim" Melinda said full of lust, she threw his boxers off the bed, she straddled him. Melinda rubbed herself against him, which made him hiss and only want her more, she lifted herself slightly, Jim grabbed onto her hips and slammed into her hard, Melinda let out a pleasurable scream and arched her back "JIM", he slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back "oh fuck" Jim mumbled, Melinda began to circle her hips. Jim pulled Melinda down and kissed her as he rolled her over so he was on top of her "harder baby harder" Melinda moaned. Jim started kissing her neck and pumped in and out of her harder making her gasp with each thrust. Jim lifted her leg, Melinda put her legs around his waist "Jim. Oh my god. JIM" she panted as he slowed down, he pushed deeper in her "Oh god baby" Jim moaned and kissed her, he could feel her nails digging into his skin and it literally made him shake in pleasure. They both began to kiss, they both began to play with each other's tongue as Jim pounded harder in her, she ran her fingers through his hair. Jim could feel a knot tightening in his stomach, he knew it wasn't long now, he continued to do it at the same pace "You look so damn beautiful" Jim said and kissed her hard. Melinda moaned "You don't look so bad yourself" Melinda kissed him back and used her tongue, there breathing literally began to intensify "Don't stop" Melinda moaned. "I won't" Jim kept kissing her and kissing her neck. There breathing became louder and heavier "Oh my god" Jim moaned, Melinda began to shiver as she could literally feel him at the edge. Jim still thrusted in her hard. Melinda screamed "JIM" in pleasure as they both felt her orgasm rock through her body as Jim pumped in harder and played with her clit with his fingers and Melinda screamed out his name in pleasure as he came hard, let himself explode in her, he thrusted in her one last time before he gently laid on her, Melinda put her arms around him, Jim kissed her, they were both breathing heavily still "That was amazing" Melinda said and kissed him again. "I told you I was going to please the hell out of you. I wasn't lying" Jim kissed her. "No you weren't" Melinda kissed him again. "Just wait until tonight" Jim kissed her passionately. "Oh believe me I am" Melinda hugged him, Jim put his head on her shoulder, Melinda ran her hands through his hair.

A few minutes later, Jim pulled out of her, Melinda let out a little moan, Jim rolled off her and laid next to her and pulled her close and put his arm around her "I love you so much Mel" Jim kissed her. "I love you too. Thank you for staying with me when I was in that coma" Melinda kissed him. "I'm sorry again about leaving that day" Jim said, he felt really bad about that still, Melinda put her hands over his face "Stop it please. It's ok. The important thing is were back together and we just had GREAT make up sex" Melinda kissed him again and put her arm across him and rested her head on his chest. "It's just I........." Jim started to say, Melinda put her finger over his lips "Shh. It's okay. I am okay. We got twins on the way. Lets forget about the past, we can't live on thinking what might have been. Lets just think about tonight and the future" Melinda kissed him passionately. Jim kissed her back "Ok" he said, he pulled her closer to him. They both fell asleep within the next few minutes from exhaustion.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	32. A Night Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 33: A Night Out**

Jim sat on the couch waiting for Melinda, he had on some nice jeans and a coat and tie. Melinda came out a few minutes later with a knee length yellow dress and had little make up and high heels. Jim stared at her "Wow you look........very beautiful" Jim kissed her. "You look very handsome" Melinda kissed him back. Jim put his arms around her and started to kiss her, Melinda did the same thing. Melinda pulled away as soon as Jim went to kiss her again "What's wrong" he asked. "After we get back we can do this" Melinda gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her sweater, Jim got behind her and helped her put her sweater on being a total gentleman. "Thank you" she said in a seductive voice. Jim put his arms around her and put his hands on her stomach "That's quite a baby bump you got going there" Jim rubbed her belly. "Yeah and one of them just likes to kick constantly" Melinda moved Jim's hand over to the part of her stomach where he could feel the baby kicking "Wow" he laughed "That boy is definitely taking after me" Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek and didn't move his hand off her stomach, Melinda snickered "We'll see about that" Melinda kissed him. "Well when there are twins of the same sex, one turns out to be a total nerd and the other turns out to rule the school. And NO I'm not picking favorites I love them both already" Jim kept his hand on her stomach. "Ok come on, I'm getting hungry" she kissed him. "For what? For food or me" Jim asked curiously. Melinda laughed. "More for food than you" she teased. Jim looked sad. "I'm sorry. But after were done eating I'm sure I'll be craving for you" Melinda ran her hands across his chest. Jim smiled and kissed her. "Ok lets go" Jim said. Melinda grabbed her purse and took his hand, they both left.

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes later. "Can I help you" the hostess asked. "Reservations for two under Clancy" Jim said, they were both still holding hands "Follow me" the hostess said and grabbed two menus. They all walked to a table and Jim pulled the chair out for Melinda "Thank you" she said and sat down, she found it hard to believe he took her to a very expensive Italian Restaurant. Jim sat down across from her "Your welcome" Jim said. "Can I offer you guys anything to drink? Our best wine or champagne perhaps" the hostess asked. "Oh no thank you. Can I have ice tea" Melinda said. The hostess wrote it down "And for you" she looked at Jim "I'll have the same" Jim said, he was originally going to order a beer but didn't want Melinda to feel left out. "Ok" the hostess left. She came back a few minutes later with there drinks "Have you decided what you wanted yet" she asked them. "Can I have the Chicken Parmesan" Jim said. The hostess wrote it down "and for you Mrs" she asked. Melinda smiled at Jim "I'll take the same" she said. "Ok and that also comes with soup, a salad and dessert. For soup we have, chicken, vegetable or chowder" she said. "I'll take the chicken" Jim said. "Same" Melinda responded. "Ok" she wrote it down "and for salad, we have Garden, Antipasto or Shrimp" she said. "Garden" they both said at the same time. "Ok" the hostess wrote it down "Your food will be here shortly" she said and walked away. Melinda took a drink of her iced tea "Jim, you didn't have to treat me here. This place is expensive" she reached out for his hand. "Your worth it" Jim said and took her hand. Melinda smiled. There salad course came and they both began to eat.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	33. Nothing Is Gonna Stop Us Now

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**There is an amazing song that is played in this chapter. You all should check it out. Go to my profile for the link.**

**Chapter 34: Nothing Is Gonna Stop Us Now**

Jim & Melinda both sat at the table eating there salad "Excuse me. Restroom" Melinda got up, Jim got up and sat back down after she walked away. Melinda came back a few minutes later, Jim got out of his chair and pulled out her chair again, Melinda blushed "Thank you". Jim kissed her on the cheek, than sat back down in his chair. The waitress came with there Soup "So do you like this place" Jim asked. Yeah it's a nice and quiet little restaurant, I mean they even have dancing" she said. "You know there's another reason why I bought you here tonight" Jim said, he seemed a little nervous. "Why is that" Melinda asked. "You'll have to wait and find out" Jim said. Melinda blushed "Ok" she was now curious. They both at there soup, the waitress came back "Can I get you both some more Iced Tea" she asked them. "Yes please" Jim said. "Ok I'll be back in a minute with your beverages" the waitress said and walked away, she came back a few minutes later with there Iced Teas and than brought there Main Course. "Wow this looks delicious" Melinda said. "Yes it does" Jim said. They both sat there and ate.

About 20 minutes later they were done eating "I can't eat no more. I have to save room for dessert" Jim said, he still had a little bit left on his plate. Melinda's food was all gone "I'll eat yours than" Melinda took his plate and finished the few pieces he left on his plate "I'm sorry you must think I'm a pig" Melinda looked embarrassed. "Melinda" Jim took her hand "No baby I do not think your a pig. Your eating for 3. You don't have to be in embarrassed about anything" Jim kissed her hand. Melinda smiled "Ok" she said. The waitress came and took there plates "So exactly which dessert are you saving room for. The food or me" Melinda asked. "Definitely you" Jim winked at her "You to taste better than any dessert" he said. Melinda laughed. "Scoot your chair back a little" Jim said. "Why" Melinda asked. "Just do it please" Jim said. Melinda was very curious why she was doing it but she did anyway. Jim got out of his chair and walked over to her and got on one knee. The whole restaurant went quiet and all eyes were on them. Melinda's eyes widen "Jim, what are you doing" Melinda asked. Jim took her hand. "Melinda Gordon, I have loved since the day I meant you and I know we can't officially do this until you are 18 but I need to know if you'll be mine forever; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our boys grow up with you. I want to do everything with you, I can't imagine a better person to spend my life with. Which why I'm asking you this" Jim pulled a small box out of his pocket "Melinda Gordon, Will You Marry Me" he asked and opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring. The DJ started to play a song called "Nothing Is Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. Melinda look liked she was going to cry "Yes" she said, tears started to fall down her face. Everyone applauded. Jim smiled and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her, Melinda kissed him and hugged him "I love you so much" Jim said. "I love you too" she said. Jim stood up and held his hand out to her "Can I have this dance" Jim asked. Melinda put her hand in his hand "Yes" she said and stood up. They both walked out on the dance floor, Jim pulled her close to him "You made me the happiest man tonight" Jim said and kissed her cheek. "You had this planned for a while haven't you" Melinda asked. "Maybe" Jim said "I could of just of thrown all this together in one day" Jim twirled her and pulled her back to him "Wow I'm impressed with your dance skills" Melinda sounded surprised. Jim tipped her "Lets just say I took lessons" Jim pulled her back up and put her hands on her hips. Melinda put her arms around his neck and kept staring at her ring "I know it's a small one but once I make more money, I promise you, I will buy you the ring you deserve" Jim kissed her cheek. "Absolutely not. I love my ring. I don't want you to replace it" Melinda said. "Are you sure" Jim asked her. "Yes, I love it" Melinda kissed him. The song ended. Jim kissed her and walked back to the table holding her hand, he pulled her chair out and she sat down, Jim sat down in his chair. They both ate there Chocolate Cake that was on there table. The waitress bought the bill a few minutes later, Melinda seen how much it was "Jim, we didn't need to come here. Do you see how much that bill is" Melinda said. "Baby stop. I wanted to take you here not just because of me proposing it's because I feel like I haven't taken you any nice place in a while and when it comes to you I don't care how much it costs" Jim pulled out his credit card and put it on the bill, he got up and helped Melinda up, Jim grabbed her sweater and helped her put it on "Thank you" Melinda kissed him on the cheek and put her arm around his arm. Jim paid the bill and they both left.

"Thank you for tonight" Melinda stared at her ring. "You really like that ring" Jim asked seriously. "Yes because it's from you and you put a lot of thought into it" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot and parked his car in there car port. Jim shut off the car "Jim" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim looked at her and by surprise was pulled down in the seat by Melinda attacking him with kisses. Jim pulled away and got out of the car and walked over to her side, he opened her door and swooped her in to his arms, they both made out uncontrollably as Jim carried her into the apartment building and into there apartment.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	34. Surprises, Surprises & More Surprises

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

_**Just a little author's note. The song I posted on my profile for the last chapter had the wrong link and the correct link is not up. Go listen it's an amazing song.**_

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 35: Surprises, Surprises and More Surprises**

The sun shined through the cracks of the blind. Jim & Melinda both were laying in bed sound asleep. They were laying in bed naked after a wild night of sexually heated passion. The alarm clock displayed 8:49am, someone immediately started knocking on there apartment door, Melinda hit Jim's arm "Jim, get the door" Melinda mumbled still asleep. "Just ignore it, they'll go away" Jim said sleepily he kissed her head and put his arm around her. The knocked stopped but started again a minute later "Stay here I'll get it" Jim yawned and got up, he quickly put on some shorts and went to get the door, he opened the door. It was Melinda's father "Hey. Come in" Jim said. "I didn't wake you did I" Derek said. "No...well yeah kinda" Jim said. "Sorry" Derek said, he put the package on the table "It's fine" Jim said and sat down. "So how's my girl" Derek asked. "She's doing a lot better. We have some news to tell you. I would but I'm sure Melinda wants to tell you" Jim said. Derek sat down at the table "Your off work today right" Derek asked. "Yeah for the next few days, I don't want to leave her alone yet" Jim said. "Ok good because I want to talk to you about something with Melinda also" Derek said. "Ok" Jim got up "Do you want anything to drink or eat" Jim asked. "Coffee if you have any. I bought donuts for everyone" Derek opened the box. "Ok" Jim made the coffee and sat down at the table and talked with Derek.

Melinda came out of there bedroom a half hour later. Derek got up and kissed her on the cheek "Hey daddy" Melinda hugged him "How's my little grandchild" Derek asked touching her stomach. "Oh good. Just good" Melinda said. "I think we should tell him" Jim stood up and kissed Melinda "Yeah we should" she said and kissed him back. "Tell me what" Derek asked. "Well Melinda is exactly have a baby anymore" Jim said. "WHAT" Derek said "You didn't miscarry did you" Derek asked them. "No. We are having babies" Melinda said. "What" Derek said in a surprised voice. "Yep twin boys" Melinda and Jim both said at the same time. "Wow this is great" Derek said. "Yep. We found out yesterday" Melinda said. "And there is something else" Jim said. "Ok what else" Derek asked. "Uh well we're getting married" Melinda showed her dad the ring "Wow" Derek said "I'm so happy for you both" he said. They all sat down at the table.

"Now my surprise" Derek said, he got a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, it was a picture of a huge 3 story house. "Oh great picture dad. I guess.........we can put it up on out Refridgerator" Melinda didn't really know what to say. Derek laughed "No silly. This is your house that I'm having built for you both and the baby......well babies" Derek said. Melinda looked at Jim "No, dad we can't accept this" Jim said. "Jim, is right. We can't accept this daddy. It's too much" Melinda said. "Your taking this house. It'll be done before both babies are born and furnished and everything and it's in California" Derek said. "Dad, we can't take this" Melinda said. "Yes, you both can. I'm not leaving you both here with Samantha right around the corner, you both need to be away from her" Derek said, he took a drink out of his coffee "And plus this place is too small for two babies. No offense, Jim" Derek said. "None taken" Jim replied. "Look just think about it and everything the details are on the back" Derek drank the rest of his coffee and got up and kissed Melinda on the cheek "Ok" Melinda said. "Ok I'm going to go. I'll see you both later" Derek said, he shook Jim's hand and left. Jim & Melinda both sat at the table wondering what they should do "Well I guess this definitely ruins my surprise" Jim said. "What suprise" Melinda asked. "Remember my special project" Jim got up. Melinda stood up "Yeah" she said. Jim kissed her "I was going to wait until I add one more thing to it but since we may be moving I guess I could show you now" Jim kissed her and took her and led her to the room that once had all her antiques on the wall and opened the door, Jim covered her eyes and walked in with her, he uncovered her eyes. The room was decorated with a light blue color and the changing table was already set up, a bassinet was there and so was a crib. "It's perfect" Melinda looked like she was going to cry. "But how did you know how to pick the right color" Melinda asked. "A wild guess" Jim said, he wiped her tears and kissed her "You really love it" Jim asked. "Yes it's beautiful" Melinda walked in the room and looked around, Jim sat in the rocking chair "You even bought stuffed animals" Melinda smiled. Melinda walked over and sat on Jim's lap "It's perfect" Melinda kissed him and hugged him. Jim put her arms around her and kissed her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	35. Baby Talk

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 36: Baby Talk**

It was late at night Jim & Melinda were both laying bed naked, Jim was over her kissing her all over, Melinda had her hands all over him and they both were breathing and panting heavily. Jim got off her and laid down on his side of the bed breathing heavily, Melinda was the same way "Wow, that was.....that was. Oh my god, AMAZING" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Yes It was" Jim said. Melinda moved into his arms, she started to run her finger all over his chest "So what are we going to name our boys. Any thoughts yet" Jim asked. "Well we already picked out names so Zachary, James, David or Jayden" Melinda said. "Good choices" Jim said, he kissed her. "Which do you like" Melinda asked. "Oh man this is going to be hard" Jim said. "I like the name David" Melinda said. "Ok good choice. So David what" Jim said. "James after his daddy" Melinda kissed Jim. "And yours" Melinda asked Jim. "I was thinking maybe Zachary" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "That's a great name" she said. Jim kissed her "I don't know about a middle name" Jim said. "It's ok no rush, we'll both think of something" Melinda snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Our boys are going to love you. They won't hate you, I want you to know that and that your not going to be like your parents. Your going to be a great daddy" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked. "Yes really" Melinda looked up at Jim and put her hand over his cheek "Yep. Were going to be great parents. Especially you. These boys are really going to look up to you" Melinda said. "You really think so" Jim asked. "Yes, your going to teach them how to play basketball, baseball, football and when there older beer pong" Melinda said. Jim laughed "I really think our boys are going to be mama's boys, and it's not a bad thing" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Just talking about our boys has me excited" Melinda said. "I know, me too" Jim rubbed her stomach. Jim kissed her "I love you" he said. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him back. They both laid there making out and touching each other and eventually cuddled together and went to sleep.

Melinda woke up early the next morning and took a quick shower than made some breakfast, well she had a few left off donuts from yesterday and some toast and orange juice. She went back in the bedroom and went to her closet and pulled out some clothes, she took off her robe and stood there pulling her clothes off the hanger "You get hotter & sexier every time I see you" Jim said, he was still half asleep. Melinda turned around "Morning baby, I didn't know you were up" Melinda walked over kissed him. "I'm definitely awake now" Jim opened his eyes more and started to pull her on the bed, Melinda playfully hit him on the chest "Nice try but I have class this morning. Last class until January" Melinda said happily. "Someone seems excited" Jim said. "Yes I do. I just want this class to be over for the semester. It's so hard" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I know" he kissed her again "I can tell you what else is so hard" Jim said horn-ily. Melinda giggled "Than I guess you better wait for me then. We'll be busy once I get back and believe me I won't want to stop" Melinda said. Jim sat up and pulled her onto his lap "Then you better hurry up then before I lose control and you miss class" Jim kissed her. Melinda laughed and got off his lap and got dressed. Jim got up and put his boxers on "You look great, that belly makes you glow" Jim said. "It better" Melinda laughed. She grabbed her bag, Jim took it from her and quickly put on a tank top and walked outside with her and put the bag in the car. Jim handed her the keys and kissed her "I love you and be careful" Jim kissed her again. "I will. And I love you too" Melinda kissed him back. Jim went down and lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach "Bye boys. Daddy loves you" he kissed her stomach on both sides. Jim stood back up and kissed her again. Melinda got in the car and drove off, Jim watched as she did.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	36. Weird Cravings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 37: Weird Cravings**

About 2 weeks have passed. Melinda's pregnancy was going along great, she was now about 21 weeks pregnant and was getting big stomach. Melinda had the fireplace going and had a few candles lit and was on the floor doing her baby exercises that the doctor recommended. The apartment was quiet, Jim was still at work but he called her like every 10 minutes to check up on her. Melinda shut off the TV and got up off the floor "You boys are driving mommy crazy, all that kicking" Melinda said, she rubbed her stomach. Melinda walked to the kitchen and got some left over pizza from the refridgerator. She & Jim had pizza the other day for dinner. Melinda put some on a plate and also grabbed the pickles from the fridge and walked to there bedroom, she sat on the bed and ate her food and then laid down a few minutes later on Jim's pillow. She inhaled the air on Jim's pillow, she could smell his scent, she looked at the alrarm clock "11:56pm" she sighed "I know boys I miss him too" Melinda rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jim walked in around 1:30am from work, he walked to there room and seen Melinda sleeping, he gave her a light kiss on her lips and covered her up and then changed out of his clothes and went into the bathroom naked to start the shower. Melinda heard the shower start and woke up, she seen Jim's clothes on the floor. She bit her lip repeatedly, she just knew she had these real strong urges and she couldn't take it anymore. Melinda got out of bed and stripped completely down and walked into the bathroom, Jim had the light off in the bathroom and was in the shower already. Melinda snuck in behind him and put her arms around him and moved them to feel him, she started to rub him, Jim let out a moan and turned around "I thought you were sleeping" Jim asked. "I heard you start the shower up" Melinda said, Melinda kept rubbing him, she could feel him starting to get hard right there in her hand. "Plus I missed you and I need you" Melinda kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back and pulled her under the hot water with him. Jim pushed Melinda against the wall and started attacking her with kisses "I love your kisses so much, when you kissed me on the lips when you came home it really jump started my hormones" Melinda said. "I know me too. I just love feeling those lips on mine" Jim said as he kissed her. Both of there tongues started to play with there lips as they both opened there mouths and deepened the kiss, they both started kissing widly as Jim's hand went between Melinda's leg and started rubbing her playfully. Melinda moaned "Oh god Jim, don't tease me. I need you so bad now" Melinda said as she kissed and sucked at his neck. Jim left her legs up and put them around him, he shut off the shower and enter her fastly with a big thrust Melinda let out a loud and pleasuring scream, Jim moaned loudly and kissed her. They then made out wildly as he carried her back to the bed room and they both fell on the bed and continued to have sex.

The next morning they both woke up in a very strange position, well it was strange to them. Melinda was asleep on top of Jim. Jim could feel he was still in her. Just with him thinking of that he was still in her, he could feel himself starting to harden again, Jim knew he needed to get himself out of her before she woke up, so he started to slide her off him but Melinda had her arms locked around and underneath his shoulders. "oh Jim. oh" Melinda moaned in her sleep. Jim didn't know what to do. A sleeping Melinda moved her head up and kissed Jim "Oh come on baby don't just stay there" Melinda started to move her body a little in her sleep. Jim started to move a little and added a little more thrust to wake Melinda up, which it did. Melinda was wide awake and started to kiss him "Sorry about that but when I seen I was still in you I just got hard" Jim said as she cirlcled her hips on him "Jim, shut up" Melinda giggled and kissed him. A few minutes later, Jim could feel a knot in his stomach tightning by each hard thrust. "Oh god Melinda" Jim moaned. Melinda kept circling her hips on him, she knew he was ready to come but she wasn't ready just yet. Melinda put his arms to the back of his head and started kissing him all over his chest and playfully biting his nipples. Jim moaned as she did that, "OH GOD JIM" Melinda screamed in pleasure. Jim could feel her orgasm rocking through her body and Jim comed hard in her. Melinda laid down on Jim and kissed him. They both laid there for a few minutes just holding each other. Jim looked at Melinda "How did I score such a fantastic girl" Jim said, he looked into her eyes. Melinda blushed. "Everytime I look at you I get those butterflies in my stomach" Jim stared at her full of love. Melinda kissed him passionately "I love you so much" Jim kissed her back, the kiss lasted a while as they both laid there kissing full of love "I love you too. Your my everything" Melinda said. Jim smiled and hugged her "Your my world Mel, I don't know what I would do If something ever happened to you" Jim said, that was one of his worst fears now, that he was going to lose her. Melinda looked at him "I'm going to be here for a LONG time. We're going to grow old together and watch out all of our children grow up and get married and have children of there own and were going to spoil them rotten" Melinda said. "I like that idea" Jim said "But children? Are we going to have more kids after our boys are born" Jim asked. "Of course, I want a big family" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Me too" he kissed her. Melinda kissed him back then sat up. "We should really get ready, we have to go meet my dad about the new house in L.A." Melinda said. "Oh yeah that's right I forgot" Jim said. Melinda's father Derek broke ground on the house immediately and the house was almost ready and they could move in within the next 3 to 4 weeks, Derek just wanted to go over some final details on the rooms and paint and wall paper and every thing. "I do have one thing I don't want him to do to the house" Jim said. "Ok, what" Melinda asked. "Tell him I want to do the babies rooms" Jim said. "Ok thats great, my dad has bad taste anyway when it comes to decorating rooms" Melinda laughed. They both finished getting dressed. They both shared a passionate kiss and Jim lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach "I love you" he said to her stomach. "Aw, I love you too Jim" Melinda said. "I wasn't talking to you" Jim said. Melinda looked offended "I'm joking. I love you too" Jim kissed her again. "You better" Melinda said and kissed him. They both left the apartment both holding each other's hand.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	37. A Weekend Away

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 38: A Weekend Away**

The alarm clock started to beep, Melinda turned over off of Jim's chest and moved to her side of the bed going back to sleep. Jim shut off the alarm clock and snuggled with Melinda on her side. "Aren't you going to work" Melinda mumbled. Jim kissed her cheek he was still hald of asleep "No, I forgot to shut the clock off last night" Jim said. Melinda turned back around and rested her head on his bare chest. Jim kissed her head and put his hands on growing stomach "You feel them kicking" Melinda mumbled. "Yeah I do" Jim kissed her. Melinda reached up and kissed him back. "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me or go back to sleep" Jim asked her sweetly. "I'd join you but I'm so tired" Melinda groaned "Why don't you stay here and sleep with me" Melinda kissed his chest. "Mel, I didn't take a shower yesterday I stink" Jim said. Melinda sniffed him "You smell fine" she said. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you sleep while I take a shower and I'll make us my breakfast special" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and took off his old boxers and threw them in the dirty clothes pile, Jim left the room and went to the bathroom and started the shower as Melinda was starting to fall asleep on Jim's pillow.

Melinda woke up 10 minutes later and was fully alert. Jim was in the room changing. Melinda sat up and watched Jim. "You ok" Jim sat on the bed and asked her. "Yeah I'm fine just really hungry" Melinda said. "Ok. I'll make us something" Jim kissed her passionately. Melinda got up off the bed as did Jim. "This pregnancy is making you even more beautiful" Jim said. Melinda blushed "Jim, stop saying things like that. You know what they do to me" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back "I'm only telling you the truth" Jim picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch in the living room and put her down. Jim went in the kitchen and started making breakfast. Melinda came in a few minutes later and took some of the bacon he had already made. "I know, I'm a big pig" Melinda said. "No your not. We have to eat and then we have to go" Jim said. "Where we going" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her seductively. "It's a surprise" he said against her lips and took her tongue in his mouth. Jim had a big surprise for her, he was taking her somewhere for the long weekend, he was always working now a days and was working long hours, so the barely spent time together anymore. "Oh come on" Melinda begged "If you tell me, I'll do yourself a big favor" Melinda said. "No that's ok" Jim said. "Excuse me" Melinda said in shock "You don't want my lips & tongue around that beautiful piece of meat you have" Melinda said. "Nope" Jim said, he found it really hard to resist her but he knew he had to. Melinda kissed him "Fine" she said. Jim fixed her a plate of food and himself a plate of food. "Do I have to take anything with me" Melinda asked. "Oh just take a towel and some shoes. I have the rest" Jim said. "Come on Jim tell me" Melinda groaned. Jim laughed "Your so cute when you beg" Jim reached over and kissed her "I can't sorry baby" Jim said. Melinda sighed and they all sat there and ate.

Jim was packing a few bags in the car when Melinda came out. "Are you sure this is all I need" Melinda asked, she was wearing a pink knee length wavey dress. Jim's eyes widen. Melinda knew it would drive him nuts. "Yeah, have some closed packed for you" Jim walked up to her and put hands on her waist, Melinda threw her arms over his neck. Jim kissed her passionately. Melinda found it really hard to resist him. Jim started kissing her neck "You look great by the way" Jim mumbled against her neck. Jim was dressed in a tank top and shorts and had sandles on "You look pretty hot your self" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again and pulled away. "Want to stop or take this inside" Jim said. "Lets go. It appears we are going somewhere for at least a few days so, where ever you are taking me, we'll be getting some" Melinda said. Jim locked the apartment up and took Melinda's hand and walked with her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and let her get in. Jim got in and they drove to where Jim was taking her. Melinda gasped as soon as she seen where Jim was taking her. "I asked my co-worker if I could use this for the long weekend" Jim said as he helped her out of the car. Melinda stared at the crystal blue beach and the luxuorious beach house "I love it" Melinda hugged him. "I figured we needed some time away from home. Your always so cramped in that apartment by yourself while I'm at work" Jim said. Jim kissed her "So I finally get you all to myself all weekend" Melinda said. "I'm yours" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. They both went into the beach house. Melinda started to walk away, Jim her close to him and kissed her hard. Melinda ripped his shirt open as they made out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	38. Late Night Bite

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 39: Late Night Bite**

Melinda was straddling Jim & let out a pleasuring moan as did Jim. Melinda kissed Jim "That was amazing" Melinda kissed him again. Jim put his arms around her "Yes it was" Jim said breathlessly. "You know it's too bad we can't go in the beach" Melinda sat up over Jim. "Yeah it is but just think we'll have our own private pool and beach at our new house in Cali" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Yeah we can throw big birthday parties there for our boys. They can have there own little camping out in the back" Melinda said in a day dreamy voice. Jim laughed "Wow you have it all planned out don't you" Jim asked. "Yep" Melinda laughed. Jim put his hands behind his head "Do I ever tell you how hot you look up there" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes "That is such a cheap line" Melinda said. "I'm not joking. The view is great from down here" Jim said. Melinda leaned down and kissed him "You just want to feel this don't you" Melinda rubbed herself against him. Jim gasped "Oh god, maybe a little" Jim let out a small moan. "I have an idea" Jim said. Melinda smiled "What" she asked. "Why do you let me do the work now" Jim pulled close to him and rolled her over so he was on top of her. Jim kissed her and started to rub her clit gently. Melinda let out a moan "You like that don't you" Jim kissed her. "Yes, I do" Melinda moaned. Jim slowly put two fingers inside of her and started slowly to pump them in and out of her "Oh god Jim" Melinda moaned. Jim pulled his fingers out a minute later and went to lick them, Melinda took his two fingers in his mouth. "Mmm" Jim moaned, he then started to kiss down her body. Melinda moved her hand down to her center and started to rub herself, Jim stopped "No babe, allow me" Jim said as he started to kiss her center and he literally plunged his tongue in her. "JIM" Melinda moaned. "Oh god baby don't stop" Melinda moaned. Jim could feel her getting wetter and wetter with each thrust of his tongue. "JIM. OH GOD BABY. I'M GOING..." Melinda put a pillow over her face as Jim kept doing it. Jim felt her come. Melinda let out a pleasuring sigh. Jim came up to her and kissed her and laid down next to her. "Wow, you really know how to work that tongue of yours" Melinda said breathlessly. "Only want the best for you" Jim said. Melinda pulled the covers up over them both "Come here" Jim said with his arms opened. Melinda went in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I love you" Jim kissed her head. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him. Jim watched as Melinda slowly drifted off to sleep. Jim soon drifted off to sleep himself.

Jim woke up later in the middle of the night and noticed Melinda wasn't in bed. Jim looked around the room "Melinda" he called out for her. Melinda didn't answer. Jim got out of bed and slipped into his boxers and went downstairs. Jim could hear noise and seen the TV on. Jim seen her sitting on the couch watching Legally Blonde. Jim sighed and sat on the couch with her and put his arm around her "So is this the 10 millionth time you've seen this" Jim asked her. Melinda playfully hit him "Stop. I can't help it. It's one of my favorite movies" Melinda said. Jim kissed her, Melinda kissed him back. Melinda smiled at him seductively. "What do you want" Jim asked. Melinda put one hand on his leg and one of her fingers started going in circles around his chest. "If you can make us something to eat. I will" Melinda licked her lips "Pleasure you later like you did" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "What do you want to eat" Jim asked. "Something with meat" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. Jim slowly caressed "And baby you don't have to do me a sexual favor everytime you want me to do something for you. I'm suppose to do things for you" Jim gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Ok" she said.

Jim came back about 15 minutes later. He cooked them both 2 hamburger patties and brought some fruit out for both of them. "Wow. This looks great and delicious" Melinda said as he put the food down on the coffee table. Jim kissed her and sat down, He handed her a plate of food and opened the tray that was filled with fruit. "Wow, you really went out of your way" Melinda said. "Your worth it babe" Jim looked at the TV "Now what are we watching" Jim asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger pattie. "Pretty Woman" Melinda said. Jim laughed "You & these romance movies" Jim said. "This is a classic" Melinda said. "It's about a hooker who works for a rich guy and she tells him she loves him after spending all that time with him then he doesn't return that love back. Now that is a jackass" Jim said. Melinda laughed "He goes after her and tells her he loves her in the end" Melinda said. "Oh please I would of told her I loved her right after she told me she loved me" Jim said and ate his food. Melinda ate her food "So If I said I loved you to you for the first time would you have said it back" Melinda asked curiously. "Absolutely" Jim said "From the moment I meant you I knew I had to have you or I'd die" Jim said. Melinda blushed. "Jim, why do you love me so much" Melinda exclaimed. Jim took a deep breath and took her hand "Melinda, I have dated girls in the past and never once have I had this feeling with them like I feel with you. I don't know how to explain it. When we first started dating I would get so happy to see you then I would get nervous and one time I almost pulled out of our date. I've never been this happy before like I've been with you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "But part of me thinks you will leave me once you get tired of me" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "No, I'm never going to get tired of you. We're forever. Your my forever" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I love you" he said. Melinda hugged him & kissed him "I love you too" she said. They both pulled away "Can we eat now" Melinda asked and laughed. "Oh yeah sure" Jim said. They both snuggled up together on the couch with there plates in there laps and ate and watched the movie.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	39. A Nightmare

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 40: A Nightmare**

5 Months Passed, Jim & Melinda moved to California. And Melinda gave birth almost 2 weeks ago to the twin boys. Jim came downstairs "Well the boys are asleep" Jim sat next to Melinda on the couch and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Who knew having babies was a lot of work" Melinda sighed. "Not me" Jim said and kissed her again "But I do know one thing. I do not regret it" Jim said. "Me either" Melinda said and snuggled under his arm and rested her head on this chest. "Its so great to be close to you. We haven't been like this in a while since the boys were born" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Jim kissed her. Melinda climbed over him and straddled him "Babe, you know we can't have sex yet" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I know but that doesn't mean we can't make out and just be with each other" Melinda said. "Mel, I don't know" Jim said. "Jim baby, please I just want to feel you next to me. I'm not saying we have to have sex. I just want to feel you. Your skin and lips against mine. And if you get hard and horny I promise I'll reward you" Melinda kissed him, her tongue started to play with his lips asking for entrance as her hands started to go up his shirt. Jim opened his mouth and started kissing her the same way she was kissing him and he pulled off her dress. Melinda pulled off his and started to unbutton his pants. Jim pulled his pants down. There naked bodies both pressed against each other as they made out. Melinda let out a moan as she could feel Jim hardening and rubbing herself against her. "Mel, maybe we should stop before we lose control of ourselves" Jim moaned in between the kisses. "Just sit back and relax" Melinda said and got off his lap. Melinda pinned her hair up and got on her knees. Melinda chucked "Boy someone is really excited" Melinda took Jim's thingy in her hand and started to go up and down on him as he moaned. Melinda soon took it all in her mouth as she pleased him "Oh god baby that feels so good" Jim moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. Melinda continued to please him for the next few minutes "Oh god Mel baby. It's time" Jim moaned. The knot was tightning in his stomach. Jim blew his load. Melinda straddled him again and started to kiss him "Mel, you didn't have to do that for me. I could've waited for you" Jim said as he kissed her and explored her perfect body with his hands. "I wanted to. I know you have needs and I just don't want you to go look somewhere else for them" Melinda said. Jim put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her "Mel. Baby, No I'm never going to go look somewhere else for them. I don't want no other girl. I only want you and I mean that. Only you baby" Jim kissed her again and put his arms around her. Melinda looked him in the eyes "Even though I'm still fat" Melinda asked. "You are not fat. Your body is perfect and you just gave birth to 2 babies and even if you were I would still want you" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "You always know just what to say" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her "I love you so much" Jim kissed her again. Melinda put her arms around him and kissed him "I love you too" Melinda rested her head on his shoulder. They both just sat there holding each other and enjoying the quietness. Melinda kissed Jim's chest "Why don't you go take a shower and clean up the mess I made. I'm going to go check on the boys. They been quiet for longer then usual" Melinda said. She looked at the baby monitor to make sure it was turned on and it was. Melinda got off Jim and slipped back into her dress. Jim followed her upstairs "If there still asleep" Jim pulled her close "Come and join me" he said. Melinda giggled "Ok" Melinda kissed him. Jim walked into the bathroom as Melinda went into the boy's temporary bedroom. Jim & Melinda both figured until the boys were ready for cribs they would share a room because it would be much easier for the both of them. Jim started the shower and got in. Melinda walked over to David's bassinet and he wasn't in there. Melinda rushed over to Zachary's bassinet and he wasn't there either. Melinda started to freak out and looked around the room, she then seen David's blanket on the floor with some blood on it "JIM" Melinda let out a hurdling scream. "What the" Jim shut the shower off and rushed into the boy's bedroom. "THERE GONE. SOMBODY TOOK MY BABIES" Melinda cried. Jim looked in the bassinets and noticed the monitor was off from upstairs. "Stay here. There is no way anyone got out of this house the alarm is on" Jim said in a worried voice, Jim left the room to look around the big house. Melinda fell to the floor crying as she held David's blanket and Zachary's teddy bear close to her. Jim came back to the room and called the police. Jim talked on the phone for a few minutes until the phone dropped out of his hand "What" Melinda asked him, she was still crying. "They have your mother in custody" Jim said. Melinda looked relieved "So the have our boys" Melinda asked. Tears started to fall down Jim's face. "NO. NO. NO. THERE OK" she screamed. Melinda knew exactly what that meant. Melinda fell to ground and sobbed even harder "I want them back. My babies can't be..." Melinda couldn't even say the word, she just curled herself up on the floor and cried.

"Melinda, baby. Wake up" Jim said. Melinda opened her eyes. "Please they are okay" Melinda asked. Jim wiped her tears from her eyes. "Is who okay" Jim asked. "David & Zachary. It wasn't there dead aren't they" tears started to fall down her face. "Baby, no it was just a bad dream. There safe still" Jim rubbed her stomach. Melinda looked at her stomach and was relieved when she seen her bump on her stomach. Melinda hugged Jim "It felt so real" Melinda cried. "Shh it's ok. There safe and I promise you NOTHING is going to happen to them when they are born. I promise you" Jim kissed her head. Melinda looked at him "Jim, you know how crazy Samantha is" Melinda said. "She isn't going to find out where were moving. We'll all be safe from her and plus if it will make you feel any better we will go get a restraining order against her" Jim said. Melinda nodded. Jim wiped the tears from her eyes "Stop crying babe. Why don't you try to go back to sleep" Jim said. "No I'm wide awake now" Melinda said. "Ok. I'm going to start the jacuzzi up and we're going to go relax in it. Ok" Jim said. Melinda nodded and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and went to start up the jacuzzi. Melinda noticed she had fallen asleep while they were watching Pretty Woman and Jim stayed up and was watching Sweet Home Alabama since that is what was on after Pretty Woman ended. Jim came back "Ok it's ready" Jim said and swooped Melinda into his arms. Melinda kissed him. Jim put her down by the jacuzzi which was located in the huge bathroom. The jacuzzi looked like a huge bathtub. They both took off there clothes and got in the jacuzzi. Melinda laid down on Jim's chest as Jim put her arms around her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	40. Naughty Girl

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 41: Naughty Girl**

A few weeks have passed...

Melinda's pregnancy was going along great, she was 6 months pregnant now. Melinda & Jim were both practically counting the days until Melinda was due. Sometimes Jim was even more excited then she was, he really couldn't wait to just hold both of his boys but Jim still had his doubts. He's really thinking he is going to end up being like his father.

Jim walked in from work, Melinda was sitting on the couch. Jim kissed Melinda "Just let me change. I'll be ready in a minute" Jim said and took off into the bedroom. Melinda & Jim signed up for a birthing and lamaze breathing class and it's scheduled to start at 5pm and it was already 4:30pm. Melinda went after Jim "So baby how was work" Melinda asked as she watched him change. "It was good" Jim stripped down and went to the closet. Melinda stared at him, the lust was going all through her body as she stared at his naked body. Melinda started to walk over to him. Jim could tell exactly what she was thinking. "Melinda, we have to go. We can't miss another class. We already missed 2 classes because of this and don't get me wrong, I want you bad" Jim said as he put on a new pair of boxers. Melinda wrapped her arms around him and started to reach down in his boxers. Jim pulled away. "We can't we really have to go" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Ok" she said. Jim grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly put them on. Jim kissed her "We can do this later if you want" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him back. Melinda went and grabbed her purse while Jim grabbed a pillow, his wallet and keys. "You ready" Jim asked her as she took the pillow. "Yep" Melinda said. They both left.

Melinda & Jim both walked in the classroom. Jim & Melinda both sighed as they seen all the expectant mothers and fathers in the room. Melinda went to the empty mat with their things as Jim went to sign her in. Jim came and sat down behind Melinda "Babe, you doing ok" Jim put her arms around her and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah I'm great" Melinda looked back at Jim and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The instructor came in the room and started the class. Melinda took a deep breathe as did Jim because they were both nervous.

Just a few weeks ago, Melinda's mother Samantha took them to court because of there big age difference and saying that Jim raped her and wanted him charged for stratutory rape. The judge couldn't see any reason why they shouldn't be together. It was so obvious to the judge that they loved each other and that they didn't mean to fall in love with each other but it happened and they both don't regret any of it. The judge then issued a restraining order against Samantha when she heard all the stuff that Samantha caused with Melinda and Jim. Samantha was not allowed to go with in a 1000 feet of Jim, Melinda and there boys when they are born. Melinda was so relieved and was finally sleeping through the night without having nightmares. Melinda and Jim both felt like they have both been through the worst and that they could handle and conquer anything together.

After the class ended, Melinda & Jim both left. Jim helped Melinda into his truck. Jim got in the other side "Well that was interesting" Jim chuckled nervously. Melinda did the same "Yes it was" she said. Jim started the truck and started to drive off. "What do you want for dinner babe" Jim asked her. Melinda looked at Jim then thought for a minute "Maybe Chinese or Italian. I don't know what I want" Melinda said. "I know just the place then if you don't know what you want" Jim said. "Oh tell me" Melinda smiled at him. "You'll see in a few minutes" Jim said. Melinda sighed "No fair" she said. Jim snickered. Jim pulled into the Golden Corrall. It was a buffet that had many different kinds of foods and dessert. Melinda kissed Jim as he parked the car "Your definitely getting something tonight after we get home" Melinda kissed him again. Jim kissed her back and shivered in delight as she gave him a little preview what she was going to do to him tonight. "Oh god, that was not fair" Jim laughed. Melinda got out of the car. Jim did too. "Mel, I cannot go in like this" Jim stared down at the pointing bulge in his pants. Melinda laughed "Just cover it up with your coat or something" Melinda couldn't stop laughing. Jim took off his coat and folded it over his arms. Jim put his arm around Melinda as they started to walk into the restaurant "Your so getting spanked later" Jim said dirtily in her ear. Melinda giggled "I know I'm a naughty girl. But you know I look forward to it baby" Melinda said. Jim laughed as they both walked into the restaurant and got a table and then went to the buffet and started to get the food they wanted.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	41. Lean Mean Sex Machine

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 42: Lean Mean Sex Machine**

Jim got out of the car and hurried over to help Melinda out of the car. "Thanks baby" Melinda said as she got out. Jim kissed her on the cheek "I'm stuffed. How about you" Jim said. They ate alot of food at the restaurant. Melinda had plenty of food since she was eating for 3. "I'm stuffed too" Melinda said. She kissed Jim. Jim kissed her back then swept her into his arms. Melinda giggled "Are you sure you can do this. I'm so big" Melinda said and looked at her big belly. "You aren't big, maybe to yourself you are but definitely not to me. Your beautiful" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim. Melinda took Jim's keys from his pocket and opened the door to get into the apartment complex. Jim started to breath down her neck and lick her weak spot. Melinda let out a little moan. Jim carefully carried her up the stairs to their apartment where Melinda unlocked the door. Jim started to kiss her as they went in the apartment. Jim kicked the door shut.

"Remember who was a naughty girl earlier" Jim as he gently laid Melinda on their bed as Melinda was unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off to reveal his muscular abs "Of course I do and I'm ready for my punishment" Melinda giggled and pulled Jim down on her as she kissed him and wrapped her legs around him. Jim pressed his hard self through his jeans against Melinda. Melinda let out a loud moan and kept moaning as Jim kept rubbing himself against him as they made out. Jim could tell Melinda's pants were wet as a wet spot formed. Jim knew it definitely wasn't an accident. They both stared at each other for a minute before wildly starting to make out. Jim pulled down Melinda's pants with her panties and threw them off the bed. Melinda was fastly undoing Jim's belt and pants. Jim quickly kicked them off "God baby I need you so bad" Melinda moaned. Jim started to kiss her and moved down to her neck "Really bad Jim. I need you really bad" Melinda said. Melinda quickly pulled off her shirt and forced Jim off her and straddled him. Melinda let out a loud moan as Jim thrusted into her. Melinda came back down to Jim and started kissing him "Make me scream baby please. I need you so bad" Melinda moaned in pleasure. Melinda circled her hips on Jim against his movements. "Oh god babe. I love you so much" Jim moaned as Melinda started to bounce with more of thrust into her. This really turned Jim on more as he watched her bounce on him. Jim had his hands all over Melinda's body. Jim pulled Melinda close to him and flipped her so she was lying on her back and he was over her. Melinda moaned loudly as Jim thrusted into her fast and deeper "Yes baby that's the spot" Melinda screamed in pleasure. "You like that huh" Jim moaned as he kissed her neck and started to make his way down to her chest. Melinda gripped her hands on Jim's waist and wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper in her "Oh oh god Jim baby. Don't stop please" Melinda moaned like crazy. Jim could tell he was close "Oh go babe, I'm close" Jim moaned. Melinda pushed him off her and flipped him back so he was lying on his back again. Melinda straddled Jim and let him enter her. Melinda moaned as did Jim. Melinda was in full control now. Melinda moved down to Jim as she gently moved with his movements and kissed him. Jim had his hands going all over her body. Melinda pulled his hands away and put them over his head and began to bounce more with a fast thrust. Melinda started to kiss down Jim's chest and gently bit his nipple. Jim moaned in pleasure, that bite just turned him on way more. Melinda could feel her orgasm was close now and began to bounce more crazy on Jim. "OH MY GOD" Melinda screamed, she could feel her orgasm coming in full force but that didn't stop her from bouncing on Jim just yet. "OH MY GOD, MELINDA" Jim gripped both of the sides of the bed as he held it in as Melinda kept thrusting down on him. Melinda could soon feel a second orgasm forming in her body. "MELINDA, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE" Jim moaned. "JIM" Melinda screamed as she felt Jim explode in her and could feel her second orgasm coming in full force. Melinda circled her hips one last time on Jim then collapsed on him.

Jim threw his arms around her. They were both breathing very heavily. "Oh my god" Melinda said breathlessly as she kissed Jim's chest "That was amazing" she said. Jim kissed her "Phenomenal" Jim moaned. Melinda rolled off Jim and cuddled next to him. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek "You really know how to push my buttons just right" Melinda said. "Is that a good thing or bad thing" Jim asked. Melinda turned her head to look at Jim "That is a very very good thing" Melinda said and then sexually growled at Jim. Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back then cuddled back into his arms. They both laid there just enjoying their time just lying there with each other. "Wanna go take a shower" Jim asked. "No not now" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Jim said. Jim was somewhat shocked that she said that because normally after they had sex they would shower together. Melinda then turned to Jim "I'm not done with you yet" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen "Oh really" Jim said. "I'll let you know when I'm done with you" Melinda said dirtily and giggled. "Aye aye captain" Jim said. Melinda giggled and climbed over Jim again as they kissed wildly.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	42. Raging Affections

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 43: Raging Affections**

Jim woke up around 9am the next morning. Jim smiled when he seen his beautiful fiance asleep next to him. Melinda's leg was over his leg as was her arm across him. Jim kissed her on the head and rubbed her stomach "Wow. What a night" Jim blushed. Melinda smirked as she opened her eyes "There will be plenty more too" she said and kissed his chest. "Good. I'm already looking forward to them" Jim said. Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her and glanced at the clock, he had to be at work at noon "You have to go to work now" Melinda asked sadly. "Not for another hour and 40 minutes" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Wanna join your oversized fiance in the shower" Melinda asked sweetly. Jim scoffed "You are not oversized. You are a beautiful glowing pregnant woman" Jim said. Melinda blushed "I think your totally cute when you blush" Jim said. Melinda blushed even more. Jim kissed her. "God, I love you so much" Jim said as he stared into her eyes. Jim moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear "I love you more & more & more every day" Jim said, his voice was soft and full of love. Melinda's eyes welled up "Ok stop now" Melinda said trying not to cry "You & your damn romance remarks" Melinda wiped the tear falling from her eye. Jim kissed her "It's true. Everything I said is true" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Lets go take a shower" Melinda said and kissed Jim again. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Jim went after her.

Jim & Melinda both walked into their bedroom 45 minutes later. They both had towels covering their naked bodies. Jim kissed her "The things you did in there were so naughty" Jim said. Melinda giggled "I never seen you so wild before either" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him back. Melinda hugged Jim "I wish you didn't have to go to work" Melinda groaned "We could stay in bed all day and play" Melinda said. "I know me too babe" Jim said. Jim went to their closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a nice dress shirt for work. Melinda went inside the closet and took down one of her new maternity dresses. Melinda took off her towel. Jim gave her a dirty eye look. Melinda laughed "Too bad baby you have work and I don't do quickies unless I really need it" Melinda said and laughed. Jim groaned and put on his clean boxers and blue jeans. Jim slipped his shirt on and tucked it inside his pants. Melinda slipped into her new dress and walked over to Jim and kissed him, she gently bit his lip which caused him to open his mouth, he could feel Melinda's tongue playing with his tongue. Jim did the same by doing it to her. Melinda pulled away a minute later "Can you zip me" Melinda asked as she pulled up dress that fell to the floor while they were kissing. Jim reached around her and zipped her dress up as Melinda buttoned up Jim's shirt "Thank you" they both said in unison. They both laughed and kissed again. Jim slipped on his work shoes as Melinda did the same. "So what are you going to do all day today" Jim asked. "Probably do a little packing for the move and maybe my pregnancy exercises" Melinda said. "Ok but no over doing it. If you feel tired or light headed or anything promise me you will rest" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Don't worry. If it happens which it won't, I promise I will" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Good" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back "Now go to work and hurry back home" Melinda said. Jim grabbed his jacket and his keys, wallet and cell phone and left the apartment. Melinda watched as Jim drove off.

Jim came home from work around 10pm that night. He worked for the newspaper from 11am to 5pm and at the Banquet Hall from 5:30pm to 10:00pm. Jim seen Melinda was asleep on the couch, he looked around to see that she had packed quite a few things, since there were about 10 boxes packed with things in them. Jim swooped Melinda into his arms and carried her their room. Jim laid her gently on the bed and covered her up. Jim kissed her gently on the lips. He felt Melinda's lips move against his but she didn't wake up. Jim smiled and took off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers and got in bed next to her. Jim snuggled close to her and put his arm around her "Night babe, I love you" Jim said and kissed her on the cheek. Jim reached over and shut off the light and snuggled back over next to Melinda. "Oh crap wait" Jim sat up and lifted up Melinda's shirt some and kissed her stomach "Night boys. Daddy loves you" Jim said as he kissed her stomach again and then laid back down. Jim fell asleep within 5 minutes because he was tired from a long day at work but he was happy to have his beautiful fiance in his arms again.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 44**


	43. California Dreamin'

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 44: California Dreamin**

Melinda stood on their private property beach in sunny California. Well it really wasn't sunny this evening. The sun was beautifully setting on the beach. Jim walked up behind her and put his arms around her "Beautiful isn't it" Jim said as he kissed her neck. "Yeah it is" Melinda said. Melinda turned around to Jim and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and they soon sat down on the shoreline. Jim started to rub himself against Melinda which made her really moan erratically as they made out. Jim ran his hands over breast as she had her hands going all over Jim's body. Melinda moaned even more as he did that, it just turned her on so bad. Melinda quickly pulled down Jim's bathing suit as Jim pulled off her pants and shirt and her bra. "I need you so bad baby" Melinda moaned uncontrollably. Jim started to kiss her weak spot on her necked and thrusted hard into her. "OH GOD JIM BABY. OH" Melinda moaned loudly. Jim smiled when she screamed in pleasure "You like that huh" Jim said as he thrusted in & out of her at a fast pace. "Oh god. Yes baby I do" Melinda moaned as she flew her hands back over her head and moved them through her hair. Jim spread her legs farther apart and went deeper in her "BABY RIGHT THERE. OH GOD RIGHT THERE BABY" Melinda moaned as she arched her back into his thrust. Melinda felt her body starting to tingle as Jim was really hitting her g-spot. Melinda could feel her orgasm coming as could Jim and he wasn't really far either now as he could feel a tight knot forming in his stomach. "PLEASE DON'T STOP" Melinda moaned. Jim moaned uncontrollably as she arched her back against him again. Melinda's orgasm came striking through her body just as Jim was about to come hard in her.

Melinda's eye's flew open, she was breathing heavily. She noticed Jim was asleep next to her in their bed. Melinda realized it was just a dream. "Oh god, what a dream" Melinda mumbled. Melinda could feel a wet spot down in her panties. Melinda groaned and got out of bed and changed her clothes and put on some clean panties and put her dress back on. "You boys are driving mommy crazy" Melinda said as she rubbed her stomach. Melinda left the room she now felt hungry. She was craving for something but did not know what. Melinda has been craving a lot lately, its either sex or food she is craving.

Jim woke up a few minutes later and immediately noticed Melinda wasn't in bed "Mel" Jim said softly. "Babe" Jim said a little louder and looked around the room. Jim sighed and got out of bed and went to find her. Jim found her going through the refrigerator in the kitchen. Jim snuck up behind her "What are you doing babe" Jim said and rubbed his eyes. Melinda jumped and was started when Jim snuck up behind her. "Jeez Jim, you scared me" Melinda said. Jim hugged her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Jim said and then kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok. I'm just hungry for something and I don't know what" Melinda said and groaned. Jim kissed her "Want me to make something" Jim asked. "Could you" Melinda said. "Anything for you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and Jim kissed her back "Go rest, while I whip something up" Jim said. "Ok baby" Melinda said, she kissed him again before leaving the kitchen.

Jim came back out a few minutes later and sat next to Melinda "Food will be done soon" Jim said. Melinda snuggled up close to Jim "Wasn't I asleep on the couch earlier" Melinda asked and smirked. "Yeah you were but I carried you to bed when I got home" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "Well thank you" Melinda said. "Your welcome. So tell me how were my 3 favorite people today" Jim asked as he rubbed her stomach. "They were angels today, not too much kicking" Melinda said. "And you" Jim asked. "Well I did some work today" Melinda said and looked the other way. "10 boxes of work" Jim asked as he stared at all the boxes she packed. "I was bored" Melinda said. "I know your babe, but you really need to take it easy" Jim said. "Ok ok. I will" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. "So tell me what woke you up" Jim asked curiously. "Oh I had a...bad dream" Melinda said. Jim smirked "You are not a good lair" Jim said. "How do you know what kind of dream I had? Were you there in my dream when I was dreaming it" Melinda said. "No but for instance it was a bad dream I'm pretty sure you would not be moaning like hell and saying Oh yeah baby, right there. Oh god, Jim don't stop" Jim said as he mocked Melinda. Melinda's face turned red. She put her hands over her face. Jim pulled her hands down and kissed her "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was actually enjoyed it. You were rubbing me in your sleep and then you were..." Jim shivered in delight "I'm definitely going to have to get you pregnant more" Jim said jokingly. Melinda laughed "We'll see about that" Melinda said as she joked. Melinda kissed Jim "So what are you making" Melinda asked. "Pizza. Well 2 pizzas. One with your evilness on it and one with just chesse on it for me" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Evilness? Seriously" Melinda said. "Hey, that's not pizza. That gives pizza a bad name" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Your crazy" Melinda said. Something started beeping in the kitchen "I think it's done" Jim said. "Ok hurry back" Melinda said as Jim got up and slapped his ass. "Nice and firm" Melinda said. Jim stared at her and laughed. Melinda giggled. Jim kissed her and then went to the kitchen.

Jim came back out a few minutes later and sat down on the couch with Melinda. He put two trays and a knife down on the coffee table. Jim cut some of Melinda's pizza for her and put it on a plate and then cut some of his pizza. Melinda snuggled back into Jim's arm "So how was work" Melinda asked. "It's work. I finished my big article. I have another one due tomorrow afternoon. I have to meet my boss tomorrow, I don't know about what. So I'm kinda of nervous" Jim said. He took a bite out of his pizza. Melinda took a bite out of her pizza "I'm sure it'll be fine. It's probably just about us moving soon and the paper trying to get you a job out there" Melinda said. "Yeah I hope so" Jim said. They both ate there pizza "Wanna watch some TV" Jim asked. Jim looked at Melinda. Melinda had pizza sauce on her face. Jim laughed "What" Melinda asked. "You got a little...let me" Jim said. Jim kissed her and got the pizza sauce off her face that was above her lip. Melinda kissed him back "I guess we can watch some TV, if you want But I sort of had something else in mind but we can watch TV" Melinda said. "No, what did you have in mind" Jim asked curiously. Melinda moved her hands up Jim's bare chest seductively "So far I like this" Jim shivered. "I figured you would" Melinda said. Jim kissed her, Melinda pulled away and ran off to their bedroom. Jim laughed and went after her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 45**

_Author's Note: Drama is coming. We will meet new people and definitely some old & new enemies._


	44. Drive Me Crazy

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 45: Drive Me Crazy**

Jim & Melinda laid in bed that night. It was their last night in their apartment before they moved to California. Melinda sighed and rested her head on Jim's chest. "What's wrong babe" Jim asked. "Nothing it's just sad its our last night" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. "So much has happened here" Melinda said as she twirled her finger on Jim's chest. "Yeah a lot has" Jim said. "Including our first night here. Remember what happened our first night here" Melinda asked. Jim smiled "How can I forget. I took you to town that night" Jim said he smirked. Melinda kissed Jim's chest "You made that night so special to me, it was everything I hoped for" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Really" he asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah and if I'm right that is the night we made these two boys" Melinda said and rubbed her round bare stomach. "Do you regret it" Jim asked. "Not for a minute. You" Melinda said. "No I have no regrets about making them" Jim said and rubbed her stomach. They both shared a long and passionate kiss. "Can you imagine in 2 short months they are going to be here" Jim said. "No I can't believe it" Melinda smiled "This pregnancy has gone by fast" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Your going to be a great mother" Jim said. "Thank you baby" Melinda kissed him "And your going an excellent daddy" Melinda said. "I hope so, I don't want to fail them" Jim said. Melinda turned Jim's face to her "You won't. This boys are going to look up to you and everything. They are going to love you" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Jim, tell me what happened between you & your parents that is so bad" Melinda said. "Well you know about the boot camp thing" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. "Well my father was a very strict person and one night I was late coming home from one of my dates. By one minute I was late and my dad really screamed at me and before I knew it I was laying on the ground. He hit me" Jim said. Melinda put her hand on Jim's cheek and massaged it "Your not going to be like that. I promise you" Melinda said. Melinda pulled Jim in for a hug. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. "Ok no more memory lane talk" Melinda said. She was afraid of bringing back bad memories for Jim if she asked him anymore.

"So what do you want to do tonight in our apartment" Jim said. "Whatever we did here on our first night" Melinda said. Jim got over her and started to kiss her.

They both laid there in bed an hour later. Melinda reached up and kissed Jim. "That was amazing" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda said and nodded. "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda looked sad "I don't want to leave" Melinda sat up "There's so many memories here and this was our first home together. I love it here" Melinda said. Jim sat up and put his arms around her. "Well how about we keep this apartment here and we go to California for a few weeks and see how we like it there. If you don't like it we can move back" Jim said. "You would really do that for me" Melinda said. "Melinda, I would do anything for you" Jim said. Tears started to well up in Melinda's eyes "Really" Melinda said, she wiped her tears. "Yes" Jim said. Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "Again why did you pick me. Out of all the girls out there, you picked a 16 year old girl who's caused nothing but trouble in your life because of her dysfunctional mother" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I'll tell you something. From the moment I seen you at your birthday party, I knew I had to have you but then I thought to myself how can I have her when she's only 16 and I'm 20" Jim said. Melinda laughed "And then from that moment we talked and after that all I could think about was you. You were on my mind 24/7. And on our first date, oh boy I was so nervous I almost cancelled. I didn't know what to wear or how to do anything that day. And then when you wanted to have sex that night, I could of sworn I was freaking out. I really wanted you but I was nervous" Jim said. Melinda laughed "You were nervous? When you pulled away and told me to wait 2 years I was like what the fuck? 2 years is a long time. I was thinking by then you would have another girlfriend" Melinda said. "Nope" Jim said. They both laughed, going down memory lane was fun, there were a lot of good memories between the two of them.

Melinda looked down at her body "GOD, my boobs have gotten so big from this pregnancy" Melinda said. "That's a good thing you know" Jim said and smirked. Melinda rolled her eyes "No I'm serious because when the babies are born they'll be drinking it from you, so the more the merrier" Jim said. Melinda laughed then stopped "I don't know if I want to breast feed them. I've read some stories about that on the Internet and some say it's not really you know" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Jim said. Jim put his head down by Melinda's stomach and rested his head on her stomach "What am I now a human pillow" Melinda asked. "No I just want to...HEY" Jim sat up as he felt something in Melinda's stomach hit his face. Melinda laughed "They're really kickers aren't they" Melinda said and laughed. "Yeah they are" Jim said. Melinda couldn't stop laughing by Jim's expression "You just got kicked in the face by your own sons" Melinda laughed. "Ha ha ha" Jim said. Melinda kicked him "I'm sorry but how do you think I feel when one of them just lays in there against my groin" Melinda said. "Ouch, that can't be good" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "But one thing really relaxes me and stops that" Melinda said. "I got a clue" Jim said and kissed her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	45. The Mile High Club

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 46: The Mile High Club**

Melinda & Jim both sat on the plane. They were on their way to California. The plane had just taken off about 15 minutes ago. Jim kissed Melinda "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda kissed him back. They shared a long passionate but full of sexual energy kiss. "Uh. I have to go the bathroom" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda got up out of her seat walked to the back of the plane to the restroom. Jim sat in his seat reading a magazine. A few minutes later Jim put down his magazine and walked back to the bathroom. Jim seen the bathroom door was open and was not occupied. Jim walked in and locked the door. "Took you long enough" Melinda said as she started kissing Jim. Jim lifted Melinda onto the sink and pulled her skirt up while Melinda was unzipped his jeans and let them fall. She quickly pulled down his boxers and started rubbing him. She just really needed him and she could tell he really wanted her. Jim let out a soft moan as she did that. Melinda spread her legs open as Jim entered her. "OH GOD" Melinda moaned loudly. Jim moaned and kissed her "Shh we need to be quiet. If we aren't we can get in serious trouble" Jim said as they kissed. "Jim, faster baby faster" Melinda moaned softly as Jim started thrust into her faster. Jim's breathing started to turn into panting. Melinda was rubbing herself while Jim was directly hitting her g-spot with such a force. "Oh god Jim" Melinda moaned. She felt like screaming in pleasure, just by the way he was hitting her g-spot. She could feel her orgasm approaching "Mel, I'm gonna..." Jim started to say. "No, don't" Melinda wrapped her legs around Jim and made him grunt into her more and more so he wouldn't stop. "Oh god" Melinda moaned as she grinding on Jim's thingy. "Don't stop baby. Don't" Melinda moaned. They went back to kissing wildly as Jim was thrusting into her faster and she was still making him grunt in her. Jim could soon really feel the knot in his stomach. Jim could feel Melinda's body starting to shake meaning her orgasm was starting to course through her body. He could soon feel her juices going all over his thingy as he pumped in and out of her. Melinda screamed muffled into their kissing. Her orgasm became full force and Jim just couldn't hold it anymore and blew his huge load in her. They both collapsed against each other moaning softly and breathing heavily. Melinda kissed Jim "That was amazing" Jim moaned as he kissed her. "Yeah it was. Phenomenal" Melinda moaned. They both kissed passionately for a few more minutes. "We should really get back to our seats now" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah we probably should" Melinda kissed him. Jim pulled up his boxers and pants. "Want me to leave first" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I'll see you out there" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok" Jim zipped his pants up and flushed the toilet to pretend he was doing something and opened the door. There was a elderly woman waiting outside of the bathroom. "Excuse miss but you may want to wait a few minutes before you go in there. Phew" Jim said. He told the woman he stunk up the bathroom. The woman scoffed and went back to her seat. Melinda laughed softly and watched as Jim left and went back to his seat. Melinda came back to her seat and sat down. Jim put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I guess it's pretty official now that we just joined the mile high club" Jim whispered into her ear. Melinda laughed "I like that club" Melinda kissed Jim. They both laughed and kissed each other again. "I love you" Jim said, he really loved her. He never got tired of saying it to her. "I love you too" Melinda said. She found herself loving Jim more and more everyday and she couldn't wait to have her little family with him. Melinda rested her head on Jim's shoulder. Jim rested his head on the headrest and they both waited for their plane to land.

Jim & Melinda walked into their new house a few hours later. Their plane landed about an hour ago and they really didn't have trouble finding the house at all. The house was much bigger then Melinda's father Derek described. "Wow this is big and beautiful" Melinda said. "Yeah it is. If we end up staying we'll have to put a lot of safety guards up" Jim said. Melinda snickered "That's a lot of child safety guards" Melinda said. "Lets go check out our room" Jim said. Jim took Melinda's hand and led her up the stairs. They looked down the hall to the bedroom's "Uh which one is ours exactly" Melinda asked. "I have no clue" Jim said. They both walked down the hall to the rooms and looking the room. "Well I'm taking this is one of the boy's room" Melinda said. The room wasn't painted or anything. Jim wanted to do the boy's room himself he didn't want Derek to hire people to do it. "Each room has their own bathroom" Melinda asked. "I guess so" Jim said. "Oh man these boys are gonna be spoiled" Melinda said. "Yeah definitely" Jim said. Jim walked down to the other room and opened the door. "This must be one of the boy's room too" Jim said. Melinda followed Jim to the other door. Melinda & Jim's eyes both widen. "Wow" Melinda said. Their room was nicely decorated and they had a huge queen size bed and a 50' Plasma Screen TV mounted on the wall and 2 dressers and a huge walk in closet. "Damn" Jim said. "I think I might like living here after all" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "I kind of figured that" Jim put his arms around her "So what do you think" Melinda asked. "I love it" Jim said. "Yeah me too" Melinda said. They both kissed. Things started to get wild again between them. Melinda pushed Jim down on their new bed. "What are you doing" Jim asked playfully. Melinda straddled him "Don't you wanna try our new bed out" Melinda began to unbutton his shirt. Jim pulled his shirt off quickly as the made out.

Meanwhile back in New York. Samantha stood in Melinda & Jim's New York apartment. They kept the apartment for when they went back. "I'll find them" she said in a threatening voice. "I'll make that little bit*ch pay for what she has done to me" Samantha said. She was implying to how Melinda ruined her image with all the secrets and pictures Melinda leaked onto the internet. Samantha stood in their apartment thinking of her next plan.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	46. New Friends & Old Enemies

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 47: New Friends & Old Enemies**

Melinda & her new friend Andrea walked in the house. Melinda met Andrea when she was doing some light jogging the other day. Andrea lived down the street from them. "Can I offer you something to drink or to eat" Melinda asked as she put all the groceries on the table. Melinda just got back from grocery shopping. They needed food badly. Jim was upstairs working on the boy's bedroom getting it all ready. "What do you have" Andrea asked. "Lemonade, Water, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Orange Juice" Melinda said. "Lemonade please" Andrea said. Melinda fixed them both a glass "Come on we'll go out in the back" Melinda said. Andrea followed Melinda out to the back and they both sat at the picnic table by the huge pool. "So you never told me what are you going to name your boys" Andrea asked making conversation. "Jim & I decided on David and Zachary" Melinda said and took a drink of her lemonade. "Oh those are cute names" Andrea said. "Yeah, I don't know where we though of those names at. We just bought a baby names book and we sort of just picked them off the top of our minds" Melinda said. "You seem happy about this" Andrea said and smiled. "I am. I'm very happy now that my mother is out of my life. I have an amazing man who I love and adore and I just know he's the man I wanna spend the rest of my life with and even though it wasn't planned he gave me two amazing gifts. I wouldn't exchange that for anything" Melinda said. "It's amazing how you think. I could never be that positive" Andrea said. "Believe me I wasn't either at first but Jim has changed everything for the better for me" Melinda said. "I take since you past your first trimester you don't get morning sickness anymore" Andrea asked. "No I never got sick. The only thing I have during this pregnancy is raging and I raging hormones. I have never in my whole sex life been that horny" Melinda said. Andrea laughed then Melinda did. "It's a win-win situation for Jim I bet" Andrea said. "He's a beast too. I mean once he gets going he ain't stopping" Melinda said. The girls both laughed. They chatted for a few hours and then Andrea left, they agreed to have dinner one night this week.

Melinda put the groceries away and went to see how Jim was doing in one of the boy's room. Melinda walked in David's bedroom and seen Jim on the floor drilling holes into the crib to put the screws in. Jim had the windows open in the bed room and a fan going because he was hot. He was wearing low cut jeans and his shirt was opening exposing his six pack. Melinda stood there in the door way, she was frankly getting turned on. "Hey baby how's it going" Melinda said seductively as she walked in the room and stood over Jim, hoping he would notice. "It's going good. Almost have the room done. All I need to get is the interior designs for both of their rooms and do Zachary's room then I'm done" Jim said as he kept working. "So how was your lunch with Andrea" Jim asked, he didn't look at her. "Oh it was fine. We talked about everything...including you" Melinda said seductively. "Oh and what about me" Jim asked. "Just about back home and everything and of course what we went through" Melinda said she kept staring at his body and noticed he was throwing a few glancing up her pink dress. She had the urge to just start licking his body and literally want to take him right there on the floor. "Jim, can I show you something" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim cam out from under the crib. Melinda straddled him and started kissing him. Melinda slipped his shirt off as Jim unzipped her dress. Melinda pulled her dress off "Just by watching you got me so turned on" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and started to kiss her as rough as she was kissing him. They both fell back to the floor with Melinda on top of Jim making out wildly.

Meanwhile back in New York, Samantha walked into Derek's apartment. Derek was putting all his suitcases by the door getting ready to leave. "Where is she" Samantha asked in a demanded voice. "Safe from you" Derek said. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER" Samantha yelled. Derek picked up his bag "Why would I tell you" Derek asked and started to walk out the door with his bag and suitcases. "I'LL find her and when I do she'll get what she has coming for her, even if it means losing those babies" Samantha in a threatening voice. Derek dropped his bags and went back inside his apartment and shut the door and pushed Samantha against the wall grabbing her by her throat and starting to choke her "You go anywhere near my daughter or my grandkids or even my son in law. YOU WILL BE SORRY. YOU UNDERSTAND ME? DO YOU" Derek yelled and threatened Samantha. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to get loose of his grip. She nodded in agreement. Derek let go of her and left the room.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	47. Hot Tub Rendezvous

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 48: Hot Tub Rendezvous**

Melinda & Jim both laid on the floor naked, their clothes were everywhere in the room and they even had some paint on them. Melinda moved over and kissed Jim "You want me to help you finish the boy's rooms" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her back "No way. Absolutely not. You cannot be over working yourself babe" Jim said. "Oh Jim, come on. I want to help. It's bored in this house not doing nothing. I already explored every room in this house and the basement is amazing. We have a huge bar and pool table and our own theater downstairs" Melinda said. "Wow, I'll have to go check it out later" Jim kissed her again "Why don't you go visit your new friend Andrea or go take a dip in the pool" Jim said. "No, I want to be with you" Melinda kissed him. "Mel, the paint might make you sick and I don't want that. Just go sit in the hot tub and relax. I'll come and join you after i'm done. Ok" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok fine" Melinda kissed Jim. They both sat up and started to get dressed. Melinda couldn't help but stare at Jim's perfect body. Jim was doing the same admiring her body. Jim slipped his shirt back on and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around his neck and kissed him back "I love you now hurry up so you can keep me busy in that hot tub" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and kissed her "Want me to make dinner after I'm done" Jim asked. Melinda raised her eyebrow "Yeah that's a good idea. I went shopping and got a bunch of things" Melinda said. "What do you want me to make" Jim asked. Melinda thought to herself for a minute. Jim put his hands at her waist. "Hamburgers. Somehow I am craving for a big juicy burger" Melinda said. Jim snickered "Ok you got it babe" Jim kissed her. They shared a passionate kiss before pulling away. Melinda went to their bedroom and changed as Jim was finishing up painting the room.

Jim came downstairs after finishing painting David's room. Melinda was in the hot tub resting her head on the head rest and appeared to be asleep. Jim took off his jeans and shirt and got in and rested his head on her head rest with her. Jim kissed her cheek and put his arm around her "Finally finished with David's room" Melinda asked in a mumbled voice. Jim sighed "Yes, now I'm exhausted" Jim said. "Rest with me then" Melinda reached over and turned the heat and bubbles thing up a little higher on the hot tub. "Oh that feels good" Jim moaned as the jet setters shooting water out were hitting his arms. "Yeah it does. Feels good on my back" Melinda said. "Can you imagine 14 short weeks were going to be parents and we won't have no time for ourselve anymore" Melinda said. "Yeah I know but we'll make time" Jim said. "Yeah I know we will" Melinda said. Melinda turned her head and looked at Jim and gave him a brief smile and kissed him. "I'll make dinner soon. I promise" Jim kissed her back. "It's ok. Don't worry about it" Melinda said in a caring voice "Your arms are sore from working all day. Just rest. I can jiffy us something up" Melinda said. "Are you sure" Jim asked. "Jim, baby. I'm pregnant not paralysed. I can do things for us" Melinda said. "I know I just don't want you exhausting yourself out" Jim said. "I won't. I'm over boring myself out by not doing nothing" Melinda said and let out a soft laugh. "Ok. You can make dinner tonight then if you want" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him "Good" she said. "You just relax. I'll be back soon" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him then climbed out of the hot tube and went in the house.

Melinda came out a half hour later "Baby you up" Melinda was holding a tray of food. "Yeah I'm up" Jim mumbled. Melinda put the tray and the deck of the hot tub and climbed back in. Melinda climbed on Jim's lap and kissed him "Dinner's done" Melinda said into the kiss as they continued to kiss "How does dessert sound first" Jim asked. "Nope. Dessert comes after the main course" Melinda said. Jim sighed "You sound like a mother already" Jim joked. He opened his eyes and sat up and put his hands at Melinda's waist. "Yeah this a test trial" Melinda said. Jim laughed and kissed her. It took all of Melinda's good will to pull away, she really needed him but she was also so hungry. "After" Melinda said. Jim sighed then laughed. Melinda sat down besides Jim as he handed her the plate with food on it. They both began to eat the hamburger's and fettucine noodles Melinda cooked up.

Meanwhile back in New York, Samantha sat at her desk. "He will pay for what he done to me and when I'm done with Derek. I will find my sweet loving daughter and her precious babies and boyfriend and I will take care of them" Samantha laughed evily and closed her cell phone. A mysterious stranger stood outside of Samantha's bedroom door listening to every word she said on the phone.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Author's Note: **Get Ready! The babies will be arriving soon!


	48. Heartfelt Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 49: Heartfelt Confessions**

A few months passed. Melinda was just mere of nine months.

Jim came home from work. Melinda was in the kitchen cooking something to eat for dinner. Jim came in the kitchen and put his arms around her when he seen her "Hey babe" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Melinda stopped what she was doing and turned around and kissed him "How was work" she asked. "Work was fine" Jim kissed her "I can't tell you how much I missed you though" Jim said. Melinda smiled "You can show me how much after we eat dinner" Melinda giggled. Jim raised his eyebrow than started to kiss her "Didn't your mother teach you not to have sweets before dinner" Melinda asked as he was kissing her all over. He was kissing her from her mouth down to her neck and started to work his way down her chest. "Nope" Jim started to kiss her again. Melinda laughed and pulled away "After dinner" she said. She was in full mother mode now. Jim groaned "Ok but just so you know, I like the fun you better than mom you" Jim sat down at the table. Melinda put her hair up and into pigtails "I'll be the naughty pregnant school girl after dinner though" Melinda smirked. Jim smiled. He reached over and kissed her passionately. They both sat at the table eating the dinner Melinda made. "So how you feeling" Jim asked. "Um huge" Melinda said. "Mel, you may think your huge but I do not see you like that. Your amazingly beautiful and this pregnancy has made you really glow" Jim said. Melinda's heart melted. She reached over and kissed Jim "Why do you make me feel so good about myself even though I am big" Melinda rubbed her stomach. "Because it's true. You are very beautiful" Jim said in a caring and loving voice. Melinda smiled and kissed him "I love you" she said. "I love you" Jim kissed her back. Jim got up and put their dishes in the sink "Come on lets go lay in bed for a while" Jim held out his hand. Melinda took his hand and they both went upstairs to their room.

Jim & Melinda were in the bed under the covers a few hours later. Melinda was snuggled up close to Jim. She had her head on his chest and her leg over his leg. "Are you scared" Jim asked her. "A little" Melinda mumbled. Jim wrapped his arm around her "It's gonna be ok. I'll be right there holding your hand" Jim assured her. Melinda smiled and looked up at Jim "Are you scared" Melinda asked. "About what" Jim asked. Melinda scoffed "Jim, you know about what" Melinda said. "No I'm not scared. I can't wait to meet them" Jim put his hand on her stomach and felt one of the babies kick. Jim chuckled "I never get tired of that" he said. Melinda kissed him. "You know out of all this time we've been together you never once told me what this mark on your arm is for" Melinda ran her finger over the scar that was on his arm. "I didn't think you would ask. Do you really wanna know" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Do you wanna tell me" she asked. "It's from my dad" Jim finally revealed. Melinda's eye's widen "Is that why your afraid a little" Melinda asked. Melinda wasn't gonna ask how he got it from his dad, she wasn't gonna make him relive that. Jim nodded "Oh baby, I know you. You will never be like that" Melinda said. Jim nodded "I know. I'm gonna protect these boys with my life. I would never lay a hand on my kid" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and put her arms around him. They both laid there before they both drifted off to sleep.

Jim woke up in the middle of the night and sat up in bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and sighed when he seen what time it was. It was only 2:49am in the morning. Jim got out of bed and went to the bathroom and came back to the bedroom and sat back on the bed. He stared at Melinda who was sleeping peacefully. Jim kissed her on the cheek and then sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her stomach "It's gonna be anytime now, you'll both be here. Just promise me you both will take it easy on me, I'm kind of scared. I promise I'll try my best to be the best father. I promise you I'll always be here for you both and I promise I'll never hurt either of you" Jim said talking to her stomach. Jim kissed her stomach again "I love you both" Jim sat back on the bed and laid down and put his arm back around Melinda and laid there as he started dosing off.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	49. Identical Babies

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 50: Identical Babies**

Melinda sat on the couch watching TV. Jim came from the kitchen with some pop and popcorn for both of them and sat down beside her and put the tray on the coffee table. Jim kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in his arms "This morning was amazing by the way" he whispered in her ear. Melinda giggled "Yeah it was...very good" Melinda kissed him "Makes me want you more now" Melinda moved her hand down to his cock and started rubbing him through his pants "Oh god Mel" Jim moaned. Melinda unzipped his pants and stuck her hand down there and started rubbing him more and more. Jim immediately pulled her dress off and started kissing her. Jim gently laid her down on the couch so he was on top of her. Jim kicked off his pants and boxers as Melinda pulled off his shirt. They started making out wildly "Oh god Jim, I need you so bad right now" Melinda moaned into the kiss. Jim smirked and started rub her with his big tool "Uh oh" Melinda had a scared look on her face. "What's wrong" Jim asked. Melinda felt water coming out of her "My water just broke" she said in a frightened voice. Jim's eyes widen and he immediately put his clothes back on as fast as he could. "Don't worry babe it's gonna be ok" Jim helped her up and put her dress back on her. "Jim, I'm scared" tears started to run down her face "Please don't be babe, everything is gonna be ok. I'm gonna be right there with you" Jim said trying to reassure her. Jim grabbed the bag by the door that Melinda had packed for almost a week and left for the hospital.

A few hours later, Melinda was checked into the hospital and still in labor. Jim was there by her bedside "Jim, these contractions hurt. How much longer" Melinda said in pain. "Not much longer babe" Jim put his hand in her hand "The contractions aren't that far apart now" he said and kissed her cheek. "Your gonna stay in here right when they come out of me" Melinda asked. "You bet I am. I'm not gonna miss this for anything in the world" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said. "I love you too" he kissed her back. The doctor came in "OK lets take a look now" she said. Melinda started screaming in pain "Yep she's ready now. Push that button on the wall, Jim" the doctor said. Jim pushed the button on the wall. "Don't let go" Melinda gripped onto Jim's hand. "I won't babe" Jim said. A bunch of nurses came in. Melinda screamed in pain she knew the babies were coming now. "Ok Melinda, I need you to push" the doctor said. "I can't it hurts" she sobbed. "Come on babe, push" Jim said. Melinda pushed. "I can see the head" the doctor said "We need three more big pushes" the doctor added. Melinda pushed again and screamed. Jim was feeling faint by how tight she was squeezing his hand. "Ok, Melinda, I need one really big push. a big one" the doctor said. Melinda pushed again and all the sudden a baby started crying. Melinda collapsed on the birthing table. Jim smiled when he seen the doctor holding the baby "That's our boy" Jim said to Melinda. Melinda smiled "Can I hold him" she asked the doctor "Just rest for a minute than you gotta push for the other one" she said. Melinda nodded. Jim kissed her on the head "You did good babe, just one more now" he said. Melinda was crying and nodded "Ok" she mumbled.

Melinda gave birth to the other baby two minutes later. The first baby was 2 minutes and 30 seconds older than the second baby. Melinda was wheeled into recovery and passed out from the medicine and the pain. Jim sat by her bedside the rest of the afternoon with his hand in hers and watching the babies peacefully sleep. "You are gonna take it easy on us right" Jim asked the sleeping babies. He was amazed at how he and Melinda made those babies. He wanted to hold one but he didn't want to wake one of them up. Melinda opened her eyes and seen Jim sitting there just staring at the boys "There handsome like their daddy" Melinda said. Jim smiled at her and kissed her "You did great babe, how you feeling" he asked. Melinda sighed "Sore, really sore" she said. "Come here" Melinda moved over in her bed "Get in with me" she said. Jim got in the bed with her and put his arms around her "I love you so much" he said. Melinda smiled and kissed him "I love you too" she said. "So what which one is which" Jim asked. Melinda laughed and put her arms around him "I don't know" she said. One of the babies started to cry. Jim got out of the baby and got him from the bassinet that the hospital supplied for them. "Wow, he's so small" Jim said as the he got back on the bed with Melinda. "Yeah he is. How about this baby is David James" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "That's great" Jim said. Zachary started to cry. "I'll get Zachary" Jim said. Jim carefully handed David over to Melinda "Hi baby" Melinda said in a babyish voice. Jim sat back down on her bed holding Zachary. They both stared at both of the babies. "They're identical aren't they" Melinda examined both of the boys. "Oh god what if we get them mixed up or something" Jim said in a worried voice. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. They'll be playing that trick on us when they get older" she said. Jim laughed. David started to coo "Oh the nurse said when he does that it means he is hungry" Jim said. "Well look's like you won't be the only getting my boob now" Melinda joked. Jim laughed "Ha ha ha" Jim said. Melinda pulled down her shirt with the other hand and positioned David over hear breast to start feeding him. David started sucking her nipple "Oh hey" Melinda said, she wasn't used to someone doing that. They both shared a laugh and a kiss.

A knock was heard on the door a minute later "I wonder who that could be. My dad isn't coming here until this weekend" Melinda said. "And it sure ain't my mom or dad" Jim said and got up with Zachary in his arms and went to open the door. Jim couldn't believe his eyes when he seen who it was.

**PLEASE COMMENT **


	50. An Unexpected Visitor

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 51: Unexpected Visitor**

"Jim, who is it" Melinda said when she seen he was just standing there holding Zachary. "I'll be right back Mel" Jim said. Jim went out of the room with Zachary "What the hell do you want" Jim asked Samantha. "Aw. Is that my darling grandson" Samantha reached out to take Zachary. Jim moved him away "Don't you dare touch my son. You need to leave now before I call security" Jim said in a threatned voice. "Now don't cause a scene now James" Samantha said and chuckled. "What the hell do you want? Besides making our lives miserable" Jim asked. "I came to see my darling grandsons and my sweet daughter" Samantha smirked. "Your not seeing her. The last thing Mel needs right now is stress from you. Now leave" Jim said. Samantha sighed and walked towards Melinda's hospital door. Jim grabbed her hand while he held Zachary in his arm. "I SAID LEAVE NOW. We don't want you here" Jim said in a threatned voice. Samantha pulled her hand out of Jim's strong grip. Zachary cooed "Aw" Samantha said. "Keep awing all you want Samantha. Your not getting anywhere near my boys or Melinda. LEAVE NOW before I call security" Jim threatned Samantha. "You know what James, you better watch your back and those kids" Samantha said. Jim looked around the hospital hall "You come anywhere near my boys and I WILL kill you" Jim said. Samantha scoffed and walked away "You haven't seen the last of me" she said as she walked down the hall. Jim sighed and looked down at his son "That's your crazy ass grandma" Jim said to Zachary. Zachary cooed. Jim went back inside Melinda's room with Zachary.

Melinda was breast feeding David when he came in "It was Samantha wasn't it" Melinda said. She could see the frustration in Jim's eyes as he sat on the bed with her. Jim nodded "Yeah, she wasn't pleasant either but what's new" he said. Jim had no intention in telling Melinda what Samantha had said to him. "Is she gone now" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said. Zachary cooed "Somebody is hungry" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Ok here take David" Melinda said. Melinda handed Jim David as Jim handed over Zachary. Melinda started breast feeding Zachary. "When's your dad coming to see the boys" Jim asked. "This weekend. He's stuck in Tampa on business. He can't wait to meet them" Melinda said as she watched Zachary eat. Jim stared at David in his arms. "They both look so much like you. They both have those big blue eyes like you have" Melinda said as she watched Jim holding David. "Really" Jim asked. "Yeah. I also seen some of your baby pictures and you both look exactly like you did when you were a baby" Melinda said. "Aw, you found my box of old pictures huh" Jim smirked. "Hey, I was bored and you were at work. What was I suppose to do besides eat" Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her "I have more. Maybe I'll show you them one day" Jim said. "You better or I'll snoop" Melinda said. Jim laughed and laid back on the bed with Melinda as they watched both of their boys in their arms.

Samantha sat in her car on her cell phone outside of the hospital. "Well they were exactly like you said they would be" she said. "Time for Plan 2" the voice on the other side of the line said. "Yeah exactly. If they won't let me see my grandchildren. I'll see them one way or another and there is not a damn thing they can do about it. And if they do I will take matters into my own hands" Samantha said. "You just better be careful. They can get you arrested for even transpassing on their property" the voice said. "Oh don't worry. I have a plan. A plan that will not fail" Samantha said. She hung up her cell phone and drove off down the street. A mysterious stranger stood on the corner of the street by where Samantha had parked her car and heard the whole conversation. The man chuckled "Not if I can help it" he said and started to walk down to a car which he got into and drove off.

**PLEASE COMMENT **


	51. The Plan

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 52: The Plan**

Jim sat in rocking chair holding Zachary. It's been 3 weeks since Melinda gave birth. Jim has cut his work schedule down to part time so Melinda didn't have to be alone with the twins for the full 8 hours. "Hey bud" Jim ran his thumb and index finger across his son's cheek. "Lets give you bath so mama don't have to do it later" Jim walked out of Zachary's room and looked in David's room. The baby was still asleep from his nap that Melinda put him down for not long ago. At already 3 weeks the twins may have looked alike but they were both very different from the other, David always wanted his pacifier, Zachary didn't like it because he would never suck on it. The twins both slept at different hours and everything. David was pretty much a sleeper and always cried where Zachary wasn't much of a sleeper and basically never cried unless he needed a diaper change or unless he wanted a bottle. Jim took Zachary downstairs to the kitchen and put his baby bath on the counter. Jim filled the baby bath up with warm water and undressed his son and put him in the bath.

Jim felt two arms wrap around him and a head rest on his back while he was giving his son a bath. "You didnt have to do that you know. I could of done it" Melinda said. Jim turned around and kissed her "I wanted to lighten your load. Plus they are my responsibility too and I dont mind" Jim said. Melinda kissed him back "I wish I was half the parent you are" Melinda said. "You are a great mama" Jim said. Melinda took over and started washing Zachary in the bath "Jim, no i'm not. You wait on both of them hand and foot. I should be doing this. You get up in the middle of the night 5 or 6 times a night than go to work in the morning and come in the afternoon. Everytime they need a bottle or diaper you do it before I can even get to them. I like that you dont want me to stress out and i love you for that but you need your rest too" Melinda took Zachary out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel and craddled him in her arms. "Mel, I just dont want you to over do it" Jim said. "And you aren't over doing it" Melinda looked at Jim with a serious but concerned face. "No. I'm fine. I'm not even tired" Jim said. "Tsk" Melinda sighed "Look David will be sleeping for another hour or two. Go take a nice hot shower and a little nap" Melinda said. Melinda thought Jim did indeed need rest. "Mel, I..." Jim started to say but was interrupted by Melinda "GO. Dont make me tell you again" Melinda said in a bossy voice. "Ok but if you need me just call. I probably wont be able to sleep anyway" Jim said As he started to walk upstairs. "Well if you dont at least take a nap. I won't be you a little favor tonight in bed" Melinda said. "Hey that is blackmail" Jim groaned. Melinda chuckled "I know" she smirked. Jim sighed and went upstairs to take a shower and get some rest. Melinda went into the family room and put her son on the couch and started to put some clean clothes and a diaper on him.

Samantha stood in her hotel room rummaging through a bunch of baby things including stoller, two car seats, a huge stack of diapers and wipes, toys and a bag full of baby clothes. Yes, Samantha had a plan to take the twins and her plan was gonna succeed. Samantha sat down at her desk in her hotel room and pulled a bunch of pictures out of a yellow envelope. She went through the pictures. All the pictures were of Jim and Melinda with the babies. Samantha chuckled "I'll be seeing you soon my little angels" her voice had a sound of evil in it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 reviews unlock Chapter 53 :)**


	52. A Nightmare On Boardwalk

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 53: A Nightmare On Boardwalk**

Jim walked down the stairs holding his son David. Melinda was feeding Zachary his formula. "How's he doing" Jim asked. "Good, he's eating it. That's all that matters" Melinda sighed as she laid back on the couch. "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah" she said. Jim sat down next to Melinda with David in his arms. The engaged couple just got back from taking the twins to the doctors. Zachary for the past day or two wasn't really eating Melinda's milk and they couldn't figure out why. The doctor told them both Zachary wasn't digesting his mother's milk and that they would have to put him on a special formula. "Are you gonna be ok with both of them. I have to go work soon" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Can't you call in" Melinda asked. "Mel, my personal days are almost used up and I can't keep using FML. We need money to spend" Jim said. Melinda sighed "We have money" Melinda said. "Yeah and that money is suppose to be for the ultility bills and the babies" Jim put his arm around Melinda "Look it's only for few hours. I will try to hurry up my work and come back here. Ok" Jim said. Melinda moved away "Fine, just go. Put him in the bassinet and go to work" she got up holding Zachary and walked away. Jim sighed. He looked down at his son and than followed Melinda "Ok fine, I'll stay home today" Jim said. "NO, just go. I got this" Melinda said in a moody voice. "MEL, STOP. I'm not going today" Jim said. Melinda sat down holding Zachary "Fine" she said. "I was thinking maybe we could take the boys for a walk. Maybe down boardwalk to the beach and than you know we can stop and get some lunch on boardwalk" Jim said. Melinda nodded "That's a good idea" she smiled. Jim kissed her on the head "I think so too" Jim said. Melinda reached out for Jim's hand "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I'm worried because Samantha is still out there and because we don't get to spend any time together anymore. When you come home from work you are always spending time with the boys and I am resting. I miss us" Melinda said. "I miss us too. We'll just have to find some us time but it's gonna be hard to do with twins" Jim said. Melinda stood up holding Zachary and kissed Jim. "Yeah your right" she said. Jim kissed her back "I love you" they both said in unison. Jim and Melinda both chuckled "I'll go get their stuff ready and than we'll leave ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda nodded. Jim walked off upstairs with David as Melinda finished feeding Zachary.

Samantha sat in her black BWM as she watched Melinda and Jim walk the twins down boardwalk. Her plan was to attack soon and soon the boys will be with her. She figured she would attack when Melinda wasn't around Jim. Jim was the weakest link to her. She knew if Melinda was around when she was gonna take the boys she would sense her in no time, mother's intution.

Melinda and Jim both sat on the bench on the side of the ice cream parlor building. "I'll go get us something" Melinda held her hand out for money. Jim reached in his pocket and handed her some money. Melinda got up and kissed him "I'll be back shortly" she walked away. Jim looked in the stroller which was on the side of the bench next to him. He had the visor of the stollers covering the boys from the sun. The twins were both sound asleep. Jim sat back and waited for Melinda to come back. Jim's phone started ringing a minute later. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. The caller ID displayed: Restricted call. Jim answered it "Hello" he asked. Nobody would respond "Hello" Jim said again. Again nothing responded. Jim sighed and closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Melinda came back holding two ice creams. She sat down "There sound asleep" Jim said. "Aw" Melinda handed Jim his ice cream and looked in the stroller. Melinda's ice cream cone fell right out of her hand splattered all over the ground "JIM, THE TWINS WHERE ARE THEY" Melinda asked in a paniked voice. "Mel, they are in the strol..." Jim looked in the stroller and seen exactly what Melinda seen: an empty stroller with no babies. "What the..." Jim got up and looked around "MEL, CALL THE POLICE RIGHT NOW" Jim yelled and started looking around the boardwalk for the twins. Melinda dialed 911, her mind was completely buzzing now. It was a nightmare coming true for Melinda. All she wanted was her babies, her eyes were looking all over the boardwalk and beach part for a sign of somebody taking them.

Samantha walked down boardwalk to the parking lot pushing the twins in a stroller she purchased. She stopped and looked in the stollers. David laid in the stroller peacefully asleep as Zachary laid there sucking on his pacifier. "Hello my little angels. At last we finally meet" she chuckled.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	53. The Unexpected Visitor

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 54: The Unexpected Visitor**

Melinda paced around the kitchen. Jim sat at the kitchen counter. The police had been notified about the twins. Jim and Melinda were told by the police to go home and wait to hear from them. The police had a number of officers on the case. "How the hell can you not hear someone taking the kids out of the stroller they were right next to you" Melinda started to cry. Jim walked over to her and went to hug her. Melinda smacked Jim across the face "This is your fault" she said in an upset voice. Jim was shocked when Melinda hit him. "I know" Jim mumbled. The doorbell rang "I'll go get it" Jim's voice was shaky. Jim turned around and left the kitchen to get the door. Melinda sat down at the kitchen table as tears fell down her face. She just realized what she did Jim. She wasn't thinking right and she shouldn't of blamed Jim. She knew deep down Jim was worried and scared about the boys missing too but he was just trying to stay strong for her. Melinda sat at the table.

Jim opened the door. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him "What the hell do you want" he asked. Jim seen the babies on the porch in the stoller. Jim pushed him away and wheeled the babies in the house. "MEL" Jim yelled. "What" Melinda asked as she walked in the living room. Melinda immediately started crying when she seen the babies. She ran over to them "Oh thank god you alright" Melinda took David out of the stroller and pulled the stroller by her on the couch and sat down. She took Zachary out also and held him in her other arm. "What do you want" Jim asked. "I've been in contact with Derek and he told me to keep an eye out for Samantha. That's who took the twins, not me, Jim" Jim's dad said. "I hope you don't expect me to let you back in my life now" Jim said. Jim looked at Melinda who was holding the babies. "I'm sorry for being rude, Mel, this is my dad, Aiden" Jim said. "Nice to meet you" Melinda said. "You too" Aiden smiled. He looked back at Jim "Just let me be in my grandchild's life" Aiden said. Jim sighed "Why? So you can send them to boot camp too" Jim said in a smart ass voice. "You were out of control. We had no choice" Aiden said. "Oh don't feed me that bullshit. You had other choices, you just took the easy way out and you know it" Jim said. Melinda stood up holding the twins and walked over to Jim and Aiden "Would you like to hold one of your grandsons" Melinda asked. Jim's eyes widen "MEL" Jim sounded upset. "If it wasn't for him we would not have them back now" Melinda said. "Uh sure" Aiden took Zachary from Melinda's arm. Jim walked away and went upstairs before he lost his temper. "Thank you so much for watching Samantha. I had no clue my father contacted you" Melinda let Aiden in and closed the door. "Well how do you think he approved of Jim so fast. He ran credit checks on him and everything" Aiden revealed. "Oh he did" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Aiden looked at Zachary "They're both cute" Aiden chuckled "they both look like Jim did when he was a baby" Aiden said. "Aw, that's cute." she sat down. Aiden sat down in the chair. "Can I ask where my mother is" Melidna asked. "She is in custody with the police right now. They'll be calling soon" Aiden confirmed. "Thank god" she said. "Don't even get me started with her. I threatned her a few times and told her to leave you guys alone. She doesn't listen" Aiden sighed. Melinda chuckled "Yep, that's her" she said. "Well I better get going. I can tell when I'm not wanted" Aiden stood up and looked down at Zachary. Melinda got up "No you don't have to leave. Why don't you stay for dinner. I mean your welcome to come see your grandchildren whenever you want. I mean after all you did save them" she said. Aiden smiled "Thanks. That means alot" he said. "Can I get you something to drink or anything" Melinda asked as she went into the kitchen "No I'm fine that's ok" he said.

Jim was sitting at the kitchen "What the hell are you doing. I want him gone" Jim said. "Jim, he saved our kids. He's staying" Melinda said. Jim took Zachary from Melinda "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "Taking my son upstairs. I'm not making dinner for him, you can do it" Jim turned away and went upstairs. Melinda sighed and went back out in the living room where Aiden and David were.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	54. Confessions & No Regrets

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 55: Confessions & No Regrets**

Jim sat out on the bench by the beach holding Zachary. He was just sitting there thinking and holding his son in his arms. "Hey, come on. Dinner is done" Aiden sat down on the bench next to Jim. Jim shook his head "I'm not hungry" he said. "Fine" Aiden got up and started to walk away and than turned around and stared at his son "I'm proud of you, just remember that" Aiden said and started to walk away. "Wow" Jim chuckled and stood up and faced his father "How did that taste coming out of your mouth" Jim rudely asked. Aiden sighed and walked back over to Jim "Jim, seriously. How the hell long are you gonna hold this against me. Yes, ok I sent you to a fuckin boot camp but you were out of control. Well the hell else was I suppose to do with you" Aiden asked. Jim was clearly getting angrier by the second. "You know what dad, I'm sure there were many other options you could of got to help me but no. I fucking woke up to two guys barging in my room at 3am in the morning forcing me to get dressed and leave and you stood there and just watched. And if you cared you would of came and visited your son but you didn't which means you did not care about me" Jim was to a point where he was almost yelling at his father but he kept his voice down because of the baby. "What was I suppose to do. I didn't know what to do. And I had to get you out of that house. Me and your mother were fighting every night and that is what drove you to do that. But you know what I would do it again because if I didn't you wouldn't be the man you are today" Aiden said. Jim sighed "Whatever" Jim walked past his father to go back in the house leaving Aiden standing there. Jim turned around and looked at his father "And you wanna know the what the worst thing was about boot camp" Jim asked. Aiden nodded "Yeah tell me" he said. "The hitting" Jim pulled up his shirt in the back and showed his father a scar. "Jim, I...I didn't know" Aiden said. He couldn't believe they hit his son. He was now for the first time regretting he send Jim there. "Was I really that bad to you and mom for you to allow them to do that" Jim asked. "Jim, I said I didn't know and I really didn't" Aiden said. "You may of not knew they hit me but you sure as hell allowed it when you signed that paper" Jim said. "I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry for being a bad father. I'm sorry for everything" Aiden said. "It's not enough. Because of that I didn't get to have a senior year, I missed prom and graduation because of that. I was a shoo-in for a baseball scholarship but of course that went down the drain too. You would know that if you came to any of the games" Jim walked away. Aiden just stood there in regret as he watched Jim walk back to the house.

Melinda was sitting at the table waiting for the guys when Jim walked in. Melinda got up and kissed Jim "You ok" she asked. Jim nodded "I am now after I got all that out of my system" Jim said. "Please tell me you didn't say anything bad" she said. "I just told him the truth and now he's probably regretting everything he's ever done to me" Jim looked around the room "Where's David" Jim asked. "Oh he's asleep in his bassinet" Melinda took Zachary from Jim "Look, baby. I don't want these boys to grow up and see their father and their grandfather fighting and not talking. Can you just call a truce with your father for the boys and for me" Melinda asked in a sweet and sultry voice. Jim chuckled at the tone of her voice "I'll think about it" Jim said. "Good" Melinda kissed him "I don't want you to get mad at me for this but if you didn't go through what you went through we would of never met or anything. We wouldn't have two great kids" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Your right. I don't regret it but it's what he did, Mel. He allowed it to happen" Jim said. Melinda nodded "I know. Why don't you go get your dad and tell him dinner is ready and don't you dare tell me you are not hungry, Your always hungry" Melinda kissed Jim "And who knows I may want some dessert after your father leaves and the boys are asleep" she said. Jim chuckled "Than I guess we better get him out of here than" Jim said. Melinda playfully hit Jim "Go get him" Melinda said. Jim nodded and went outside.

Aiden was sitting on the bench. Jim took a deep breath and sat down "Melinda said dinner is ready and it's getting cold. So you better move it" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden got up and started walking to the house leaving Jim sitting there on the bench. Jim sighed, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to forgive his father but he just couldn't. "Your right" Jim said. Aiden turned around "What are you talking about" Aiden asked. "I wouldn't be the man I am today if I didn't go to boot camp" Jim said. Aiden didn't know what to say. "Because if I didn't go I probably would of never meant Melinda or have those two boys I have now" Jim got up and walked over to his father. "I forgive you, dad" Jim said. Aiden was shocked to hear those words come out of Jim's mouth. He never expected Jim to forgive "What" Aiden asked. "I figured it's not worth staying mad at your forever" Jim said. Aiden hugged his son "I'm sorry. I didn't know they hit you or anything. If I would of known that I wouldn't have sent you" Aiden said. Jim didn't know what to say. Jim hugged his father "Thanks for bringing my sons back" Jim said.

Melinda watched from the window as she watched Jim and Aiden have a father son moment. She was happy she convinced Jim to forgive his father. Samantha was away...hopefully for good. The boys were back home and safe in sound. Jim and his father made up. Now everything was perfect, the way it should be.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	55. Super Parents

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. It's been a wild holiday season but don't worry I have not forgot my fics. :) **

**PLEASE COMMENT (5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 57)**

**Chapter 56: Super Parents**

Melinda sat in the rocking chair in David's room as she rocked David to sleep. It has been 6 months since Samantha was taken out of their lives for ever. The twins were now 7 months old. Melinda put David's bottle on the table and got up and put her baby son in his crib. Melinda watched as David turned himself over on his stomach and went to sleep. Melinda covered her son up "Good night baby. I love you" Melinda said. She watched her son sleep for a few minutes then walked out of his room. Jim was walking out of Zachary's room when Melinda was walking past to go to their room "Zach asleep" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah. What about David" Jim asked. "Yeah" Melinda sighed. "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Nothing I'm going to to bed. Go hurry and finish your work up and come to bed" Melinda said as she started to walk to their room. "I'm done with my work" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "You are" she smiled. "Yeah" Jim shook his head. Melinda walked up to him "You don't have anything else to do, do you" she asked. "Nope" Jim said. "Thank god" Melinda took his hand and quickly led him to their bedroom and kissed Jim hard on the lips. "It's about time we got a night to ourselves. Your so busy with school and work we don't spend much alone time together" Melinda started to unbutton Jim's shirt as they made out wildly. Just 3 months ago Jim began taking classes at California University to get a few credits he needed for his job at the paper. With the last 2 weeks Jim was super busy with his classes since it was the end of the semester. Melinda slipped Jim's shirt off and let it fall to the ground. "I know babe i'm sorry. School keeps me so busy especially the last 2 weeks" Jim said in between their kisses. Melinda ran her hands up and down Jim's body. She ran her hands over his chest feeling his chest hair.

The engaged couple laid there in each other's arms as they came down from their highs. Melinda kissed Jim and rested her head on his shoulder "That was amazing" Melinda said. Jim nodded and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I love you so much babe" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda sat up on Jim and stared at him. Jim stared at her. Just staying at Melinda made him realize how much he loved her. "You are so beautiful" Jim said. "Even after having two babies" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yep" Jim pulled her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Melinda kissed him and gently bit his lip. Jim wrapped his arms around her. Melinda rested her head on his chest "You know it's hard to believe it's almost been 2 years since the night we met" Melinda said. "You remember that" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "Of course, just like it was yesterday" Melinda said. She couldn't help but remember the night she and Jim met.

_Melinda walked around in the hall room, she was being greeted by all her friends, it was her Sweet 16th Birthday Party. Melinda walked around greeting people and thanking them for coming to her party, it looked like everyone else was having fun than her. Melinda walked up to the bar "Can I have a coke please" she asked the bartender. Melinda sat on the stool looking bored, the bartender got her a coke "you look like your having the time of your life" the bartender said. "I hate to say this but I hate this party. Not the way I wanted to spend my birthday, but what the hell my parents didn't listen" Melinda said and took a drink of her coke. "Why didn't your parents listen" he asked her. "Because I guess they thought I deserved this party or something. It's just another way for my parents to get publicity and attention, so they can be noticed" Melinda said. "Melinda, Are they really that bad" he asked her. "Yes, very. Enough about me now, lets talk about you" Melinda said. "What do you want to know" he asked her. "Well your name for instance" Melinda and smiled. "My name is Jim" he said. "Nice. How old are you" she asked. "20" Jim responded. "Cool. But why are you serving behind a bar, don't you have to be 21" Melinda asked. "Oh I just serve the soft drinks. I could get fired if I even touch a bottle" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said "So what do you do besides this" she asked him. "I go to New York University, I live in the dorms. I don't have to share a room with no one thank god" he said "Want a refill" he asked her. "Yeah sure" Melinda said. Jim got her a refill. Melinda smiled "Thanks" she said. "Your welcome" he said and smiled. Melinda sat there basically the whole party and talked to him "This was nice" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" he said. A few friends started calling Melinda from across the hall room "I better go" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "I guess I'll see you later" Melinda said. She wrote something down on a napkin and walked away. Jim looked at it, she wrote down her cell phone number. Jim pulled out his cell phone and texted her "I had a great time talking to you. I'll text you after my shift. Happy Birthday" he texted to her. Melinda felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she got it out and read it, she started to blush. "Me too. Can't wait. and Thanks" Melinda texted back and closed her phone. Melinda looked back at Jim at the bar and smiled. Jim waved at her and blushed. Melinda's girlfriends came and took her back into the crowd of her party._

Melinda chuckled "Yeah that was the beginning of something really great" Melinda smiled. "Yeah that was some night" he said. Jim kissed her "Would you change any of it" Melinda asked. "Hell no" Jim answered. "Would you" he asked". Melinda gave Jim a convining look "What do you think" Melinda said. "No" Jim said. "Exactly" Melinda said. They both laid there embraced in each other's arms "You really don't regret it? Melinda, you had a great life before you meant me. You had a trust fund and everything now we barely have anything" Jim said. Melinda sat up "Do you see the house we live in. It's huge. It's in California. I don't regret anything" Melinda put her hair in a pony tail. Jim watched her "I'm happy I scored such a down to earth girl and not some snobby rich girl" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Good" Melinda kissed him. Jim flipped her over so he was on top of her as they made out. Zachary started to cry. "Back to reality" Jim sighed. Melinda chuckled "Those twins pick the worst time ever" Melinda reached for her shirt and shorts and put them on. David starting crying soon after Zachary started "I'll get him" Jim said. "Ok. SuperParents to the rescue" Jim said as he slipped into his boxers and shirt. Melinda chuckled "Your weird" she said as she left the room to get Zachary. "Not any weirder then you" Jim said as he followed her out of the room to get David.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 57**


	56. A Good Parent?

**Sorry for not updating this fic in a long time. Classes are out for the summer so expect a lot of updates.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 57: A Good Parent?**

Melinda rummaged through the diaper bag looking for wipes. "Damn it" she said loudly as she stood in the bathroom stall as David laid on the change table crying. "Stop crying baby, please I'm trying to think" she sighed as she thought about how she was going to change her son's diaper. Melinda pulled off her son's diaper "Ew oh gross" she closed the diaper back up. She grabbed some towel in the bathroom and wet it with water and opened the diaper again and cleaned up her son. David screamed as she cleaned him up "A rash" she groaned. She gave David his pacifier and put it in his mouth. He spit it out and continued to scream. "David" she groaned and put his new diaper on "Please stop" she hooked his clothes back up and picked him up and cradled him "Shhh" she said in a soothing voice. Melinda picked up the diaper bag and quickly left the bathroom and walked through the store as David cried. Melinda sighed as she walked out of the store with her crying son. She was getting more frustrated by the minute as her son cried. "Stop, David" Melinda said "I know it hurts, we will be home soon" she said as she opened the door and put him in his car seat.

Jim laid on the couch flipping through the channels on tv as Zachary slept on his chest. "JIM" Melinda loudly said as she walked into the house with a crying David. Jim looked up "SHH. I just got him to sleep" Jim said. Melinda sighed "He won't stop screaming and I didn't have wipes or anything and he has a diaper rash" she groaned as she threw the diaper bag on the gound. Jim sat up holding his son and put him in the play pen "Ok calm down, Mel" Jim walked over to her and took David from Melinda "Come on bud. Shhh" Jim soothed his son as he walked him upstairs to his room. Melinda watched as they went upstairs.

Jim came back downstairs a little while later, Melinda was sitting at the kitchen table with her head down. "Hey" Jim put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Melinda turned her head and looked at him "Where is he" she asked. "Napping. He's gonna be alright; just a diaper rash. I gave him some ointiment" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda nodded. "What's wrong" Jim asked as he pulled out the chair next to Melinda and sat down. "I couldn't get my son to stop crying. People looked at me through the store like I was crazy" she sighed. Jim hugged her. He hated when she was like that; the majority of the time, David would always cry with Melinda but not for Jim. "Come on don't think like that. You didn't have wipes and no ointiment. You forgot and I forget some things too" Jim said. Melinda wrapped her arms around him "Jim, the way those other mothers stared at me in that store was bad. Like I was an unfit mother" she said. Jim pulled away "You are not a bad mother. Your a great mother" he said as he stared at her. "Sometimes I don't feel like it" she said. "I feel that way too sometimes but we are both good parents and screw what other people think. There is no such thing as a perfect parent, Mel" Jim said. Melinda nodded "I know" she said. Jim smiled and leaned in and kissed his fiancee. Melinda kissed him back "Good" he said. Melinda hugged him tight "You always know just what to say" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Well I speak from the heart" he said. "Yeah you do" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again "Why don't we go watch a movie or something until they wake up" he said. Melinda smiled "Or something" she smirked. Jim smiled and kissed her and started to unbutton her shirt. Melinda pulled away "Oh no not that. I meant a nice hot bath" Melinda chuckled and got up from her seat and walked away. "That was not nice" Jim groaned. "Oh well I never said anything about having sex" she laughed as she went upstairs "Are you going to join me or not" she added as she got upstairs. Jim chuckled at what a tease his fiancee was and quickly went upstairs after making sure the baby monitors worked.

**Chapter 58 Will Be Posted Soon!**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 58**

**PLEASE COMMENT**


End file.
